Growing Up
by kOcchi zenrei
Summary: 20 years old Kagami accepted the request from Kozo Shirogane, to help him watch over his former students, the Generation of Miracles. To help him, he agreed to be a teacher in Teikou for one year and see what he could do. (TeacherKagami, StudentGoM)
1. Chapter 1

Twenty years old Kagami accepted the request from Kozo Shirogane, an old acquaintances he got to know in his basketball life, to help him watch over his former students, the Generation of Miracles. Kagami was not sure at first but it was never in him to turn down someone's plea so he accepted and went to apply to be a teacher in Teikou High School which honored the motto "Ever-Victorious" that Kagami soon found he hated. There he met these weird, annoying but unique rainbow heads and he knew he could not leave them alone, walking on destructive paths. Kagami struggled to achieve his mission while trying to hide the complicated matters of his family under cover but he is Kagami Taiga, he never gives up and anyone who knows him know how stubborn he is.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impression go deep

Kagami checked himself in front of the mirror for the umpteenth times, patting his white shirt, shifting his black ties, taming his unruly darkish red hair which was fruitless. He had spent about twenty minutes standing in front of the full-body length mirror, making sure what he wore was proper and only snapped out of it when he take a look at his watch and realized that he only had half an hour left before he was late on his first day.

"Oh shit.", he scolded himself for not looking at the time and for cursing. ' _I am going to be a teacher, damn it, teacher should not curse!_ '

He quickly ran for his bag, making sure he had everything and then made a run for the door. It took Kagami five minutes to run to the train station and another fifteen minutes before the train stopped at his destination. He tried to move fast among the crowds which were hard because of his large body. It took him almost five minutes just to get out from the train station.

' _Shit, five minutes left!_ ',Kagami cursed in his mind and quickly set out toward the direction of the school with his highest speed.

When he arrived at the enormous Teikou high school where he would be teaching for the rest of the year, he could already hear the announcement being broadcasted all around the school for the students and teachers to gather at the auditorium for the opening ceremony.

Kagami stood still at his spot when he realized one thing, ' _I don't know where the f, oh no, I mean, the auditorium is!'_ ,Kagami quickly looked around for any sign or anyone he could ask for. His darkish red eyes caught the sight of a tall boy with green hair walking on the hallway with his back to him. Recognizing the uniform the boy was wearing, Kagami knew he was a student.

"Hey, you over there!",Kagami ran to where the student continued to walk, not stopping even after he had called him. It was not hard to catch up to him, "Hey, you.", Kagami called again when he grabbed the boy's shoulders.

The boy turned around and red met green. "What is it?", the boy tapped his glasses up a bit while his eyes looked over Kagami.

"Ah, sorry.",Kagami suddenly got conscious and quickly stepped back to not invade the boy's personal space. "I, uhm-, I was wondering whether you could lead me the way to the auditorium, please?", Kagami was smiling at the front but inside, he was panicking whether the way he pronounced it was right, he even stuttered just now, well, he did not want to ruin his first impression as a teacher and it was not helping that he was sweating from all those running, making him had not cooled down yet from the work of adrenaline.

The student looked at me again, "Could you possibly be a new teacher?", he asked.

Kagami smiled and nodded, "Yes, you see, today is my first day here."

"So I assumed you were late on your first day.", the blunt remark from the boy caused Kagami to stiffen. But the boy just sighed and turned around, "I am on my way there, you could follow me there if you want to.", then he continued in a lower voice, "Not that I am intentionally helping you, nanodayo.", he mumbled.

Kagami was confused for a sec before he grinned almost sheepishly while catching up with the boy, walking beside the boy. "Thank you, uhm-… Could you tell me your name?"

"Midorima Shintarou, 1-A.", he shortly answered.

Kagami smiled and ruffled the boy's green hair lightly, "Thanks for helping me, Shintarou."

Midorima glared and grumbled about how he disliked Kagami's action just now and quickly walked away, turning his head away from Kagami.

Kagami laughed while observing the boy walking beside him, he was wearing his uniform properly and the way he stood showed that he was not some slouching boy, probably diligent student, Kagami guessed; though Kagami felt curious when he looked at the bandages wrapping around the boy's long fingers. ' _Does he play some music?'_ Also, the boy was quite tall for a high school one's student, he was basically at the same height as Kagami was and Kagami was 20! Supposedly four years older than the boy!

"Here we are.", Midorima's words brought Kagami back to his thought and he was awed at how huge the auditorium was and how the thousand seats seemed to be filled in by the students.

"Teacher goes over there.", Midorima's bandaged finger pointed at the front where the teachers were lining below the podium. "And I suggest you to be quick, because Teikou doesn't tolerate tardiness.", he said while pushing the rim of his glasses.

Kagami smiled and ruffled the boy's hair again, completely ignoring the protest from the boy, "Thank you, Shintarou. See you later~!", Kagami waved his hand and quickly approached the row of teachers Midorima had pointed out to him before.

A baldy, huge-sized teacher called Obita Sensei scolded Kagami for being late and quickly told him to stand at the last row and awaited the principal's speech which was going to start soon. Kagami later learned that Obita-Sensei was the head-teacher in Teikou High School section.

A female teacher with brown hair and petite sized body turned to Kagami who was standing behind her. "Hey, I am new here just like you. ", she stretched her hand out. "I am Riko Aida, let's get along here."

Kagami smiled, he grabbed the woman's smaller hand and shook it twice firmly, "I am Kagami Taiga, please take care of me , Riko-sensei."

Riko raised her eyebrows at the way Kagami called her by her small name but couldn't do anything about it because the principal had appeared on the stage.

The students all stood up by the appearance of the principal, the teachers straightened out, so did Kagami. Kagami sighed a bit when the principal began his speech, ' _This is going to be long.'_

Kagami was lectured later in the teacher's office by Obita-Sensei for the whole five minutes for his tardiness and was told that in Teikou, not only tardy students would be punished but it worked the same for the teacher and the punishment did not just come from the cut of the salary, it varied.

Then Kagami spent another ten minutes with Naomi-Sensei, another female teacher who taught History, about the rules in Teikou and the class Kagami would take and how the school system worked. It was quite hard to follow the ruthless explanation from Naomi-Sensei but Kagami tried to because he knew that Teikou was an elite school, now he did wondered why he even applied for such a high-standard school.

Kagami took his notebook and absence book and went to second floor where his class would be, he would be the homeroom teacher in class 1-A. Kagami faintly recalled that Shintarou was in that class and he had made sure of it from his list of students.

Finally, Kagami arrived at his class after taking a lot of turns in the huge labyrinth-liked building. He took a look at his watch, ' _Great, I am five minutes late to my first class, so much for first impression'_ He took a deep breath to prepare himself _'Okay, here goes nothing._ '

* * *

The sound of the door sliding open earned the attention of the students in the class. A tall man with conspicuous features came in. The man seemed fairly young and the athletic body, the height also the way the man held himself, let the students knew he was not some easy character despite his young features.

Kagami stood behind his desk and spared his glance around his class, almost immediately his eyes landed on the tallest boy in the class which was impossibly to be ignored. ' _He is still sitting maybe he is not as tall as I thought he is and hey, is that… snack?'_

Kagami cleared his throat and smiled, "Excuse me, I don't recall the rules in Teikou allowing its students to eat during the class or am I wrong?", every eyes turned to the one he was looking at.

The boy himself shrugged, "Sensei's late, you haven't come just now~", he said almost lazily.

Kagami smiled at his statement, "Now I am here, so keep your food for later and tidy up your desk now, boy."

The boy pouted, clearly disliking the idea, Kagami heard a short whispering command ' _Atsushi'_ coming from somewhere and the boy immediately start to tidy up his snacks, albeit a bit too slowly. Kagami spared his gaze to the boy sitting beside and met with a pair of red eyes, Kagami instantly knew the whisper came from him.

Beside the boy was Midorima, who seemed to act like he had never seen him in his life before. In front of him was a blonde, handsome blonde. Beside the blonde was another boy with aquatic blue hair and beside the boy was a navy-haired boy whose head seemed to be swaying up and down.

"You, with the light blue hair.", Kagami pointed at the boy who seemed surprised being called. "Could you please wake the boy on your left?"

The boy blinked and nodded, it was not hard for him to do the task. A jab to the stomach and the sleeping boy had jumped up with a scream and glared at the culprit with a hushed ' _Tetsu!'_

"No need to scare him like that, I was the one who asked him to wake you up.", Kagami commented from the front.

The boy had the nerve to glare at Kagami. If Kagami was who he was in the past, he would absolutely glared back at him but no, Kagami knew he was a teacher, he had to be more mature than his students were.

"And who might you be, Mister Splitted-Eyebrows?", the boy growled, still glaring.

 _Ah_ , Kagami felt something snapped and when he looked down, he realized it was the wooden pencil he was holding. Luckily, judging from the confusion on his students' face instead of a scared one, they seemed to not realize it. Kagami sighed in relief and hid the evidence under the desk and looked up again with a smile.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself.", Kagami said, looking over all his students. "Hey, my name is Kagami Taiga, I am going to be your homeroom teacher for the rest of your year.", Kagami said, all the while smiling confidently.

Kagami leaned on the desk. "I am a new teacher myself and today is my first day.", Kagami could almost feel the glint in his students' eyes but still continued anyway. "I am still trying to get myself used to around here but I would like you to remember four rules in my class.", Kagami showed the number four by his fingers.

"First. ", Kagami bent one of his fingers. "No eating in my class.", Kagami looked at the purple-haired boy.

"Second.", Kagami bent another one of his fingers. "No sleeping in my class.", Kagami looked at the navy-haired boy.

"Third. ", Kagami bent another finger. "Respect me and I will respect you.",Kagami smiled at all of them softly, making some looked at him in confusion and surprise.

"And fourth also the most important one.", Kagami's voice dropped, making all of them unconsciously straightened. "No hostility between classmates.", many blinked at his statement so Kagami gave an explanation. "By that, I meant any kind of hostile fighting whether physically or mentally like fighting, bullying, etc."

"If I ever found out…", Kagami let the sentences unfinished and he saw many gulped at his sentences. Honestly he did not know what he would do if it really happened but he just knew he really disliked the idea of it so it was good if most of them interpreted it in the wrong way.

Kagami clapped his hand, smiling. "Okay, now let's get on with your introductions~", Kagami looked at the navy-haired boy who was still standing. "You, the handsome one who is still standing over there, go first."

The navy-haired seemed to jolt, seemingly surprised that he had been called handsome which was never, "Tch. Ao-"

"Sensei!", the blonde boy in front of Shintarou raised his hand.

"Yes?", Kagami answered.

"If the handsome one should go first, shouldn't I go first?", the blonde smiled confidently. "I am handsomer than Aominecchi-ssu."

"Kise, teme-…", the navy-haired one growled.

"Alright, alright.", Kagami quickly said to prevent any argument and looked at the blonde, "I did not say that boy is the handsomest in this class so don't worry, you can go after him.", the blonde seemed pleased with it.

Kagami moved his attention back to the impatient boy.

"Tsk. Aomine Daiki.", the boy grumbled.

"No, no, no. I don't want to hear such a boring introduction like that. Please state your name and tell us some about yourself, what you like and what you dislike, Daiki.", Kagami said.

Daiki glared, "Don't call my small name, I don't like it!"

"Okay, that's one thing you dislike.", Kagami nodded his head twice, "And then, Daiki?"

Daiki grumbled, "He is not listening."

"Hey, I am listening to you now, Dai-ki.", Kagami intentionally pronounced his name that way, making the boy angrier. Well, maybe Kagami was enjoying himself by teasing these teenagers.

"Tsk. Whatever. Aomine Daiki is my name, what I like is not your business and I dislike people who annoyed me, for example you.", he was basically growling.

Kagami chuckled, "I see. Okay, you can sit down now.", he looked at the eager blonde. "You go next."

The blonde stood up, a confident almost cocky smile on his face, "My name is Kise Ryouta, I am a part-time model and I play basketball-"

"You do?", Kagami couldn't help the grin showing on his face "You play basketball?"

Kise quickly dismissed the fact that his teacher just cut him off which was rude and answered easily, "I do, in fact the six of us do.", he gestured at colorful-haired students around him, his smile confident, albeit a little too proud.

"Really? You too, Shintarou?", Kagami asked in surprise. _So those bandages were not for music then?_

Everyone in the class was surprised, not only because Kagami somehow knew one of the prodigies in Teikou but the fact that he called the Midorima Shintarou by his small name. Now that they thought about it, he also did the same to the other students too.

Midorima's eyebrows twitched, "Yes, and Sensei…?"

"Yes?"

"I would prefer you call me Midorima."

Kagami blinked, his face clearly showing the big question mark, he was about to ask why when suddenly he 'ah' and hit his fist on his palm. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you Japanese don't call each other by small name unless you are close."

Now it was the students' turn to have big question mark showing on their faces.

Kagami rubbed his neck sheepishly, "You see… I have just come back from America. I'm still not used to Japan's culture here. Sorry."

"Okay, so let's go on with our introduction.", Kagami gestured for Kise to continue.

* * *

Kagami sighed when the day was finally over, he did not know that teaching was such a tiring job, not to mention boring. He was just here for one day yet he had immediately realized something about Teikou's students and that was that they were all so… so serious and had no humor sense at all.

He had tried to attempt some jokes in his class 1-A and another in class 2-B but it was like he was talking to a brick wall and no one laughed at all, not even chuckling or even a smile! They just kind of stared at him like he was some kind of an alien being sent to their school and… and, it was so infuriating!

He knew they were that way because Teikou was an elite, high-standard school but this was hilarious. He was not going to let his students experienced their high school without having fun, absolutely not, he had to think of some plan for this one year.

Kagami heard the sound of shoes scrubbing against floor and the sounds of the balls and he stopped in his track. He realized his feet had unconsciously brought him to the gymnasium. Kagami then remembered his main reason for agreeing to apply for this impossible job.

* * *

' _They are all talented but the last time I saw them, they are growing too rapidly, I am afraid they might get into trouble in the future. But my condition got worse and I had to go to America for treatment, leaving the basketball club and them. I am worried for them, Taiga. The last time I was there, one of them has started to undergone change, I don't know how they are now, they should be the freshmen in high school now.', Kozo-san had said, sounding so troubled._

' _But… I don't understand, why me, Kozo-san? I just graduated from high school a year ago and I have never been a material for teacher. What can I do for them?',Kagami remembered himself asking the obvious, feeling utterly confused._

 _But the older man had smiled and his answer was simple_

 _"Because you are a basketball idiot."_

* * *

Kagami could not help the excitement and curiosity to take a look into the supposedly famous basketball team and maybe found the students that Kozo-san was worrying about.

The gymnasium was gigantic, huge and well taken care of. There were four courts in it and LOTS of students were practicing in each. It seemed like basketball team was favored in Teikou.

Kagami heard noises of someone arguing from the deeper part of the gymnasium and on the second court, he saw blue and yellow.

"Aomine and Kise? So they do play basketball. Hohh, the court they were playing at had the least number of players, so they are… first string?", Kagami grinned, excitement flowing in his vein at the prospect of a good player.

"Aomine!", Midorima's scolding voice shouted through the entire of gymnasium, now every eyes were directed to the commotion between the rainbow heads.

Kagami could not hear what they were arguing, but from what Kagami could read from their expressions and mouths, it seemed to be something serious, very serious.

"It's not my fault that no one could keep up with me! Damn you all, really, why still I bothered to continue my high school here. It's just the same story with the middle high…", it was Aomine.

"You know what I have been thinking? I think the six of us should have separated and compete each other in the matches.", that was also Aomine.

While Aomine was talking, everyone in that court was silent, even the coach still kept his serious mask and said nothing. The members from the other courts turned their eyes away to continue with their practice with solemn expression, trying to act like nothing happened.

 _What? Is this how basketball practices should feel like? It's so damn gloomy, it's like we are in middle of a war._

"Dai-chan!", a girl, maybe the manager, shouted, earning Kagami's attention back.

He saw Aomine grabbing his bag and left without as much a word to his coach or his teammates, and none of them, except the girl bothered to try stopping him.

 _Just. What. The…_

When the scowling blue-haired teen got to the entrance, Kagami moved to stand in his way, effectively blocking his way. Without looking, Aomine stepped to the right which followed by Kagami, he stepped again to the left which also followed by Kagami.

"Damn it, did you do this on purpose?!", finally, he raised his eyes and saw Kagami. "Oh, it's you.", he said boringly, and tried to step away again but this time Kagami reached his hand out to grab his shoulder.

"What-", before Daiki could even finish his sentence, suddenly he was flipping on the air and he ended up laying on his back, looking upside down at his new teacher.

The entire gymnasium suddenly went silent, most of them shocked at the fact that a teacher just flipped a student over the shoulder, and not just any student but their basketball ace.

"Hey!", the coach and the managers finally came to their senses and started making their way to them. "What are you doing! You know how dangerous your action is?! What if you injured him?! He is an athlete !"

"I know.", Kagami cut him off, his voice stern and his eyes darkened. Of course he knew about the consequences of an athlete having an injury. He was once an athlete and had lost his chance by an injury. He knew so he did not put any force just now, making sure the boy was unharmed, "I apologize, Coach … Sanada, isn't it? "

"Do I know you?", Naoto Sanada, Teikou's coach asked in confusion.

"I know Coach Kozo Shirogane, I heard a lot from him.", Kagami explained shortly, ignoring the surprises showing on many faces. "Now, Aomine, apologize to your -"

Finally, coming over his shock, Aomine immediately got up and utmost his most heated glare, "What the fuck do you mean?! You were the one attacking me, you apologize!"

"Fine. Sorry for flipping you just now, Aomine. I lost my temper.", Kagami shortly said, his face calm. "Now, your turn, apologize."

"Why should I apologize to you?!"

"Not to me, but to your coach and teammates, fool."

"Wh-wha-…", Aomine was caught off guard.

"Apologize for your attitude just now. You were being disrespectful to them. Not just that, you are disturbing the atmosphere of the whole practice."

Aomine's face darkened and he stepped up right to Kagami's face, "Don't act like you are the boss here, you are just a new homeroom teacher, what do you know about basketball? About our team? About 'me'?!"

Kagami smiled, "You know? You are lucky that I am your teacher."

"Like hell I do.", Aomine cut in.

"Because if I am not, I might have punched you just now.", Kagami finished his sentence, a smile still on his face.

"Wha-?!", Aomine stepped back, shocked for such violence from the seemingly harmless teacher. Well, Kagami was huge, he looked scary but from the impression Aomine got during the class, he was not violent at all, actually it was the opposite, he kept on smiling, making silly jokes here and there and seemed to have saint's patience. _'Was he joking?'_

"So Aomine, go on and apologize.", Kagami gestured to the shocked coach and the rainbow heads who had come over and heard what Kagami said about punching.

Aomine fisted both his hands and shouted, "Why should I apologize! I have done nothing wrong! I bet you don't even know what happened!"

Immediately after Aomine finished his words, he saw Kagami's hand coming, he thought he really was going to punch him so he closed his eyes and waited for the upcoming fist. But he was surprised when that huge palm landed on top of his head and pushed his head down into bowing.

"Well, since this immature brat refused to apologize, then I, as his homeroom teacher, would like to apologize in his regard.", the figure beside Aomine said. "He seemed to be off today so please excuse him to go cool his head. Sorry if he has somehow affected the team, do continue with your practice.", Kagami bowed and pulled Aomine away by the back of his shirt.

"What… Who is that?", Coach Sanada asked in confusion, not understanding anything.

"He is our new homeroom teacher, Coach Sanada.", Akashi offered an explanation, looking at the direction his homeroom teacher dragged Aomine to. _'He is such an… unusual teacher._ '

At first, Akashi did not think much of his homeroom teacher. In his eyes, he was just another silly and probably incompetent teacher, especially considering how young he looked like. But after what happened just now, Akashi could not help but feel a bit… intrigued with this seemingly inexperienced teacher. _'This might be… interesting._ ', he thought to himself, smirking a bit.

-To be Continued-

Enjoy reading ... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thank you for those who enjoyed reading this story. :)

I would like to remind everyone that there would be Character OOC in this story. And in this story, Kagami is not just a simple boy who love basketball and only know to love basketball, I could only say that his family background was not that simple. I would reveal more about his history along the story.

So here is chapter 2, enjoy reading :)

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Chapter 2 :

"I don't get it.", Kagami mumbled, staring into the space in his kitchen.

"You don't get what, Taiga?", Juno, one of those who had watched the little boy grow up into the man he was today, looked up from the dinner he was making. "Is it about the job that you got? You are a teacher right now, ain't you? What school is it again that you are working at currently?"

"Teikou High."

"Really? You really apply to such a prestigious high school and got accepted? Wow, I wonder what they see in you.", Juno chuckled.

"Geez. Thank you for having so little faith in me.", Kagami huffed. "But to answer your question, it is purely by Kozo-san's recommendation letter."

"Kozo-san? Hmm… It sounds familiar."

"You remember that kind Japanese person who was my neighbor during my stay in the hospital?"

"Oh, oh. You mean him. Now that I think about it, you do become close with him during those short two months. Even after you were released from the hospital, you still went to the hospital just to visit him."

"Yeah, and you do know the story about his students, right? The ones that he said were amazingly good in basketball to the point he thought it might overwhelm his students? The ones he was worrying about?"

"Wait.", Juno turned off his stove, turning to face the young lad with an _'are-you-serious'_ look, "You mean to say… That's the reason you even trying to be something that is very much… not you?"

"Damn it, Juno. I know I am not teacher material, okay? You don't have to keep rubbing it off on my face.", Kagami huffed again.

"No no, I am serious, Taiga. Do you?"

Kagami sighed and nodded, "I know it's stupid but hey, Kozo-san was very sincere when he asked for my help. I also did not understand why me but then he said …"

"Because you are a basketball idiot.", Juno finished for him, he was there when he had heard the old man proclaimed such thing. "Of course, that's what make you agree, because it's related to basketball."

Kagami smiled ruefully, "Sorry, but… I guess I really am a basketball idiot?"

Juno chuckled, "Yes. You are." Juno turned on the stove again, resuming the cooking. "So do you find Kozo's students?"

"No."

Juno snapped his head at Kagami, his face clearly asking 'WHAT'?

"Well. Kozo-san never told me their names, only how talented they are. Later, his condition turned worse so I never got the chance to tell him about me agreeing to help him. I have asked Rikan to keep in contact with the hospital about Kozo-san and the response was still negative.", Kagami sighed again.

There was also this possibility of Kozo-san's students to not continuing their studies in Teikou. It suddenly became such a hopeless case for Kagami. To add up to it, there was also the problem with his student named Aomine Daiki.

"Well… ", Juno hummed, smiling when the sweet aroma of the dish attacked his nostril. "Have you tried to search the info for the most talented players in Teikou Middle? Surely if they are as amazing as what Kozo-san's said, then there must be articles about them, right?

"I have asked Dio for it. He had found some articles about it few days ago, he said he would send me the email when he had the time."

Juno shook his head, "You are such a lazy-ass, Taiga. You ask the others to do things you could have done yourself."

Kagami smiled cheekily, "Well, you guys are the one who spoil me."

"Oops, I guess we do.", the two of them laughed together.

"Damn, I really can't imagine what your students would think if they know their teacher is a spoiled brat.", Juno snickered.

"Well, they don't know and hey, I think I have done well for my first day! Except… maybe, I kinda screwed up in the end of it.", Kagami rubbed his neck sheepishly and proceeded to tell Juno about what happened in the gym that day.

"Oh? And then? What happened after you dragged your student away?", Juno finally finished cooking and took a seat in front of Taiga.

"Well…", Kagami thought back to it and flinched. "It didn't go well… obviously."

-…-

" _Hey! Where are you dragging me off to?!", Aomine shouted._

 _Kagami didn't give him any response, actually he himself did not know. Then his eyes caught sight of the hose laying harmlessly in the middle of a small garden. He let Aomine go and grabbed the hose, turning the water on._

" _Hey-!", Aomine had just managed to say one word when suddenly he was greeted with cold water. "He-! H-Hey! St- pwah…", Aomine tried to protect himself against the assault as much as he could but it was kind of fruitless._

" _I SAID STOP!", he finally managed to shout a complete sentence._

 _Kagami turned the water off and drop the hose, looking at the completely drenched Aomine._

" _JUST…", Aomine mumbled, facing down, his fist trembling. He raised his head and glared, "JUST WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!", he shouted, furious._

" _Well, remember in the gym I said that you are going to cool your head?"_

 _A tick appeared on Aomine's forehead. "AND THEN YOU DRENCHED ME? DOES IT SEEM LIKE I HAVE COOLED MY HEAD NOW?"_

" _Do you?"_

" _OF COURSE NO, YOU IDIOT! DAMN IT, just what kind of teacher you are! You flipped me over the shoulder, and then attacked me with water! No teacher should have done this! You… you… I will report you to the school!", Aomine pointed his finger right to Kagami's face._

" _Go.", Kagami simply said._

" _WHA-?!", Aomine was caught off guard by how easy he had said it._

" _Go and report it. I probably will just lose my job by the end of today.", Kagami shrugged, making Aomine dumb-struck. "But Aomine, just what the hell is wrong with you just now?", Kagami completely disregard the fact that he should not curse, well he was going to lose his job anyway._

" _Wha-?", Aomine whispered in surprise._

" _I don't know what the hell is wrong with you or maybe your team or maybe the whole basketball team in Teikou.", Kagami said, remembering what Aomine had shouted at him before. "But I do know one thing, Aomine.", he paused for a sec._

" _I know that basketball is supposed to be fun.", Kagami said with conviction._

 _Aomine took a sharp breath, "Wha-…"_

" _Well, I said basketball is supposed to be fun.", Kagami repeated. "You might not know, but I played basketball.", Aomine did not seem to notice the way Kagami was saying it in past sentence. "So I know that basketball is supposed to be fun. I enjoy it VERY MUCH, I love it actually.", Kagami emphasized on the word very much._

 _Aomine scrunched his eyebrows, feeling complicated. In one side, he was confused by why his new teacher suddenly brought this up. In the other side, something in his heart seemed to be reacting to his words._

 _Aomine looked down, smiling softly and whispered, "I know… I know that basketball is fun, I know."_

 _Kagami waited, he could see from Aomine's eyes that he really meant what he said. It was the desperation showing in his eyes that made Kagami waited._

" _You know, Sensei?", Kagami was surprised, it was the first time Aomine had addressed him as Sensei. Aomine looked up, meeting ruby eyes with a bitter smile, "I love basketball. I really love it… so much.", he turned and walked away._

" _Hey! Aomine!", Kagami shouted after him. "You aren't done talking, are you? What do you mean? If you really love basketball… then why? Why are you looking the way you looked right now?", those eyes that did not show enjoyment but something akin to… torture._

 _Aomine chuckled humorlessly, "Because I love basketball… too much, too much."_

-…-

"I don't get it…", Kagami mumbled again, back to the one thing that had been plaguing his mind. "He said he loved basketball but I don't see the face of someone who love basketball on him.", Kagami scrunched his eyebrows. "I don't get it."

"Well…", Juno hummed. "I also don't get it."

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense, right?"

Juno nodded, "But Taiga?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Don't you think… that maybe you are intercepting too much into your students' life?"

"What do you mean?", Kagami tilted his head.

"I understand where you are coming from, you saw something not right so you were trying to make it right, it is so you. But Taiga, you are JUST a teacher. And what does teacher supposed to do at school?"

"To… teach?"

"Correct!", Juno shouted, making a circle with his hands. "You are a teacher, an English teacher, so you are supposed to focus more to improve their English. Not meddling with their private life!"

"What? I am not meddling! … I am not right?"

Juno hummed, "If you ask me, then I would say yes."

Kagami frowned, he did not realize that he was overstepping his line.

"First, Taiga, try to watch over your actions at school. Assaulting student is a no-no."

"I know.", Kagami sighed. "I was not planning to assault anyone, it's just… well, it's harmless so it doesn't count as assaulting, right?"

"Taiga, that's just excuses.", Juno deadpanned.

"Alright. Yeah, you are right.", Kagami sighed. "I will try to make up for it tomorrow."

"And…?"

"Refrain from… assaulting anyone?"

Juno shook his head and corrected, "Refrain from assaulting **your students**. You are still free to assault someone dangerous, for example a pervert, a molester, a -"

Kagami cut him off, "Yeah yeah, I got it.", he chuckled, "That's the reason Dad got me to learn martial arts in the first place."

Juno chuckled and nodded, "So yes, that's the first one. And second, focus more on your responsibility as a teacher."

"Yeah yeah, in my case, to improve their English, right?"

Juno nodded, "Yes, that's the main responsibility as a teacher."

"And third…?"

"Third? To take care of your students, of course!"

"Huh? Just now, you said that I am meddling with their lives!", Kagami pouted.

"Yeah yeah, I said so. But I did not mean that you shouldn't care for your students. Other than teaching school lessons, a teacher's job is to guide his students."

"Guide…", Kagami blinked.

"Guide.", Juno nodded, "So it's fine to actually care for your students but you should also give them their spaces. Don't meddle too much, but also don't disregard them."

Kagami stared at Juno for a few seconds, then his face softened, "Just like what you have been doing for me all this time, huh? Guiding… and protecting.", he smiled sincerely.

Juno was caught off guard then coughed to hide his embarrassment, "Well, you could think of it that way if you want."

Kagami laughed, "Thank you, Juno."

Juno grinned, "You are welcome, Bocchan-sama. I have known that you are not teacher's material, amateur."

Kagami shook his head, "No, not only this, I mean thank you… for everything you have done for me, really… You… and everyone else.", Kagami smiled. "I would not trade anything in this world for you guys."

"Even basketball?", Juno had meant it as a joke.

Kagami was silent at first but then he whispered softly with conviction, "Yeah."

Juno was surprised, he knew his young master had really meant it, "I'm sorry, Taiga.", he whispered. He knew he was one of the reasons his young master had to stop pursuing his dream."That day... If only I..."

"Don't, Juno.", Kagami cut him off. "It's no use talking about what if, even if there is what if, I would have still done the same thing. You guys are my family.", Kagami smiled.

Juno mimicked the sincere smile on the other's face, "Thank you, Bocchan-sama."

Kagami pouted, "Don't call me that. You know I don't like it." the gloomy atmosphere was completely washed away just by his one sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, Taiga. So… ", Juno grinned. "Hungry yet?"

Kagami grinned too, "You bet."

* * *

The next morning…

"I must hurry!", Kagami mumbled, running down from second floor, to be surprised to see Juno was in the kitchen.

"Juno? You are here? Didn't you say you weren't staying last night?", Kagami accepted the breakfast and lunch Juno had handed to him without any questions.

"Got a call at midnight from your Dad, still got to take care of something around here."

"Dad called you? How is he?", Kagami asked while walking to the door.

"The same as usual.", Juno shrugged, following behind.

Kagami caught the meaning of it and frowned, "Tell him to not overwork himself and to take care of himself.", he said while putting on his black-polished shoes.

Juno grinned, "You should tell him by yourself. Your dad would only listen if it is coming from his dear son."

Kagami chuckled, "Fine. I will call him later. Thanks for the breakfast by the way. Gotta go now.", he grabbed his bag and key.

"Oh, wait, Taiga.", Juno called. "There is news of our rival enemy starting up something around here. So be careful, okay?"

Kagami chuckled, "Got it. Don't worry, I could protect myself."

Juno frowned, "I know. We know. But still, be careful out there."

Kagami blinked at how serious Juno had sounded so he replied it with equal seriousness, "I will."

-Teikou High-

Kagami sighed in relief, he had managed to arrive on time. Actually he still got ten minutes before the class started. When Kagami arrived at the teacher's office, everyone was looking at him weirdly.

'Huh? Is there something on my face?', he had eaten his breakfast on the way to school, could there be some left on his face? Kagami quickly took out his phone after he sat down in his desk and checked his face, it was fine.

"Kagami-sensei.", Obita-sensei called, his demeanor colder than yesterday, and was it disgust that Kagami detected in his eyes?

"You are told to go to Principal's office right away. Come on, I will bring you there.", Obita started to walk without even making sure whether Kagami was following or not, though Kagami still followed nonetheless.

It was not until Kagami had stepped into the principal's office and saw Aomine and Coach Sanada there that he realized what the problem might be. And the only thing that passed through his mind was ' _oops'_

* * *

-Aomine's POV-

"Good morning, Kagami-sensei. You finally come.", a smile appeared on the usually poker face.

"Morning, Principal.", Kagami nodded his head to the principal. "Morning, Coach Sanada.", Kagami nodded to my coach who did not even acknowledge him.

"Morning to you too, Aomine.", I blinked in surprise. I did not expect him, a teacher, to bother greeting me, a mere student. No teacher in Teikou had bothered to do so so far.

"Hm. Morning.", I grumbled in reply.

Well, he probably thought that I really had reported him to the school about yesterday in which I did not.

I had just arrived at the school when Coach Sanada retrieved me and brought me here.

Apparently he had reported the accident in the gym that had happened yesterday. He said and I quoted, _"I can't allow such a violent teacher to be teaching in Teikou. He will endanger the student and even sully Teikou reputation."_

"-... Teikou reputation.", ah, so Coach had repeated the same thing just now.

"I hope Principal could reconsider whether he was competent enough to be teaching in our school."

Principal nodded, still a smile on his face, you could not guess what he was thinking at all. "Is that all you are going to say, ?"

I saw Coach hesitated before he nodded, "That's all."

Principal nodded and looked at Kagami sensei, "Now, Kagami-sensei, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sensei's face hardened, "I have nothing to say.", I blinked and so did Coach and Obita-sensei.

"Nothing...?", Principal sounded amused.

"Yes. I don't know the exact story that was being told to you but I do admit to have flipped Aomine over my shoulder yesterday. That's my fault, I am willing to apologize and take any punishment Principal has in mind.", he said it without hesitation at all.

"I ... see.", Principal said slowly. The amusement still showing on his face.

"So... Aomine-san?"

I jumped and stuttered , "Y-Yes...?"

"I haven't heard you say anything since the beginning. I want to hear what you think."

"I...", I mumbled.

"Do keep in mind that your opinion would play a big part in determining the outcome of this talk."

I cursed inwardly. Well, it is true that I was annoyed and angry for what that new teacher had done to me yesterday, meddling with my problem. But...

 _'Basketball is supposed to be fun.'_

I took a deep breath, "I guess... As long as he apologize, in which he had yesterday, I have no problem with it."

I stubbornly looked away from the stare coming from the three teachers and kept my eyes on the principal.

"Are you sure?", Principal raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yeah... He didn't hurt me at all yesterday and well... he managed to help me cool my head." _by completely drenching me._ Aomine did not say the last part out loud.

"So your problem from yesterday was solved already?"

"Yeah.", I lied easily. I wouldn't have been this bothered if it was that easy to solve.

After hearing what I said, Principal said he would think and decide about Kagami-sensei's punishment later. He then told us all to go back since the class is about to start.

I walked with Kagami-sensei since my first class was with him. We were both silent along the way to the teacher's office. After he took the things he needed for class, we went on our way to the class.

It was then that he started talking.

"Why did you cover up for me?", he asked me.

"Don't misunderstand me. I was only stating the truth.", I grumbled.

"So...", he paused. "The water really works, huh?"

I stopped and saw the smirk on his face, "You think?!", I growled.

The smirk was gone, turning into a serious face, the same expression he had when he was giving me the big talk about basketball.

"Seriously Aomine... Why? I thought you were angry yesterday, saying how you were going to report me to the school."

I scoffed, "I don't care whether you believe it or not but I never reported anything to the school."

"Yeah, I trust you.", he answered without missing a beat, catching me off guard.

"So I want to know why the sudden change in your attitude?", he asked, his gaze was so intense and honest to the point I had to turn my gaze away.

"Well...", I continued to walk while thinking. Why indeed.

I was angry and annoyed yesterday and still so until now. But then I remembered how he went on saying how basketball was supposed to be fun.

It was not his words that managed to move me, no, I had heard the exact same thing from a lot of people before, it never made any changes.

It was his eyes. His honest eyes when he had said it. The eyes that reminded me of... the young me.

"Do you really love it?", I asked him, my voice a whisper.

He did not answer immediately, probably thinking of what I was referring to but then his answer came as sudden, "Yes. I do."

I chuckled bitterly, ' _you_ _probably _would not anymore after you play with me__.' I thought, remembering the last match I had last year, how I had crushed my opponents' will to play, how I had... taken away the fun in basketball from them.

"Hey, are you saying that you change your mind about me just because I said I love basketball?", his voice curious.

I looked away and coughed, "So what if it is.", I mumbled under my breath, hoping he did not hear my lame reason.

"So you forgive me just because like you, I love basketball too?", I could hear amusement from his voice.

I turned and glared at him as much as I could, "Who said anything about forgiving, you... you pyscho teacher!"

He laughed, holding his stomach. Normal people should have got angry when someone called them pyscho but this teacher of mine laughed. He must be insane!

He grabbed my shoulder with one hand, the other hand wiping the tears in his eyes.

"So I guess... you are a basketball idiot too huh?", he grinned widely.

"Wha-...", suddenly it was too much for me to stand there, near his presence.

He patted my shoulder twice then walked into the class with a booming English, " _Good morning, class_!"

His words, his eyes, his grin, it was like a reminder of what I used to be and it hurt because I was not who I used to be anymore.

* * *

Normal POV

"So… That's the difference between Past Tense and Present Perfect Tense. It's not that hard, really. You could use your imagination to help you determine when and which one should you use.", Kagami said, finished drawing the time line differentiating the two tenses.

"Any question?", Kagami looked around the class, some of the students were shaking their head, while the others were just staring at him.

"No? Good, so now I am going to ask you questions.", Kagami looked around, randomly choosing a student, "Yamada."

The scrawny boy jumped out of his seat, "Y-Yes, Sensei?"

"Relax, Yamada.", Kagami smiled at his student's cute antic, "So here's the question. I ate your burger last night, how do you pronounce it in English?"

"Uhm… ' _I … ate your hamburger last night_ ?' ", he said in hesitation.

"Correct! Good job, Yamada, though you should watch your pronunciation a bit. I have realized from you Japanese that you tend to add another vowel in the end of some words. Like just now, ' _Last night_ ' not ' _Lasti Nighto'_. Go on, try to say it."

The students repeated the correct pronunciation.

Kagami nodded in approval, "Yeah, I know you guys can get it right. I guess it's the problem of habit, huh? Okay, next. Aoi and Kise."

The two of them stood up in confusion, since they were being called at the same time.

"Aoi, go on and ask Kise whatever question in present perfect tense.", Kagami ordered.

Aoi beamed and asked Kise in fluent English, " _Do you have a girlfriend?_ "

Kise chuckled, he got what the question was, it was a question he was often being asked for, " _No, I don't have any girlfriend._ ", he winked at Aoi who squealed.

Kagami coughed, "Well, congrats Aoi, but the question you ask is not in the right tense. Kise, you do the questioning. In present perfect tense, okay?", Kagami emphasized the last part.

Kise hummed and grinned when he thought of one, " _Have you bought my newest modeling magazine?_ ", he asked with his charming smile.

Aoi squealed again, " _Of course! I have bought it!_ "

Kise winked again, " _Thank you!_ "

Kagami shook his head in amusement, "Okay, sit down the two of you. Well, the grammar is right. But still the two of you, watch your pronunciation, especially you, Kise."

"Huhhh? Why, Sensei~?! I think I have said it well!", Kise complained.

"Yes, you have. But please put off the '–ssu' that you randomly put in, okay?"

Kise widened his eyes in bewilderment while the girls giggled and some of the boys chuckled, in Aomine's case snickered.

"You are mean, Sensei!", Kise pouted, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

Kagami could not help but chuckled, " _And you are childish, kid._ ", those who understood English chuckled, even Akashi and Midorima had a smile on their faces.

Kise tilted his head and pouted, "You just said something bad about me, weren't you Sensei?"

"Nothing.", Kagami smiled. "Okay, now everyone, please do the exercises on pages 13."

While they were working on it, Kagami walked around the class to take a look at their work, giving praise when they had done the problem correctly, correct them when they were wrong. Other than Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and three other students, so far everyone was doing well keeping up with the lessons.

The bell rang, indicating the end of the first class. "Okay, collect your book to the front, those who haven't finished, I will give you time until the end of school today.", Kagami announced.

"Huh?!", Aomine and Kise both shouted in disbelief.

"Sensei! I have practice after school!", Kise argued while Aomine averted his eyes since he himself was not sure whether he was coming to practice later or not.

"So? Finish it before practice then.", Kagami simply said.

"But I- I- There's no time, Sensei!", Kise argued again.

"Well, you guys have lunch break.", Kagami shrugged, picking up all the books under his arm. "If any of you need help, you know where to find me.", he lightly tapped the top of Kise's head with his fist.

-Lunch break-

"Wow, you sure eat a lot huh, Kagami-sensei?", Riko sweat dropped while taking a look at the enormous amount of lunch that Kagami had brought with him to the table they were sitting in cafeteria. "No wonder you are so huge."

Kagami chuckled and opened his three boxes of lunch. "Itadakimasu.", the two of them said together, Kagami learnt about it from Riko yesterday.

"So, is it true?", Riko suddenly asked. Kagami only raised his split eyebrows in silent question since his mouth was full of food.

"There were rumors going around at school, saying a new teacher abuse the school basketball's ace in his first day of work.", Riko absent-mindedly said.

Kagami choked on his food, "Wha-wha? Abuse?! I am not! Since when has it escalated into something that grave! I only lightly flipping him over the shoulder!", Kagami shouted in disbelief which earned him a slap in the arm.

"Your voice, idiot! Everyone is looking this way.", Riko hissed.

Kagami looked around and most of them immediately averted their gazes as if afraid of him. ' _Oops._ '

Riko huffed and asked in a normal voice, "So it is true then?"

"I flipped him over the shoulder, that's true. But no abusing, absolutely no.", Kagami deadpanned.

Riko looked at him in disbelief, "I could not believe you had done that! Are you crazy?!"

Kagami sighed, "I heard about that a lot already."

"Could you tell me the reason why?", Kagami looked at Riko who was peering at him with pure curiosity, not judging.

"Well, I don't really know.", Kagami answered honestly. "I saw him sort of having an argument during practice, saying some things then just left without a word to his teammates or his coach, ignoring their call. And well… I play basketball myself and I love it very much so when I saw his attitude, I… I was… influenced by my own personal feelings, I think."

Riko hummed, "I see."

For a minute or two, the only sound in their table was the sounds of utensil hitting plates and munching.

"I play basketball too, you know?"

Kagami snapped his head at Riko, his eyes wide, "You do?!"

"What, is it weird for a girl to play basketball?", Riko snapped.

"No no no, it's just… Wow… It's great.", Kagami breathed out. So not only he had basketball idiot as his student, he also had fellow teacher who played basketball too. It's like fate was telling him, he could not stay away from basketball.

Riko huffed, seeing the honesty in his eyes, "Well, my father is a trainer and I learn a lot from him. When I was in high-school, I became a coach for our basketball team. Have you heard of Seirin High?"

"Wow? It's cool, Riko-sensei, really.", Kagami grinned in admiration. "But sorry, I haven't heard of Seirin at all because remember, I have just moved here around one month ago."

"Oh yes, I forgot.", Riko then shrugged. "It's fine though, compared to Teikou, Seirin is not really that famous. But it doesn't mean my team was by anyway weak, okay, it's just that there are people stronger out there."

"Yeah, I get it.", Kagami nodded. "It's the same as in America, but that's what made it fun, right?", he grinned, the thought of facing strong opponent always made him thrill in excitement.

"Idiot.", Riko huffed in amusement. "But I guess you are right."

"I know right?", Kagami grinned merrily, making Riko laugh.

"But you can't blame Aomine for his attitude then.", Riko suddenly said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know him personally but I have heard a lot even after I graduated from high school, the rumors about a group of junior high school students who were unbeatable in basketball."

Kagami suddenly got the feeling he knew where this was going, he stopped eating and focused on Riko's story.

"I got curious and went to their last match in national last year and it was… horrible.", Riko shuddered. "They are too strong, to the point their opponents just give up. Can you imagine that feeling when your opponent just stopped chasing after you, not bothering to chase after the ball anymore?"

Kagami was stunned, that sounded like the students Kozo-san was talking about! He was about to ask more questions about them when Riko continued, "I saw Aomine's face that day. He was devastated, that poor kid. He probably thought no one could beat him anymore, if no one even bothered to try, why should he keep on playing basketball, right?"

"Wait wait wait.", something in Kagami's mind seemed to click. "So the unbeatable juniors you were talking about, Aomine is one of them?!", Kagami asked in surprise. He had a feeling that Aomine was good at basketball from when he first laid his eyes on him in the gym but he never expected him to be the very students he was searching for!

Riko raised her eyebrows, "You don't know?"

Kagami shook his head. "But wait… You are certain right that they are the strongest during their junior high?"

"Of course! They were even given the title ' _Generation of Miracles_ ' after their last national match. Every high-school is watching for them this year, their debut in high-school.", Riko proclaimed.

Kagami absorbed all the information and nodded, "So… Other than Aomine, who are the others … uhm, Kisedai?"

"You really don't know, do you?!", Riko asked in disbelief. "Now that I think about it, all of the Kisedai members are in your class! How come you don't know about them!"

Kagami blinked and blinked, "You said… All of them are in my class?!" ' _WHAT?! All these times I was thinking of how to find them, they are actually right under my nose!_ '

"Yes. They are Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta and the sixth phantom man, Kuroko Tetsuya.", Riko said proudly.

Kagami's mind stopped working and quickly circuiting back to the introduction he made his students did yesterday, his mind playing the words Kise had said.

 _"My name is Kise Ryouta, I am a part-time model and I play basketball-"_

 _"You do? You play basketball?"_

 _"I do, in fact the six of us do."_

Kagami laughed out loud, surprising his companion. Kise had told him that the six of them played basketball but who would ever thought that the six of them were actually the ones he was supposed to be looking for?

ALL six of them together in one place with him assigned as their teacher. Well, if it's not fate, Kagami did not know what fate was anymore.

It suddenly became clear to him why Aomine had said he loved basketball and yet he had looked like he did not enjoy it anymore.

Kagami somehow knew that he had made the right choice, coming to this school. As a fellow basketball idiot, it was only right if he lend a hand to fellow basketball idiots in need, right?

-To be Continued-

Hello, everyone! Thank you for following this story. I am glad that some of you like this story. About the update time, hmm… Actually I could not guarantee when exactly I would be updating my stories, I am sorry :) But I will try my best to find some time and keep writing and update it as quick as I can !

Once again, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

As always thanks for the support, guys! Hope you keep enjoying this story! Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3 :

"Don't complain! This is your last year already, bear with it! I don't care, I want to see the summary on Friday.", Kagami announced to the class who all groaned in reply. "Well, you guys can go home now.", Kagami said, looking at the watch.

"Remember your homework okay?!", Kagami shouted to the leaving students, hearing an unwilling 'Yes, Sensei' from them.

Kagami chuckled, he did understand their feeling. He was once a student and well, the prospect of having homework was not very enjoyable even for him. But now he was the one giving them the homework, it actually felt kind of fun.

"Sensei…"

Kagami jumped a bit at the sudden soft voice calling him, he looked to the door and saw Kuroko standing there, "Oh hey, Kuroko! What is it?"

"These are the exercises you asked us to finish today.", Kuroko handed him four books, his, Aomine's, Kise's and Murasakibara's.

"Oh okay, thank you, Kuroko. You guys are the last one, I honestly thought you guys forgot it.", Kagami took all his things and started walking to the door, Kuroko following beside him.

"Sorry, Sensei. I did not forget, I am just waiting for the others so that I could give it to you at once.", Kuroko said softly.

Kagami chuckled and the two of them walked in silent.

"You are close with them huh?", Kagami suddenly asked.

Kuroko tilted his head in question.

"With Aomine, Akashi, well... with the Kisedai?", Kagami decided to just shortened it.

Kuroko nodded in reply.

"How long have you been playing basketball together, Kuroko?", Kagami asked again.

Kuroko blinked in surprise and pondered on it, "Since around my first year in junior high if I recall. I was already in basketball club at that time but I was in third string while they were in first string."

"Oh? So even if you guys were separated, you still played together huh?"

"No. Before we... never knew each other outside the club, even though I was classmates with some of them.", Kuroko explained softly.

"Huh? Why?", Kagami wondered.

"Because I have low presence, Sensei. Most people tend to not realize my presence.", Kuroko explained while staring right at Kagami's eyes.

"Huh? Low presence? You do? I think you are fine though.", Kagami furrowed his eyebrows.

Kuroko stared more at him before he whispered softly, "You are the first, Sensei. You are... different. You have noticed me easily from the first day.", he remembered the way Kagami easily called on him to wake Aomine up. He was beyond surprised that day.

"Of course I have noticed you, you were right there. How could I not notice you?", Kagami did not understand.

"Really, Sensei? It is... easy to see me?", Kuroko asked.

Kagami nodded and answered easily, "Of course."

Instead of being happy, Kuroko sighed. _'Then maybe what Akashi-kun said was right, I have started to lose my touch._ ' Kuroko gripped his fists tightly, _'If I could not use my low presence as a weapon anymore, how could I be of use to the team then..._ '

"Hey, Kuroko?", Kagami tapped on his shoulder, looking at him in concern, "You alright there?"

Kuroko kept his poker face and nodded. "I have to go now, Sensei."

"Oh? Practice?", Kagami guessed in which Kuroko replied with a nod.

"Alright then, see you later, Kuroko.", Kuroko bowed to him and turned to walk away. "Take care, okay?", Kagami shouted after his leaving form.

Kagami was looking at his back silently. _Kuroko was really small huh? Not just small, he looked kind of... fragile_.

 _'Hmm... After meeting the Principal, I have nothing to do, maybe I should go watch their practice for a bit.'_

* * *

...

* * *

"I am sorry, I'm late.", Kuroko bowed down.

"It's fine, Kurokocchi! We are just about to start the meeting by the way.", Kise put his arm around the little shadow's shoulders and dragged him into the group of Kisedai gathering in front of the coach.

"Meeting about what?", Kuroko tilted his head.

Coach Sanada coughed to gather their attentions, "It is sudden but we are going to have a practice match against Seirin, they are on their way here as we are talking."

"Seirin?"

"I have heard of it...", Akashi spoke up. "They were once being called the black horse during the time Kiyoshi Teppei lead the team."

"Yes, and that was around two years ago.", Momoi opened her chart where she kept her data. "After Kiyoshi Teppei and the co graduated, they had lost their pillars."

"But this year, there is a rumor going around about two foreigners joining Seirin's team and since then, they have been going around, playing practice match against other schools.", Momoi finished.

"How are the outcome of their practice matches, Satsuki?", Akashi asked.

"So far, out of the six matches they had, they managed to win four matches, one draw against the infamous Kaijou High and one lose against Shutoku High with only one-digit gap, it was a close match.", Momoi answered easily.

Most of the Kisedai was impressed by their achievement, both Kaijou and Shutoku were ones of the powerhouse in national.

Even Aomine was excited to play with them. _'Maybe they wouldn't disappoint me.'_

"So as you can hear, they are not an easy opponent. So I have got Momoi to prepare data about Seirin, she will give you a brief now.", Coach Sanada nodded to Momoi.

Momoi nodded back, "Alright, then first..."

...

While Momoi was sharing the data she got with the Kisedai, Kagami was trying to make a call to his father.

 _"The number you are calling is out of reach, please try again later."_

Kagami frowned, he had been trying to reach his dad since lunch break but it was always the same answer.

He tried to call Reo, his dad's personal assistant and it was the same.

 _'Weird...'_ , Kagami could not help but be worried since that morning Juno had been weird too. It was normal for him to remind him to be careful considering their background but something in his tone sounded different from usual.

 _'Could it be...'_ , just when Kagami's thought was about to turn for worse, he got a message from Reo.

 _"Sorry, Taiga. Me and your Dad were in the middle of a very important meeting. Your Dad is still entertaining our clients, he swear to call you this evening._

 _And don't worry. We are safe."_

Below, he attached the photo of his dad smiling in the mid of people in suits just like him.

Kagami stared at the photo for a long time and sighed in relief. _'At least they are fine.'_

He quickly typed a reply before putting his phone into his pocket, his whole figure no longer tense.

When he got near the gym, he heard the familiar sound of running and the ball dribbling, though this time there was also some cheering in between it.

When Kagami stepped into the gym, the sight greeting him was of a boy with shoulder-length straight blonde hair doing a feint in front of Midorima, passing the ball to his teammate who had already jumped into the air before the ball even came his way. The boy with spiky brown hair wasted no time and slammed the ball right into the ring with a powerful BAM.

The whole gymnasium was silent before the sounds of people cheering thundered in it.

 _'What... I did not imagine it, right? It's them.'_ , Kagami stared at the two people who played the part in scoring just now.

 _'Why are they here in Japan? And...'_ , Kagami looked at the uniform they were wearing, the red lines lining on the white and the name of the school they were representing, 'SEIRIN'. He quickly recognized it to be Riko's former school. _'They are now attending Seirin High, huh._ '

"Hell yeah!", the two foreigners did a high-five.

No one seemed to notice his presence so Kagami kept himself in the shadow, silently observing their matches. He took a look at the scores, it was still the first quarter with Seirin leading 18-10.

The Kisedai who were playing was Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara. Kuroko, Aomine and Akashi were on the benches.

Kagami soon realized few facts when he was watching them play.

First, the Kisedai was... incredible indeed. Midorima's range of shot was crazy, not to mention the accuracy. Murasakibara got the advantange of being huge, but he was so fast despite his huge body though a bit inactive in the court. Kise was quick to adapt, he could even copy his opponent's movement easily and he was always faster than his opponent.

They were good but... They seemed less... coordinated and less... motivated.

It was the opposite from Seirin, who was losing in term of skills but made it up with teamworks which centered on two players, Chris and Dio.

Yes, Chris Anderson and Dio Maburo. Kagami used to play basketball with them at the court near Kagami's living place in California. At that time, he was 12 and they were 8.

He had lost contact with them once he moved from California to NYC, he never thought he would meet them in Japan, not to mention in this kind of setting.

The two of them had grown up but Kagami could still recognize them easily. Chris's long eyelashes and his blonde hair that made girls envy him and Dio's shiny white teeth grin and the tattoo of flaming bird, the size of a fist on his right upper arm.

The sight of them brought up the nostalgia in Kagami. It brought back the good memories also the bitter memories from the past, all centering around a boy who had been the first to ever introduce him to basketball, who was also his older brother once.

Kagami shook his head, it was no time to think about that. Kagami returned his attention to the match.

Other than Chris and Dio, the other players in Seirin were not bad themselves, they were above average.

Facing Teikou, they might not win in a one-on-one against Kisedai but with the way they coordinated with each other, they had managed to get some points and prevented Teikou from taking the lead.

The first quarter ended with 42-35, Seirin still taking the lead.

Obviously, Teikou's side was aware that their opponents were not someone to take easy on.

On the second quarter, Aomine and Akashi were put into the matches. After that, the game escalated so fast.

One moment, Seirin was still taking the lead. Chris managed to get through Kise twice and Dio managed to block Aomine's attack once.

Then in the next moment, they were being completely oppressed by Teikou.

Murasakibara ruled the area under the ring completely so Seirin could only try to shoot from outside but Kise, Akashi and Midorima were always there to guard them. They could not do anything against the three of them, especially Akashi who seemed to be able to steal the opponent's ball so easily.

Then there was Aomine who attacked brutally with his... unique style. Kagami was awed at Aomine's play, it was so... beautiful.

The way he play the ball, it was like the ball was a part of his body. It was so natural. It was something that Kagami knew could only be achieved by endless practices or talent. Kagami believed Aomine had both of it.

Now that Kagami had seen their play with his own eyes, he understood why they were being called the Generation of Miracles.

In a blink of eyes, the score had become 46-78, Teikou's lead.

But Seirin did not give up just yet. They kept trying to break through Teikou's seemingly impenetrable defense, putting the hopes to their duo-aces, Chris and Dio.

There was only five minutes left before the match ended. Seirin still tried to push through but they clearly had become agitated, they started to make errors here and there. The ones being affected the most were probably the duo aces themselves.

During the last minutes, Seirin got a chance to attack, their last chance, although the gap between their scores were already too far for them to win the match but they still went for it.

The ball was now in possession of Dio, who was being guarded by Kise. He had tried to do some feints but Kise saw through all of it. Dio had no other chance but to pass the ball back to Chris who had Akashi guarding him.

They had been doing it for some time now, passing the ball between each other, the two of them trying to find some chance. But they were forgetting something very important in between their matches.

They forgot that there were not only the two of them in the court.

When Kagami saw Dio trying to forcefully run through Kise and Chris about to pass the ball to him, Kagami could not hold himself anymore.

"BEHIND, IDIOT!", he stepped out of the shadow and shouted, pointing to Seirin's number 6.

All of the players were shocked at the sudden intrusion but Chris's eyes automatically followed Kagami's hand and in reflex, he passed the ball to Seirin's number 6 who accepted the ball and just gaped, still at lost at what had just happened.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SHOOT!", Kagami yelled.

Seirin's number 6 shrieked and threw the ball high toward the ring.

"DIO! DON'T STAND LIKE AN IDIOT, FOOL!"

Dio shook out of his stupor and ran with everything he had to the ring, jumping when he was three steps away from the ring, receiving the ball in the air.

Aomine who realized what they were trying to do, immediately run from the other side of the court, right in time to lightly touch the ball. _Such an amazing speed,_ Kagami thought in awe.

The ball spinned around the ring very quickly before it stopped and tilted into the ring. The orange ball dropped onto the ground, rolling to Aomine's feet.

PIIIIPPPPP, the referee sounded the whistle, signaling the end of the match.

The match ended with 52-92, Teikou's complete victory.

Yet, forgetting the fact that they had lost , Seirin's team cheered for the last two points they managed to get.

If one did not look at the scoreboard and only at both teams alone, they would probably think that Seirin had won and Teikou had lost, seeing how Seirin's side was cheering and Teikou's side was deadly silent, most of them still could not comprehend what had transpired in the last minute.

Chris and Dio cheered with their team before they seemed to remember something. They turned their head to where Kagami was standing, grinning the same grin they knew so well.

The two of them grinned as well and ran to the man, _"Taiga!",_ Dio jumped up and bear-hugged him. _"Is this really you?! Man! I miss you!"_

Chris followed Dio and bear-hugged Kagami too, all the while laughing in joy.

Seirin was confused, at the same time curious about who the man was since he knew their aces and he had kind of aided them in the end, right?

Kisedai was stunned, not only because they hadn't expected their homeroom teacher to appear right there but because of what the said teacher had done. They watched as their two opponents talked animatedly to their teacher in fluent English.

Coach Sanada was fuming, _'Him again!'_ Not only had he intended to harm Aomine yesterday, he even interrupted their match today!

For Coach Sanada, the red-haired teacher must had intentionally done what he did to provide a chance for the other team! Did he has a grudge against their basketball team?!

Kagami noticed that they were making a scene so he said to the two teens who kept talking non stop. " _Hey, we will catch up with each other later. Your team is waiting."_ , he gestured to Seirin with his head.

After that, both teams thanked each other for the match. Chris and Dio both exchanged their numbers with Kagami before they had to follow the team back to Seirin.

Kagami stayed at the gym, standing a few steps beside where Coach Sanada had assembled the first string to have a brief. Whole minute had passed but there was still no words coming from the coach.

Finally, Coach Sanada coughed and looked sternly at Kagami, "May I ask what are you still doing here, Kagami-sensei?", anyone could hear that he was forcing himself to converse with the red-haired teacher.

Kagami blinked and smiled, "I wanted to see the team."

"You have seen them and the practice match has ended, we just had to have a brief before they could go."

 _So you could leave now_ , was left unsaid but Kagami somehow got what he wanted to say, he could totally sense the hostility from the coach.

 _'Seems like he doesn't have a good impression about me, huh?'_ , Kagami chuckled and raised his hands up, "You can go on with the brief, Coach Sanada. I will mind my own business."

Kagami stepped into the court, plucked the button of his sleeves off and rolled it up to his upper arms, picking up the orange ball lying there.

He was dribbling the ball and doing some shooting while he tried to eavesdrop on what Coach Sanada wanted to say to them.

Kagami now understood that the Kisedai was indeed immensely skilled and talented. He was also certain that what he saw today was not all they were capable of. He was curious how Coach Sanada was handling a group of prodigies like them, that was why he had tried to stay and listen on to the brief.

But it seemed like Coach Sanada really disliked him so much because he made the players gathered in circle and briefed them in a quiet voice as if to prevent any words to reach Kagami's voices.

Kagami huffed and gave up in trying to eavesdrop on them.

He let himself dwell in the familiar feeling of the orange ball bouncing onto his palm and onto the floor.

 _Dribble Dribble Crossover Right Left Right Left Rotate Faint Dribble Dribble Faint Run Stop Crossover Right Left Right Left Spin Run Step Jump Shot_

The orange ball sailed through the air and into the ring with a familiar whoosh.

Kagami ran and picked the ball up, going back to his spot. This time instead of only executing some moves, Kagami imagined playing against some opponents.

Old faces appeared in front of Kagami one by one and Kagami broke through each one with excitement on his face. He adjusted his pace according to his opponents, sometimes quick, sometimes slow.

The last he had imagined was one of his teammates in high school.

He kept his pace relaxed against him. Dribble, dribble, crossover, again, again... again. Then as sudden, he retracted his foot and faked a shoot to bait his opponent. When his opponent jumped, he pulled his arm back and ran passed him.

He could totally imagine his old teammates cursing him and grinned.

He was about to shoot the ball when suddenly another opponent appeared and Kagami saw him.

His black hair, the mole under his eyes, his kind smile.

Kagami stopped and pulled back, cautious.

 _'What's wrong, Taiga?'_

 _'Are you going to give up?'_

He smiled and yet there was disappointment in his eyes as he continued, _'You are not him. The little brother that I know will not give up that easily.'_

Kagami's whole figure stiffened when he heard the same words directed to him, coming from the same person.

 _'Tatsuya...'_ , Kagami stopped dribbling the ball, letting the ball roll away from him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the turmoil of his emotions.

"Sensei."

"WAH!", this time Kagami jumped high into the air, his heart thumping hard in shock. He turned around to see Kuroko there.

"Kuroko! Don't suddenly appear like that!", Kagami shouted, still holding his heart.

Kuroko blinked, surprised and a bit confused. Kagami's reaction was not something new, it was the exact reaction he often got from people due to his low presence, but Kagami had been an exception. He had always been able to notice Kuroko easily. To see this reaction of him, this was the first time for Kuroko.

"Are you alright, Sensei?", Kuroko asked, worried. He had been watching him playing by himself from the start, not listening to the brief at all.

Kuroko kinda had a guess that his teacher played basketball but he did not expect him to play so well.

The way he was handling the ball, the moves he executed, it was like he was a natural in it.

Most of all, the thing that really got Kuroko's attention was that Kagami's play style kind of resembled Aomine's, and his expression, serious-yet-having-fun, it reminded Kuroko of the old Aomine.

Even after the brief was over and the Coach had dismissed them, Kuroko still stayed to watch him.

"Wow. So Kagami-sensei really play basketball, huh.", he heard Kise commented from beside him, there was a hint of awe in his voice.

Kuroko saw that all Kisedai had stayed, even Aomine. Kuroko could see the way Aomine was staring at Kagami's playing form and he was certain that he could see what Kuroko was seeing.

"Huh?", Kise's confused voice made Kuroko turned his eyes back to his teacher.

Kagami had suddenly stopped, his whole figure tense and then just like that, he dropped the ball.

The orange ball rolled to Kuroko's feet and he picked it up, making his way to his teacher.

Kuroko saw Kagami closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shaking a bit which led Kuroko to call his teacher.

"Are you alright, Sensei?", Kuroko asked again when he did not receive any reply.

Kagami blinked and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I am fine of course, just a bit surprised. I did not notice you there, Kuroko, sorry."

Kuroko could not decide whether that was usual or unusual.

"Oh? You guys are done, huh?", Kagami finally took notice of the almost empty gymnasium.

"Sensei~~!", Kise ran to Kagami. "You never told us that you could play basketball -ssu !"

Aomine snorted from behind, he had known it from the man himself but he was still surprised to see the level of his play. _'Maybe I could... Nah, don't get your hope up again, idiot. See what today had done to you.',_ he thought to himself bitterly.

"Uhm... You never asked?", Kagami chuckled when Kise pouted. "I could only play a bit though, not as good as you guys."

This time, it was Midorima who scoffed. It amused Kagami because he rarely could get any reaction from him.

"Sensei~", Kise called again to regain the teacher's attention. "How about we make a bet?", Kise smirked slyly.

"A bet?", Kagami raised his eyebrow.

Kise nodded eagerly, "Yeah~~ We will play one-on-one, and if I could beat you, Sensei, you must never give us any homework from now on!" He stretched his hands to his sides, a sly grin on his handsome face, "How about it, Sensei? Do you accept -ssu?"

Kagami mirrored his sly grin, "And what do I get if I win, Kise?"

"Huh?", Kise blinked.

"Oh come on, Kise, you can't expect me to accept a bet that doesn't benefit me at all."

Akashi was surprised at Kagami's answer and smiled, he had expected the man to accept the challenge easily since Akashi saw him as a hot-headed type. Seemed like once again, he had miscalculated this man.

"Uhm... What do you want then, Sensei? You can ask me anything.", Kise said confidently since he believed he could win this.

"Anything, huh?"

Kise quickly added, "... except for perfect grades okay, Sensei. That's impossible.", he swayed his forefinger right and left.

Kagami chuckled then thought to himself carefully. What could he ask the blonde huh. Anything that could help him in his mission.

 _"Don't meddle too much, but also don't disregard them."_

Kagami suddenly remembered Juno's words last night. He still got a whole year so he did not have to rush things. Step by step.

"How about this...", Kagami spoke up. "If you win, I will not give your class any homework for a month."

Kise opened his mouth to complain but Kagami had cut him off before he had the chance. "That's as much as you could get, Kise, considering that I don't really get much from this silly bet. So take it or leave it, Kise."

Kise frowned but one month was still better than none, "Alright-ssu...", he pouted.

Kagami chuckled and continued, "And if I win..."

Kise perked his ears in interest, he almost forgot about it since the thought of him losing never went past his head.

"You must treat me to Maji Burger anytime I want it and for how much I want it.", Kagami grinned widely, "Don't worry, you only have to treat me for just one week."

Kise's mind started to weigh both outcomes, one month free of homework and only one week of treating burger. How much could burgers even cost? And there was no way that someone was eating it seven days consecutively without getting bored. Kise got his answer.

"How about it, Kise? Deal?", Kagami's grin turned into a sly smirk, he stretched his right hand out to seal the deal.

Kise felt excited , he mimicked his smirk and shook his hand, "Alright, Sensei. Deal."

"Alright! Kurokocchi! The ball, please~", Kuroko passed the ball to Kise and walked to the sidelines where everyone was going to watch their one-on-one.

"Nah. I have one condition if we are doing this bet.", Kagami suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? There's a condition?", Kise questioned out loud.

"Yeah. I want to do this one-on-one in private, without any spectators.", Kagami stated.

-To be Continued-


	4. The One-on-one

"Huh?", came the collective response from the six Kisedai.

Kagami coughed a bit and started to say, "Well, I am kind of shy -"

Aomine scoffed while some of the others rolled their eyes, clearly not believing it.

"- and it would be embarrassing if I, a teacher lose to his student. So... do me a favor to save my face?", Kagami showed a lopsided grin to them.

First there was only silence then someone started to move. It was Aomine, he tch-ed and walked away without another words. 'What kind of words are those ?! He is all big talk but deep inside he is just a coward! Tsk. Annoying adult. I shouldn't have bothered with him at all.', Aomine grumbled in his mind, a permanent scowl on his face.

Midorima was the next to leave, since he could not careless about the outcome of that match, though there was a tiny, just a tiny bit, spark of curiosity in him.

He believed in Kise's capability. Kise was not weak, no, he was far from it. He was sometimes a little bit too proudful, arrogant but he had the skills to back it up. Midorima would like to think that this was going to be an easy win for his teammates, but...

Kagami Taiga was weird, Midorima had decided since the first time they had met. He was also full of surprises, completely... unpredictable, what with him throwing Aomine and such.

He would like to stay and watch but since the teacher himself had requested for it, why should he bother to say otherwise?

Murasakibara walked away not long after Midorima, though he had stopped at the entrance to call Akashi and Kuroko who did not budge from their spots at all, both staring a hole through their teacher.

"Well? Akashi? Kuroko?", Kagami raised his eyebrows.

Akashi stared at him some more, his mind seemed to be contemplating on something, before he turned around, "Let's go, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hesitated for a sec before he followed Akashi out.

The door to the gym was closed, now there were only Kagami and Kise left in the middle of the court.

"Now that they have left, let's start, Kise.", Kagami did some stretches on his arms and legs to warm up, Kise followed with his own.

After both did their warmups , they stood three steps away from each other.

"So... three ball to decide the winner?", Kagami asked.

Kise nodded and passed the ball to Kagami, "You can go first, Sensei.", he said with a confident smile.

"No no. You can go first, Kise.", Kagami passed the ball back to the blonde and bent his knees lower.

"Don't hold back, okay? It would be embarrasing if I lose, but even more so if you have held back with me.", Kagami stated seriously.

-Kise P.O.V-

I blinked in surprise at Sensei's words, Sensei was really funny, what was the difference between those two? Losing is still losing, it is embarrassing.

I laughed and nodded, "Alright, Sensei~" then my eyes turned serious, "Then here I come, Sensei."

I suddenly sped up, breaking through Sensei's defense easily and ran straight to the ring.

I jumped, attempting to do some slam dunk because it was cool to do but then a hand appeared from behind me and slapped the ball away from my hand.

I landed on the ground and turned, Sensei was already retrieving the ball, walking back to the middle of the court.

 _Wah. Did he just block me? I... I did not see him coming at all._

"Well, Kise? Aren't you going to guard me?", Sensei asked, raising his split eyebrows.

"A-ah, yes.", I moved to stand in front of him, getting into position, putting my whole focus on the ball. I shouldn't mind what had happened, it was my fault for belittling Sensei just now but I wouldn't now.

Sensei tried to break through my defense but I didn't make it easy for him, when Sensei tried to do a feint to the right, I blocked his way and slapped the ball from his hand.

I chuckled while running after the ball, I had just grasped the ball when suddenly I felt a shiver and a hand reaching for the orange ball, I quickly retracted my steps, pulling the ball away from the invading hand.

"W-Woah...", Sensei waved his hands on the air, trying to balance himself but ended up stumble onto the ground. "Ouch, damn, I almost got it.", I heard Sensei mumbling.

I watched him, silently observing him. Just now, Sensei indeed had almost got the ball, if not for the shiver that had acted as a warning and triggered my instinct, I would not be able to react fast and the ball would now be in Sensei's possesion.

 _Did my instinct deem Sensei as dangerous just now?_ But looking at Sensei now, I could not sense any harm coming from him.

"Kise? You still there?"

I chuckled, "Of course, Sensei. Or else who are you looking at right now."

"Well, you have been spacing out. Come on, Kise, focus! You want your reward, right?", Sensei's smirk triggered the fire in me.

"Of course!", I shouted and charged forward. I copied Sensei's solo play from just now and broke through his defense, this time I managed to score easily. When I turned to look at Sensei, he was looking at me with astonishment in his eyes.

"Wow, that's... is that... ?"

I chuckled and picked the ball up, "You still there, Sensei?"

Sensei blinked and grinned, "Damn cocky brat, copying my words, huh?"

I grinned too and started dribbling the ball, I copied another play of Sensei's and earned myself another point.

I dribbled the ball back to the middle of the court, "Come on, focus, Sensei. You want your Maji Burger, right?"

Sensei gritted his teeth, "Hey! That was cheating! You should use your own moves!"

I looked at him in amusement, "Okay then, Sensei.", true to my words, I did not copy another of his moves this time, I played by my own styles, which still could break pass his guard and jumped to do lay up.

 _This is too easy_

"Hah! Not that easy!", suddenly a hand came out and slapped the ball far from its intended destination. I ended up crashing into Sensei during the jump.

"Ah, sorry, you fine, Kise?"

"Oh, uhn, yeah, am fine.", I stumbled over my words, feeling surprised.

"Okay, my ball then.", Sensei went to pick the ball up while I stared at him silently, just now I was certain that I had jumped first so how come was Sensei suddenly there on the air, right in front of me.

Sensei suddenly chuckled, "Kise, you are too tense. Relax, man."

I flinched then chuckled to hide my nervousness, "I am not tense, Sensei~~ I am just being focused. You told me not to hold back right?"

Sensei smiled, "Oh, really? Good then. ", there I felt it again, "Because it's no fun if you are not, Kise.", my whole body tensed up in alarm, 'danger,danger' was what it seemed to be screaming and how right it was.

Without another warning, Sensei quickened his dribbling pace and did a feint to right.

I saw through it and moved to block him at the left, then suddenly he bounced the ball through between my knees and slipped through my defense, retrieving the ball and started running to the ring.

But I reacted fast and chased closely after him, trying to use my weight to stop his advance.

He suddenly stopped, making me lose my balance for a sec and raised his arms, trying to make a shot, I quickly jumped up high to block it.

In that split second, I saw his smirk, the ball never leaving his palm. He shifted his stance as sudden, instead of making a shot, he dribbled the ball forward, toward the ring.

When my feet touched the ground, I wasted no time to chase after him but I could not catch up with him. A lay-up and a point for Sensei.

I stopped to pant, slowed my breath. All I could think of was... Wow.

Sensei was... incredible!

From the beginning when his feet shifted to the feint to the lay-up, it was all done in one continuos fluid motion, so precise... and he was fast!

"See, Kise? You are all tense, it's not like I would eat you right? Haha", Sensei meant it as a joke but somehow I kind of doubted his words, just now he did not look as harmless as he tried to look as.

"Try to relax first, Kise. Come on, enjoy the match, it doesn't really matter who between us win, does it?"

"Or it does for you?", Sensei inquired, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Of course, Sensei. Everyone play to win. Are you saying that you don't want to win?", I directed the question back at him.

Sensei laughed, "Of course I want to win. No one play to lose, huh."

"Of course.", I said in conviction. "Teikou's motto is 'Ever Victorious' you know, Sensei."

"Yeah, 'Ever Victorious', it's cool and all.", Kagami shrugged. "But Kise, being too obsessed in victory is not good. It unconsciously affects your play."

Huh?

"Don't get me wrong, Kise. I also play to win, yes, but I don't only dedicate myself for the victory.", Sensei's ruby eyes shone brightly, it was captivating, it demanded attention.

"I simply give my best for what's in front of me, whether I win or not, I will leave it to the end meanwhile I will keep fighting 'til the last second.", I felt another shiver, clearly feeling his passion in the sport.

All this time, even before I started to play basketball, I have always played only to win, all I thought about was I had to win, I hated losing the most.

But maybe what Sensei said was kind of... right. Maybe I shouldn't have obsessed too much in the result, the result came when it came, all I could do was do my best for the present.

Sensei started to grin his boyish grin, "There you go...", he started dribbling the ball. "It's still 2-1, your lead. But be careful, Kise, before the last second, who knows what would happen.", Sensei smirked and in that moment, I was finally certain that Sensei was a beast hiding in a sheep-skin one.

I grinned, feeling the thrill of excitement coursing through my vein. It reminded me of the first time I had seen Aominecchi in the gym that day, it had been so long since then.

"Hah! You don't have to worry, Sensei, since I still want my reward very much-ssu."

We both grinned and then Sensei started making his move.

I did not know how much time had passed since then, it felt so long and yet it also felt like it happened in only mere seconds.

In the end, I... lost.

But I felt... satisfied.

That was... fun.

Maybe this was what Kagami-sensei was talking about.

I grinned and turned my head to Sensei who had his palms pressed onto his bent knees, his eyes scrunched shut and his eyebrows furrowed so much, his breath labored.

 _Huh? Is it me or does Sensei look like he is in pain?_

"Sensei...?", I immediately jog to him.

"Huwah!", suddenly Sensei laid down on the court, "Woahh~ I am so tired~ It's been long since I had an intense match like this, you are really awesome, Kise.", he said all of those with a smile, his eyes closed.

I first blinked in surprise then I smiled softly, _You are the one who's awesome, Sensei._

Instead I laughed, "You sound like an old man, Sensei~"

"Hey!", those ruby eyes opened to glare at me. "I am not old! I am just 20 this year!"

Blink. Blink. Blink. Huh?

"Hehhhh?", I yelled in surprise. "Y-You are really 20?!"

"What?! Do I look old to you ?!"

"N-No, I-I thought you are around 25.", I gasped in shock. _If he is really 20, then he is only 4 years older than me! And he is my teacher!_

Sensei huffed and crossed his arms, "I am not that old, okay."

I chuckled but then I was curious, "If you are really 20 and you graduated from high school at 18 then... your... college?"

Sensei grinned his boyish grin, "Finished MBA around half a year ago."

I widened my eyes in shock, "Then -! You finished your college in just one year?!"

Sensei nodded once in reply. _So Sensei is actually smart!_ _He doesn't look like it at all but well, his English is actually good._

"Nah, it's quite late already.", Sensei got up and stretched. "You got something to do, Kise?"

I nodded, "I have a photoshoot at 5."

Sensei looked onto his leather-stripped watch, I noticed it was branded, "Uhm... Kise?"

"Yeah, Sensei?", I tilted my head.

"It's only ten minutes left until 5."

I slowly progressed his words and I shrieked, "Hehhhhh?! It was already that late?! I have got to go now! Or else Sacchi-san is going to be angry with me again -ssu!"

I immediately ran out from the gym, the sound of Sensei's chuckling came from my back.

I turned to run backward, waving to him, "See you tomorrow then, Kagamicchi-sensei!"

-Normal POV-

Kagami blinked in surprise, _'Did I hear that wrong? He didn't just add something to my name, did he?'_

He shook his head in amusement and tried to take a step forward, flinching at the sting coming from his right ankle.

"Damn.", Kagami massaged his ankle a bit. _I_ _strained it._ Actually, he had kind of slipped on his steps before he made that last jump during his play, making Kagami put more force than necessary onto his right.

He sat down and take off his leather shoes, he had completely forgot that he was not wearing his sport shoes and now there was a slight rip on it.

He gave his ankle a little massage, while replaying the one-on-one he had with Kise in his mind.

Kagami had to admit, Kise was... incredible. In just mere minute, he had manage to copy his movements, even catching up to his pace.

Watching him from sideline and facing him directly in a match were two entirely different matters. And true to his guess, in the match against Seirin, Kise had not given his all. _So do the other Kisedai, for sure._

 _If they do give their all..._ Kagami shivered at the thought. He did not know much about Japan's basketball so he could not say for sure but they would certainly be a very scary opponents to have.

Kagami sprawled onto the court in deep thought.

 _No wonder they don't want to give their all._ Kagami honestly could not imagine their feeling. In America, there was always strong opponents everywhere. Kagami never had to worry about having no competition.

He put his arm onto his eyes and mumbled, "Damn it. I suddenly have the urge to play basketball again."

-...-

Later when Kagami went back to his apartment, there was a box labeled "Miracles" on the sofa with various tapes and files of his current six students.

There was a memo on it.

 _I sent you a message but you never replied_.

 _Here's the things that you ask me for_

 _Sorry it took me this long._

 _-Dio_ -

Kagami put the memo down and took out his phone. Indeed, there were total eight unread messages, one from Dio (his family) and Juno, the rest from Seirin's duo aces.

Kagami quickly typed a reply.

 _Thanks, Dio! Know I could count on you!_

 _Why don't you stay for dinner, idiot. -.-_

 _-Taiga_

Then he opened Juno's messages.

 _Hey, Taiga. Finish my business there so I'mma not staying anymore. Call me if you need anything. Remember, be careful._

 _-Juno_

' _Got it. You take_ _care too._ ', he quickly replied. He was kind of relieved that Juno had left, if he saw his sprained ankle, he would absolutely over reacted.

Last, he opened the messages from Seirin's duo aces which were mostly about asking him when to meet up next.

Kagami smiled, the two of them were still as he remembered them to be, so enthusiastic and full of energy.

He quickly typed a reply for each of them then looked at the things Dio had gotten for him.

He had only asked him for their basic information but Dio was being Dio, he never finished his job half-heartedly.

 _T_ _here are tapes of their matches in junior high. Even their personal information was so detailed. Damn, I felt like a stalker. Uh? Wait. Who is this?_

"Haizaiki Shogo.", Kagami read the name.

There were two different photos of him, first of him with long, light grey hair and the other, his hair dyed dark-grey and braided to the back.

Kagami read onto his history and hummed. _'So he was once a regular in Teikou too, he even beat Kise once. But because of his attitude, he was kicked out from the team.'_

Kagami read that he had moved to Fukuda Sogo High. _It's in Shizuoka. It's around one hour from Tokyo by shinkansen, four hour by bus._

"Well, I will look through these later.", Kagami put the folders away and went to take a bath.

-...-

Kuroko walked silently through the neighbor, a bag of groceries in his hand which was requested by his mother.

He saw the court where he and the other Kisedai used to play together and stopped to reminisce the old times.

There was currently a group of boys playing in the court, all the while laughing and joking. They seemed like they were having fun.

Kuroko smiled, seeing their happy faces. He was still watching them in silent when all of the sudden, another group of older boys, thugs if by their appearances, came.

They yelled at those in the courts and told them to leave the court, as if they owned the place.

The younger group was definitely afraid of them but they still tried to reason with those thugs, refusing to just leave as they were ordered to.

When the thugs did not get what they wanted, they resorted to force.

Kuroko approached them and stopped in between the thugs.

"Excuse me.", he said softly.

All six thugs jumped in shock, some of the younger boys did too. As always, no one had noticed him approaching them. It was normal for Kuroko.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"You don't have the right over this court. This court is for public.", Kuroko said, face emotionless yet eyes full of defiance.

"Huh?!", two out of five thugs gathered around Kuroko, towering over him.

"What did you just say? Care to repeat it,HUH?!", he was yelling, face as scary as how a thug was but Kuroko was not afraid of him.

"I said this court is for public, you don't have any right to tell them to leave. You should wait for your turn."

Kuroko had just finished his words when the punch came. Kuroko was thrown to the ground by the sheer force.

The thugs all laughed at his sight, "Hahahaha, would you guys look at this? How weak!"

Kuroko got up, a hand on his swollen cheek, feet shaking.

"Oho, look! The brat get up! Seems like he wants to be a hero so much.", he intentionally pushed Kuroko, laughing at how easily he made Kuroko stepped three steps back. "A weak hero, that is.", he added with a sneer.

They laughed again. Kuroko gritted his teeth, _'D_ _arn it, why I have to be this weak_.'

"S-Stop it.", one of the younger boys braved himself to speak up but it did not do him any good.

Kuroko was panic when he saw one of the thug targeted the boy, he tried to think a way to get them all away from this. _'Think, Kuroko. Think!'_

"What are you guys doing?", a familiar voice came from behind.

Kuroko turned his head hopefully and saw one of his friends there, a bag of groceries also in his hand, a whistle which was his lucky item today hung around his neck.

"Midorima-kun.", Kuroko mumbled.

One glance at Kuroko and Midorima immediately got what had happened. He sighed a bit and adjusted his glasses.

"I have reported you guys to the polices, they would be arriving shortly.", Midorima calmly stated.

Usually in this case when you said those lines, the bad guys would have retreated. But unfortunately, today was not included in those 'usually', not even Midorima's supposed lucky item could save him from what's going to happen.

Instead of being afraid, the thugs laughed at him.

"You heard him?"

"He said polices!"

"Hahahaha. So funny."

"Hey kids.", one of them pulled his collar down to show his collarbone and a black tattoo of an eagle on hunt. "Do you know this insignia?"

Midorima stared straight at the boys, not giving any reply.

"It is the insignia of Ao Washi, the most notorious yakuza group in the whole Japan, even the polices would think twice when they heard our name.", the thug boasted.

"So kids, I suggest all of you run back to your mama now before you make us angry.", all of them sneered.

Kuroko nodded to the group of boys and Midorima, making a silent agreement to just leave. They were all moving to leave the court when suddenly one of the thugs used a bat and hit Midorima's head from behind.

"Midorima-kun!", Kuroko immediately caught Midorima in his arms. The young boys shrieked and ran away.

The thugs laughed while Kuroko tried to stop the bleeding on Midorima's head, fruitlessly, the blood won't stop flowing.

Kuroko turned to glare at them, "You told us to leave and we are going to leave! Why you-!"

"Ehehehe. We do tell you to leave.", one of them pulled Kuroko away, while another two each held Midorima's arms to the side, making him stand facing their leader.

"But we never said we aren't going to harm anyone.", the leader smirked and punched Midorima's gut.

"How dare you try to call the polices, huh?!", he shouted, landing another punch.

"Midorima-kun!", Kuroko tried to free himself and helped his friend but he couldn't get free.

That night was a nightmare for Kuroko, as he watched his friend getting hurt helplessly.

-To be Continued-

Hello! Sorry, it took me this long to update! As always, thanks for reading, everyone! And hope you enjoy it! :)


	5. Everyone has their role

The last thing I remembered before I surrendered myself into the pitch black darkness was Kuroko's crying face and his trembling voice calling out to me.

After that, I did not know what happened anymore.

Where am I?

What happened to me?

Who am I?

Am I dead?

I wasn't really an optimistic person like Kise was, neither was I full of ambition and ideals like Aomine and Kuroko were.

Of course, I have given the future a thought but honestly it was not really something extraordinary. Finished my high school, get into a college, followed after my Dad and became a doctor.

It was quite monotone, really, my life. The only thing that was actually fun in my life was probably... basketball.

No, I did not love basketball as much as Aomine or Kuroko did. I liked the sport, yes, but not enough to the point I became too obsessed over it.

And... it was special because I get to meet a whole lot of people through the sport.

Although sometimes I wished they could be less annoying, what with Kise's rambling and Aomine's rebellious act nowadays, but still... they are my teammates, my friends, not that I cared that much about them actually.

Am I really going to die?

I really hadn't planned to die this young.

I wanted to see my Mom for the last time, to hear Aiko sing her favorite song, to tell Dad sorry that I had disappointed him by dying so young.

And as stupid as it sounded, I actually wanted to play basketball again with the others, this time without any pressure, just simply playing, just like the old times, not that I really missed those times, nanodayo.

But... I could not do either of those things anymore now, huh.

_..._

"I am so sorry, Midorima-san. Sorry, sorry.", Kuroko kept on apologizing, head bowed down, hands shaking, if not for the other set of hands holding him, he would have knelt down to ask for her forgiveness since this was all his fault.

"Kuroko-kun, it's enough.", Yumiko, Midorima's mother held Kuroko's shoulders gently. "You have been apologizing since just now, I know you are sorry and... It isn't your fault.", she told him gently.

Kuroko shook his head, "No, it was my fault, if I hadn't...", Yumiko put a finger on his lips to stop his words.

"Ssh, Kuroko-kun. Shintarou did what was right, I am proud of him, he...", her voice which had been strong kind of trembled in the end.

She took in a deep breath and managed a small smile, "He would be fine. My son is strong, he would be fine.", she took another deep breath but her tears still fell down, making Kuroko felt more guilty.

Kuroko clenched his fists and nodded, "Yes, Midorima-kun would be fine... since he got his lucky item with him, right?", Kuroko tried to smile for her sake.

Yumiko blinked, surprised and then she chuckled despite the tears, "Ah, yes, yes, that. Yes, you are right. You are right.", she smiled softly.

Just as she finished talking, the doctor finally came out from the operation room. The two of them immediately went to the doctor to ask for Midorima's condition.

"He is fine. Two broken ribs and some bruises but fortunately nothing dangerous. He just had to rest and let his wound heal."

Hearing it clearly made Yumiko and Kuroko felt immense relief.

"He would be moved to another room shortly, which one of you would be staying with him?"

"Me, I am his Mom.", Yumiko raised her hand.

The doctor nodded and gestured to the nurse beside him, "Nina would lead you to the room."

Yumiko nodded to the nurse then looked back to the doctor, "Thank you so much, Doctor. Thank you, thank you.", Yumiko couldn't help the few droplets tears of happiness that dropped down.

The doctor patted her shoulder gently, "It is my job, Ma'am. Then please excuse me."

After thanking the doctor for one last time, Yumiko turned to Kuroko to tell him to go back and take a rest.

"Be careful on your way home, Kuroko-kun and remember, it's not your fault.", Yumiko hugged the quiet boy once before letting him go and followed after the nurse.

Even though what Midorima's mother said had somehow soothed him, even though Midorima was no longer in danger, but Kuroko still felt immense guilt over what had happened to his teammates.

And that was how Kuroko spent his day in school, him being more quiet than usual, it was harder for his friends or teammates to notice his presence at all.

Kuroko felt like... he wanted to just hide away from this world.

A hand lightly tapped on Kuroko's shoulder, bringing him back from his gloomy thoughts. He looked up and saw his homeroom teacher there, looking at him worriedly.

"Hey, Kuroko. You alright?", Kuroko could hear the genuine concern in the teacher's voice but Kuroko did not answer, he just stared at his teacher quietly.

Kagami turned his eyes to the side to see Kise and Aomine looking around the corridor while shouting Kuroko's name, clearly looking for the teal-haired boy, "They are looking for you.", when Kagami was about to call out to them, Kuroko mumbled a quick and soft, "No. Don't."

Kagami stopped his attempt and looked back to Kuroko who was staring at the ground stubbornly, "Why?"

Kuroko did not say anything at first and Kagami waited and waited until he realized that the boy wasn't going to reply to him. Kagami sighed and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Okay, fine, you don't have to answer anything but you are coming with me.", Kagami grabbed the shorter boy's wrist and pulled him along with him to the rooftop.

Honestly, Kuroko was at lost at what to do, he wanted to hide away from everyone else for now but at the same time, he wanted someone to notice him but Kuroko did not expect it to be his teacher, or maybe Kuroko should have expected that, since his teacher had always been able to notice him easily when even his close friends could not.

"Okay, here is fine.", Kagami released his hold on Kuroko's wrist and sat down beside one of the railing, leaning on it. "Sit down here, Kuroko.", he patted the spot beside him.

Kuroko was hesitant at first before he threw his doubt aside and settled down, hugging his knees close to him. The two of them were silent at first with Kuroko staring at the ground and Kagami at the sky.

"Hey, Kuroko. Where is your lunch?", Kagami suddenly asked, he looked around and noticed that his student did not bring anything resembling a lunch with him.

"I usually buy a bread in the cafetaria for lunch.", Kuroko answered softly, without changing his position.

"A-ah, s-so you were on your way to the cafetaria just now?", Kagami asked in surprise, "Oh shit, ah, I mean, u-uhm... sorry, I did not know."

For the first time, Kuroko glanced at his teacher and saw him rubbing his neck sheepishly while mumbling at himself, Kuroko thought he had heard idiot and stupid in it. Kuroko wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that he wanted to skip over his lunch just now but thought against it, he did not think his teacher would be happy to hear that.

"Oi, Kuroko.", Kuroko winced when he felt pain coming from his forehead and he realized that his teacher had just flicked his forehead.

"Well, sorry, you are spacing out.", Kagami grinned cheekily before he shoved a lunch box onto Kuroko's lap and started eating from his other lunch boxes.

Kuroko blinked and looked from the lunch on his lap then to his teacher who was busy filling his mouth with food. _Like a squirrel_ , Kuroko thought in amusement.

Kagami noticed that Kuroko hadn't touched the lunch box he had given to him and raised his eyebrows at him, "Ku-woko?"

Kuroko smiled a little bit and returned the lunch boxes back to his teacher, "Thank you, Sensei but I am not hungry at the moment.", he said quietly.

Kagami blinked and blinked before he growled, he slammed the lunch he was holding down with much force and glared at Kuroko, surprising the boy himself ,"You.", Kagami pointed a finger close at Kuroko's face.

"S-Sensei...?", Kuroko blinked.

"I know you still think about what happened with Midorima.", Kuroko flinched visibly but Kagami continued mercilessly, "You probably think it is your fault and blame yourself.", Kuroko's eyes finally showed the guilt he was trying to hide to himself. "BUT.", Kagami raised his finger up from Kuroko's face and pushed at Kuroko's forehead with little force.

"Ouch.", Kuroko winced.

"BUT, that doesn't give you an excuse to starve yourself, idiot.", Kagami opened his lunch box for Kuroko, putting the chopsticks in it and offered it again to the wide-eyed boy, "Here, hold onto it and start eating."

Kuroko blinked while he took the lunch unconsciously, eyeing the large portions of lunch in his hand, "Sensei...", Kuroko called, still staring at the lunch.

"What?", Kagami munched and swallowed the food in his mouth, "You need me to feed you, huh?"

Kuroko blinked and shook his head, "Uhm... No, but... I could not finish this. It's too much."

"Oh, well. You could just eat until you are full then leave the rest to me.", Kagami shrugged and continued his eating.

"Oh, okay.", Kuroko picked the chopstick and take a small bite first to taste the food, well, he should not let his guard down, from his experience with Momoi, food could be poisonous but this was different, Kuroko stilled after taking the first bite.

"Kuroko? You fine?", it was then that Kagami realized that he just given another person the food he had cook without considering whether he would like it or not, well, it was reflex since everyone in his family never complained about his food before but looking at Kuroko's reaction, Kagami became worried, "Does it taste bad?"

Kuroko blinked, coming out from his stupor and turned to look at his teacher and Kagami swore there was sparkle in the usually blank aqua eyes, "It's delicious, Sensei.", Kuroko proclaimed with something akin to awe and took second bite, third and continue.

Kagami huffed, "Good that you like it." not being conceited but Kagami took pride in his own cooking.

The two of them did not speak anymore, focused on filling their stomach, even Kuroko who at first said that he could not finish the lunch ended up eating more than a half of the lunch which was saying a lot since Kuroko ate so little. Kuroko spent the rest of the time, looking at his teacher eating.

Kuroko was amazed, honestly, he never thought he would meet someone who could match up with Murasakibara in eating, no, Kuroko had a feeling that his teacher could beat Murasakibara in it since Murasakibara mostly ate sweets rather than actual food.

"Hah~", Kagami put the last lunch box down and patted his stomach in content.

Kuroko smiled in amusement, "Sensei... Do you always eat so much?"

Kagami rubbed his neck, "Well yeah, you could say that especially after I tired myself, I could eat a lot more than this."

Kuroko chuckled, "I wonder where all those food go to since you aren't fat, Sensei."

"Well, I do exercise, okay?", Kagami huffed, tidying all his lunches.

Kuroko stopped and blinked, he remembered that the red-haired teacher in front of him played basketball which reminded him, "Sensei... I heard from Kise-kun that he lost to you yesterday."

"Ah, that.", Kagami hummed casually, standing up to stretch himself, "Well, Kise played really well yesterday, I just got lucky, I guess.", Kagami sighed in content when he heard the sound of his bone popping.

Kuroko stared at his teacher, observing him closely, "But Kise-kun said that you were really amazing and he could not stop talking about you last night.", well, that was true. Before Kuroko went out on that errand, Kise had been bothering him with lots of messages, mostly about how cool his teacher was, how fun the one-on-one was and so on. It piqued Kuroko's interest since Kise rarely praised someone so much, not to mention someone he had only met for a few days and the fact that he called him "Kagamicchi-sensei" was telling a lot.

Kagami sweatdropped, "Kise is exaggerating, you know him.", he said matter of factly.

"That he is.", Kuroko smiled to himself, he did not realize his teacher knew them so well.

"Well, yesterday was fun indeed but it was a very close match, Kise played better than I had originally expected honestly. I think I understand why you guys are called Generation of Miracles.", Kagami grinned.

But opposite from Kagami, Kuroko's smile dimmed a little when he heard the names they had gotten themselves, "Miracles, huh.", Kuroko said softly, looking down at the ground again. "They really are suitable for that title."

The next second, Kuroko was startled when Kagami suddenly crouched down in front of him, his face right in front of his, "You should have said 'we', shouldn't you?"

"Huh?", Kuroko did not get what his teacher meant.

"You just said that they really are suitable being called miracles, when you should have also included yourself in. If I am not mistaken, you are also a miracle, right?", Kagami raised his eyebrows, he knew the answer to it but he felt like he should remind the boy.

"I was just lucky that I was there in the same team as them that time.", Kuroko smiled that smile again, the smile that Kagami dubbed as 'I-am-nobody' smile which quickly annoyed Kagami.

"Bullshit!", Kagami shouted sternly which startled Kuroko. "You don't get called something as amazing as miracles just because you just happen to be there! You guys earn it with your perfomances, ain't it?! So stop belittling yourself, idiot!"

Kuroko's eyes widened while Kagami huffed in annoyance, he said that because he knew it, he had looked into some of their data last night and watched one of their matches, he had seen the things that Kuroko could do, hell! He was amazed when he watched the pass that he did. He was amazing, they were amazing!

"But...", Kuroko suddenly opened his voice, "I am just a shadow... Without a light, the shadow could not do anything.", Kuroko whispered in defeat, thinking of Aomine.

"Damnit, Kuroko!", Kagami growled and grabbed Kuroko's slender arms and brought him to stand up with him, "Why don't you get it? You are as amazing as Kise and the other miracles are!"

Kuroko clenched his fists , "You don't get it, Sensei.", Kuroko first started out slow but then the bottled frustration was suddenly too much so he let them out with the raise of his voice, "Sensei doesn't know... I am not smart like Akashi-kun is. I am not huge like Murasakibara-kun. I am not fast and strong like Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are. I am not like Midorima-kun who can shoot three points so accurately... I- I even brought troubles for them, if not for me, Midorima-kun would not have ended up in a hospital.", Kuroko used his arms to hide his eyes, his frustrated tears.

Kagami stared at Kuroko in shock, he did not expect the quiet boy to suddenly burst out like that. He sighed and rubbed his neck, let the boy cried to his content.

When Kagami saw Kuroko had calmed down a bit, no more tears falling, Kagami started to talk, "Well, s-sorry... I meant I am sorry that I made you cry."

Kuroko wiped the last remaining tears and looked at his teacher who looked sincerely sorry, "No, I should be the one who apologize, Sensei. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's rude of me.", Kuroko bowed his head, feeling ashamed of himself. He was usually very collected, he did not know what was wrong with him, maybe it was from the immense guilt he felt for Midorima.

"No, no.", Kagami quickly said. "It was actually good that you are finally letting some emotions out, you know. It's not healthy if you keep bottling your emotions in.", Kagami rubbed his neck nervously.

Kuroko raised his head and stared at his teacher in wonder, he honestly did not expect his teacher to be capable of saying something so intelligent, no offend though, "Thank you, Sensei.", Kuroko offered him a sincere smile.

Kagami returned the smile and made an 'O' when he remembered something, "Oh, and about what you said just now, about you being not smart, huge, fast or whatever it was, uhm... well... Isn't it... fine?"

Kuroko blinked, "Huh?", he was completely caught off guard by his teacher's words.

"I mean, basketball is a team sport, everyone has their own role, their own specialty. They are they, you are you. They excel in their own area, you do too. You could pa- uh, I meant you also excel in something they don't, don't you?", Kagami silently scolded himself for almost saying passing and looking at the way Kuroko's eyes widened, Kagami knew he knew what he was trying to tell him.

"And Kuroko, you also have this.", Kagami bumped a fist right on where Kuroko's heart was, staring right at the aqua eyes, "You love basketball, don't you Kuroko?", Kuroko was too stunned to answer but Kagami saw the answer from his eyes and it was enough for him.

Kagami grinned and ruffled Kuroko's hair gently, "Well, I think the lunchbreak is almost over by now. Go find your friends, they must be very worried about you.", Kagami picked up his lunch boxes and walked to the door.

"Oh, and about Midorima. ", Kagami turned around and met Kuroko's eyes, "I was thinking of visiting him after school, we can go together if you want. I will wait for you guys at the gate by then. Until then, Kuroko!", and with that Kagami left Kuroko alone there.

Kuroko stared at the door for a while before he chuckled to himself, he looked up to the sky and took a deep breath, feeling strangely relieved, as if the stone that had been burdening him up until now was finally lifted up. He did not know that letting your emotions out would give you this effect.

Kuroko felt like he was ready to face whatever life was throwing at him now. He smiled softly, "Thank you, Sensei.", he said quietly, silently promising himself that he would thank the man directly later.

_..._

When Midorima woke up, the first one to greet him was his little sister, Aiko.

"Onii-chann ~~~!", his little sister started crying on him after that which soon followed by his mother.

"Shin-kun!", his mother hugged both of them together, sniffling onto his chest.

Midorima still felt numb from the drugs but he still managed to raise one arm and put it around them, then stuttered a weak, "A-am fine." which did not calm the two of them but made them cried even more but Midorima knew that they cried out of relief so he let it be.

Shortly after that, the doctor came to check his condition, Midorima couldn't hear most of his words since he was still feeling a bit slurry from the drugs but judging from his Mom's expression, he knew he was fine.

Later that evening, Mom went home with Aiko who had tired herself to sleep, promising that she would come visit again at night.

So now Midorima was alone and the effect of the drugs had went away, leaving his mind clearer. The first thing in his mind right now was that he wanted to watch Oha-Asa.

From what he had gathered, he had been asleep for one day so he needed to look at the horoscope that day to make sure no bad luck came and he could recover fast.

There was a TV in the room he was staying but Midorima could not find the remote and he could not get up to manually turned on the TV due to his injury. He also couldn't call the nurse for something as little as this, it would trouble them and Midorima's pride did not allow it to happen.

So all Midorima could do was lying on his bed, staring at the white ceiling. _Well, since I would just be lying down here, I guess nothing bad could possibly happen, right?_

"Midorimacchi!"

Midorima closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, _I must be hallucinating_.

"Woah, Midorimacchi, you have wake up! Yeay! When I heard you -..." and the certain person kept on rambling.

 _The voice sound too real to be a hallucination_ Midorima finally resigned himself and opened his eyes, there they were, the member of miracles, his eyes quickly locked on a certain blonde who hasn't stopped talking.

"-... so brave but-", Midorima cut him off by calling out to him. "Yes, Midorimacchi?"

"Shut up.", Midorima said bluntly, without mercy.

"W-wha- So mean! I was just being worried- Ouch!", Kise earned a jab to the stomach by Kuroko.

"We know you are worried but Midorima-kun need to rest, Kise-kun."

"Tetsuya is right, Ryota.", Akashi added, taking a sit on the chair beside Midorima's bed. "So Shintarou, how are you feeling?"

Midorima grunted, "A bit sore but I am fine. The doctor said if everything went well, I could be out by Friday."

Akashi nodded and took out a book from his bag, "Here are the notes from today, you could look at it when you have felt better."

"Thank you, Akashi."

"You are welcome, Shintarou.", the two of them nodded at each other.

"Midorima-kun...", Kuroko suddenly called, making Midorima jumped a bit but he kept his cool by readjusting his glasses.

"What is it, Kuroko?"

Kuroko stared at the impassive boy before he bowed down, surprising all the miracles, "I am so sorry for what happened. If not for my recklessness, you wouldn't have injured yourself. I am so sorry, Midorima-kun!"

"K-Kurokocchi... /Tetsu...", both Kise and Aomine looked at the small boy worriedly, they had been trying to reassure him that it was not his fault but the boy did not listen to them, even disappearing on them during lunch. But he looked better once he came back to class and started talking to them so they thought he was fine already.

Midorima huffed, "Well, you are indeed a reckless idiot for trying to face them alone, Kuroko.", he said, making Kuroko flinch.

"Midorimacchi-! / Midorima-!"

"But so do I.", Midorima continued, averting his eyes while readjusting his glasses, pretending that he did not see the surprised looks on his friends' faces.

"I am the only one responsible for my own action, it has nothing to do with you at all. So stop making this seems like your fault, nanodayo.", Midorima said casually.

There was silent at first before Midorima heard Kuroko thanked him sincerely and then Kise decided to butt in with his own comment "Midorimacchi, you are such a softie, nee~" which made Midorima lost his composure.

"W-wha-! Who are you calling a softie, baka Kise!", Midorima yelled at the blonde but the blush on his face was visible for all of them.

"Mido-chin is blushing~"

The five of them chuckled when the only patient there blushed more while denying their words.

"Sorry Sir, are you visiting someone? What is the name? Maybe I could help you find the room, Sir."

The Miracles turned to see a nurse standing at the door, hands crossed and eyes narrowed suspiciously at someone.

"Ah, thanks but the one I am visiting is right inside this room."

"Is that... Kagami-sensei's voice?", Midorima questioned hesitantly, looking at his friends who in turn looked at each other.

"We did come together but Sensei told us to go up first just now.", Kuroko answered.

"I will go see~", Kise skipped to the door and saw his teacher being interrogated by the nurse.

Kagami gave the nurse a polite smile that Kise saw some businessman he knew often used, "I am visiting my student. Oh, hey, Kise, then excuse me.", Kagami tipped his head to the nurse before pushing Kise into the room and closed the door.

Kagami sighed in relief when he heard the nurse walking away.

Kise chuckled, "Sensei, do you by any chance have phobia to nurses -ssu? You looked so tense when you were talking to the nurse just now."

"W-wha-!", Kagami choked. "Of course no!", he quickly denied. "I just don't really like hospital in general.", he huffed and blatantly ignored Kise's curious gaze.

Kagami turned and saw his other students all looking at him, some ignorant, some curious, some amused. Kagami ignored them all and approached the only bed there.

"Here, I bought you guys some drinks.", he took out two drinks and handed the plastic bag to Aomine. "I don't really know what you like so choose yourself."

Kagami then turned to Midorima and handed him one of the drink he had taken just now.

"Thank you, Sensei.", Midorima accepted the drink and saw that the drink his teacher just gave him was soy-milk, his second favorite drink after red-bean soup.

Midorima looked up and saw Kagami took out a remote from the drawer and turned on the TV.

 _It must be a coincidence_ Midorima thought to himself.

When the TV came alive, there was the news of some people arrested for destroying public property that afternoon.

"It's them!", Kuroko suddenly said, eyes wide.

"Who?", Aomine asked.

Kuroko stared at the television closely, "I recognized their faces, they are the one from last night.", he whispere quietly.

That got Midorima's attention, Midorima looked up from his drink to the news and indeed, Kuroko was right.

"Is it true, Shintarou?", Akashi inquired.

Midorima nodded, "Yes, it's them. There are more person yesterday but three of them were right there on the news."

"Heh, serves them right.", Aomine scoffed.

"Yeah-ssu! I hope the others would be arrested soon too!", Kise frowned.

Murasakibara and Kuroko nodded while Akashi just stared at the news silently.

"Say, Midorima, Kuroko.", Kagami called suddenly, earning their attention. "Do you see that tattoo they had on them?"

All of the miracles looked back to the news, trying to find any tattoo while Midorima and Kuroko noticed it easily.

"Yes.", Midorima answered. "They showed it to us last night, they said they are from a yakuza group and people fear them."

Kuroko nodded, "They said they are from a group called Ao Washi."

"Hmm, I see.", Kagami's voice might be natural but Akashi, Midorima and Kuroko noticed the change in his expression.

"Oh well...", Kagami changed the channel. "Hopefully they would learn from the arrest and stop causing trouble.", Kagami shrugged and surf through the channel, seemingly casual but the three miracles were certain they saw something just now, what though, they did not know.

They stayed until the time for visit was over. Midorima sighed and closed his eyes, _finally time to rest_.

Midorima did not realize he had fallen asleep, when he woke up, it was already seven at night and his mother was cutting some apples beside his bed.

"Shin-kun!", his mother smiled. "Have enough rest? I will tell the nurse to bring your dinner then.", his mother stood up and left the room.

Midorima stared at the door where his Mom just left then to the TV which was turned on.

Midorima grabbed the remote which was on the bed and started looking for Oha Asa channel, he knew it was already so late but it had become some kind of ritual for him to watch it everyday so a day without watching Oha Asa felt so weird for him.

"The dinner will come shortly.", his mother told him once she came back. She saw that his son was focused on watching the television and when she saw what he was watching, she could only chuckle.

"Cancer's today luck is positioned 5th, you may be a bit under the weather today but there are people who care for you so cheer up! Your lucky item for today is flower and chocolate!"

Midorima heard his mother giggled, "I thought this is only meant for get-well-soon, so it's also your lucky item too. How considerate of your friends."

Midorima turned to the side and saw a lone wild flower with a chocolate and a small note beside it. Midorima took the note and read it, just three words.

"Get well soon"

"Who is this from, Mom?", Midorima could not help but ask, feeling curious of such coincidence.

"Hm? It was in the drawer when I arrived. I thought it was from your friends so I put the flower in a glass of water. They came to visit, right?", Yumiko tilted her head.

Midorima nodded, "But I don't recall them bringing these."

"Oh, really? But it's clearly for you, look behind the note, there is your name on it.", his mother turned the note around and showed him.

Midorima blinked, yes, there was indeed his name on it. It was written messily, either the writer was in a rush or their handwriting was simply awful.

 _This writing... I feel like I have seen it somewhere before but... where?_ Midorima wondered.

"Dinner~", the nurse came in with the dinner.

"Oh, finally! Thank you so much, Miss Nina!"

Midorima folded the paper and put it back on the desk right below the glass that had the flower. _I will think about it later._

\--To be continued--

Hello! Thank you as always for reading, everyone! And sorry for the spelling mistake at the chapter before (polices and police)

I am sorry I could not reply to the reviews one by one but I want all of you to know that I really appreciate the reviews and it makes me happy! :) See you soon!


	6. Sweet Old Friend (1)

"speaking" - speaking in Japanese.

 _"speaking" - speaking in English._

 _' thought ' -_ thought

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 6: Sweet old friends

Today had started out fine, nothing unusual. School was the same, the only downside was that I did not get to see Kagamicchi-sensei that day, I heard he did not come to school. Wonder why, he looked fine when we visited Midorimacchi the day before.

After school we had basketball practice as usual, even Aominecchi had come to the practice today even if he looked kind of bored.

Kurokocchi seemed more... spirited too, he even approached Aominecchi and asked him to teach him shooting which had surprised everyone and motivated me.

 _'I can't lose to Kurokocchi',_ I thought which was why I had asked Murasakicchi for a one-on-one. At first, Murasakicchi did not want to do it with me, saying how boring and tiring it was but with some Maiubo as a bribe, he finally accepted the challenge.

Speaking of food, I suddenly remembered that I still owed Kagamicchi-sensei Maji Burger. It had been two days since the day I had one-on-one with him, but he still hadn't ask for any Maji Burger.

 _Did he forget?_

"Kise-chin. Do you want to play or not?", Murasakibara frowned.

"Ah, sorry sorry, Murasakicchi. I was just thinking about Kagamicchi-sensei.", I rubbed my neck then went to pick a ball.

"? The one with weird eyebrows?", Murasakibara said disinterestedly.

I chuckled, "Murasakicchi, he has a name, you know."

Murasakibara only shrugged, "Come on, Kise-chin. Let's start already. You still owe me Maiubo."

"Okay, okay, then here I come~" Murasakicchi was really huge also fast, it was not easy to get pass his defense especially if he was under the basket but that's where the challenge was.

All in all, today had been fun.

Until it was time to go home. I had wanted to tag along with Kurokocchi and Aominecchi to do some shooting practices but since I had a photo shoot, I could not go with them.

I was already on my way to the studio when suddenly Sacchi-san called me to inform me that the photo shoot was cancelled due to some technical problem.

I tried to call Kurokocchi and Aominecchi to ask where they were but they did not pick the call.

 _Sigh... So unlucky_...

I was walking through the streets without a destination when out of nowhere a middle aged man appeared and stole my bag, my bag that had my books, wallet and... phone.

"E-ehhhh?! S-Stop right there!" and I started to chase after the thief.

 _'Darn it! What is wrong with the sudden unluckiness?!_ ', I saw the thief taking a turn and quickly chased after him there but then I came to the sight of the thief I was chasing on the ground, unconscious.

There was another boy standing beside the body, he was kinda short, maybe around the same height as Akashicchi, not that I was saying that Akashicchi was short okay. His hair was light blonde, much lighter than mine, he clearly looked like a foreigner.

The boy leaned down and picked up his glasses and a bag, my bag!

"Uhm...", he looked at me when I opened my voice.

"Urr. _T-That's my bag._ ", I tried to say in English.

The boy with sharp crystal blue eyes glanced to the bag in his hand, then back to me. "Yours?", he asked in fluent Japanese which surprised me.

"You speak Japanese? And yes, that's my bag.", he handed it back to me. "He stole my bag just now, I was chasing him, luckily you uhm... what happened to him?", I chattered while looking down to the unmoving body. 'W _ait, is that blood?'_

I was about to lean down to touch the body when the boy grasped my wrist gently and led it away from its original course.

He smiled a smile that eerily resembled Akashicchi and said, "Let him be. Someone will come to pick him up later."

' _Uh? Pick him up?'_

"By the way, do you happen to know the way to the closest restaurant? I am hungry.", he asked me with perfect Japanese, if not for his appearance, I might had thought he was Japanese.

"Oh! Maji Burger is close to here, if you don't mind fast food though~"

The boy blinked in surprise but then he chuckled, "It's alright. Please lead the way then."

I grinned, "Okay! Let me treat you as a thanks for getting my bag back then."

We both started to walk away, by then I had completely forgot about the thief.

-At Maji Burger-

"Welcome to Maji Burger!", one of the young waiters greeted from the counter. "Oh hey, Kagami-san! You came again! The usual?"

"Add another 10 cheeseburgers to the usual. I am starving."

The young waiter chuckled and called out to the kitchen, "30 cheeseburgers and 1 large cola!"

The other who was lining beside and behind Kagami was shocked to hear the order but not the waiters there since Kagami had been their regular for weeks now.

The waiter accepted Kagami's money and saw his bandaged hand, "Kagami-san, what happened to your hand?"

"Oh, nothing. I just fell down from the stairs and scratched it.", Kagami explained casually with a smile.

The waiter sighed and took Kagami's order from the kitchen, "Kagami-san, even though I should be happy that you often come here and order so much but really, you should not eat so much fast food, it's not healthy."

Kagami rubbed his neck, embarrassed, "I know, I will try to lessen up a bit in the future. ", he picked up the tray with mountain of burgers on it and turned to the waiter before he left, "Thanks for the advice, Mitsu, and call me Kagami, no need to be formal."

Kagami looked around the small restaurant and found an empty spot near the window.

He sat down and rolled his shoulders, grinning. ' _Time to eat',_ Kagami started his small feast, enjoying the taste of his favorite burger in his mouth, it's not like he did not like Japanese food, actually the opposite, he quite liked Japanese unique taste but eating here reminded him of America, his home.

Kagami totally unaware of someone standing not too far from his table. That someone hesitated before finally approached Kagami's table and dumped his tray on the table before proceeded to take a seat in front of the startled Kagami.

Kagami blinked, quite unsure of what he was seeing, "Aomine?"

Aomine took one of his burgers and looked away with a scowl, "The place is full, I got no choice, okay?", Aomine explained, still looking away.

"Oh, fine.", Kagami said after a pause.

"*munch* *munch*"

"You don't have to scowl that much though.", Kagami added nonchalantly.

Aomine turned to glare at his teacher then, "Heh, sorry that you don't like my usual expression, Sen-sei.",he intentionally added more pressure to the word Sensei.

Kagami blinked, quite confused of why the boy in front of hiim looked so irritated, "I never said I don't like it or what, it's just look... gloomy. You should learn from Kise and smile more."

Aomine scoffed, "Yeah, yeah."

Kagami frowned, Aomine's attitude was starting to get on his nerve, really, but he was not in the mood for anything other than food now so Kagami just looked away, intending to ignore his student.

Not until one minute later, a certain blonde he was talking just now came in with a shining smile. Kagami could not help but chuckled when he saw it, earning Aomine's attention, "See? The shining smile." while Aomine groaned.

Kise went to order some food when his eyes trailed away and stopped right at where Kagami was sitting, waving his hand casually with a short "Yo."

"Sensei!", Kise skipped to his teacher and when he saw who he was with, he was surprised, "Aominecchi! You-"

"Yo, Kise.", Aomine sighed, "And before you said anything, I just couldn't find any empty spot so I have no choice but to share table with him.", he pointed his thumb to Kagami when he said 'him'.

Kagami frowned and kicked Aomine's foot under the table, "Pointing at someone like that is rude, Aomine, especially to your teacher."

"You kicked me!", Aomine pointed his forefinger this time and earned another kick from Kagami.

"Yes, so stop being rude."

Aomine opened and closed his mouth like a fish before he scowled and looked away, grumbling about "Violent teacher"

Kise laughed and sat down beside Kagami without even asking for permission, "Nee~ Aominecchi, where is Kurokocchi? Didn't you two go practicing shooting together?"

"His Mom called when it's dinner time so he directly went home.", Aomine answered casually.

"Oww~", Kise pouted in disappointment, he had hoped to see his favorite friend there. "So how is the practice going then?"

Aomine sighed and took a slurp of his cola, "He sucks at it but he is slowly doing better."

Kise chuckled, "Nah~ Since it's Kurokocchi we are talking about, I believe he will be fine-ssu!"

Aomine nodded and murmured a soft but gentle "Yeah."

Kagami watched their interactions and at least knew that they have faith in Kuroko, he decided to throw the question in his mind out to them, "What do you guys think of Kuroko?"

Both Kise and Aomine looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean, Sensei?", it was Kise who asked him.

"Well~ yesterday Kuroko and I talked a bit, he seems to doubt his skill in basketball. Is he really that bad in basketball?", Kagami watched as both his students' eyes widened and Kise dramatically slammed his fists on the table.

"Of course no-ssu!", Kise exclaimed. "Kurokocchi is the one who trained me when the amateur me first joined the team. He taught me a lot about basketball!"

"Oh? But I heard Aomine said Kuroko sucks at ... shooting?", Kagami saw Aomine clenched his teeth and fists, glaring at Kagami.

"It's true that Tetsu lack at many aspects, he is small and weak and his shooting sucks but it doesn't make him less amazing.", Aomine huffed and crossed his hands, looking away.

"Playing alone, he might be in big disadvantage. But in an actual match, he could easily turn the tide of the match, that's how important his role is.", Aomine finished.

Kise chuckled, "Yes, that's true-ssu! Kurokocchi is sort of like a trump card! You know Sensei? He is called the phantom sixth man, cool right?!", Aomine smiled at that.

' _So at least there are some bond between them, that's good.'_ , Kagami smiled, uwrapping his tenth burgers, "You guys should tell that to his face. I think Kuroko need to hear it directly from you guys, especially you, Aomine.", he said, directly looking at Aomine in the end.

Aomine furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you-...?"

"By the way, Kise.", Kagami looked away from Aomine, intentionally cutting him off. "Do you know him? He has been staring at you.", Kagami gestured toward the blonde standing at the counter, glaring at Kise.

Kise jumped up, "Ah! I forgot-ssu!", he quickly ran there and paid for the foods he had ordered before bringing it to Kagami and Aomine's table, the blonde tailing behind him.

"You should have come and called me, Kiriya-san~ Ah, but I'm sorry for forgetting you there, hehe.", Kise sat back beside Kagami. "You can sit down here.", he gestured to the spot beside Aomine.

"Everyone~ This is Kiriya Ryuuchi-san, he helped me got my bag back from a thief just now.", the said blonde tipped his head a bit.

"And Kiriya-san, this is my friend, Aomine Daiki and this is Kagamicchi-sensei, my teacher~"

"Kagamicchi-sensei?", Kiriya looked at Kagami in amusement.

Kagami sighed, "It's Kagami Taiga actually.", he offered his hand whereas Kiriya just raised his eyebrows at him.

When Kagami mirrored his action, he chuckled and shook Kagami's outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you, Kagami...sensei?"

"No, just Kagami is fine, you aren't my student and nice to meet you too, Kiriya. Thanks for helping Kise here."

"A pleasure."

It was when they released the handshake that Kise noticed the bandage on Kagami's hand.

"Sensei, what happened to your hand?", Kise asked.

"Nothing. Just fell down from the stairs.", Kagami answered without looking at anyone's eyes, just focused on his burgers.

 _'There was no way you got that from falling down the stairs'_ , Aomine and Kise thought.

 _'Kagamicchi-sensei is lying, why should he lie though?'_ , Kise wondered.

"Oh, I see~", Kise said instead with a smile. "Oh, that's right! Why didn't you come to school today, Sensei? Are you sick? But you look fine. Oh! Are these burgers all for you?! "

"Wah, Sensei, you shouldn't eat so much junk food! You will get fat in no time! And do you forget about our bet? I still owe you Maji Burger, right?", Kise said without pausing at all, making Kagami sweat dropped.

Aomine must have noticed the exasperation on Kagami's face because he snickered, "See? Still telling me to learn from him?"

"Uh? What is it, Aominecchi?", Kise asked, completely confused.

Kagami scowled at Aomine, "I told you to learn his smile only. And Kise...?", he turned to the said-boy.

"Yes, Sensei?", Kise smiled innocently at him.

Kagami was tempted to tell him to shut up but did not have the heart when he saw Kise's seemingly innocent face, "Just turn down your volume, everyone here possibly could hear you."

"Oops. Sorry, hehe.", Kise rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "So Sensei, why didn't you come to school today-ssu?"

Kagami sighed in defeat _'He isn't going to let this go, huh?'_ "I have something to take care of at home. I will come to school tomorrow."

"Really? Yeay~ I can't believe I actually missed your class-ssu!", Kise grinned, making Aomine scoffed.

 _'Kise is completely taken by him now'_ , Aomine thought to himself.

Kagami chuckled, "I hope by that you meant you are prepared for the quiz tomorrow."

Kise and Aomine stilled for a few seconds then reacted at the same time."Wha- A quiz?", this was Aomine. "Eeehhh? You didn't say anything to us about a quiz!", this was Kise.

Kagami shrugged, "Well~ It's supposed to be a sudden quiz so of course I didn't tell you guys beforehand."

"Wha-.../ E-ehh...?", Aomine and Kise were both speechless at first before Kise quickly fished out his phone, saying something about informing Kurokocchi and the others.

Aomine just scoffed and looked away, "Huh. I will still get a bad score even if I study so who cares." which earned another kick from Kagami.

"You-...!", Aomine glared at Kagami who frowned back at him.

"You shouldn't say something like that, Aomine. Keep thinking like that and you would not improve.", Kagami said matter of factly. " Beside you do know you have to reach a certain score in all of your subjects if you want to participate in Inter High, right?"

Aomine blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, "How do you know about that?"

Kagami only smirked and dismissed his question easily by patting Aomine's head, "So study well, Aomine."

Aomine was caught off guard by his gesture before he slapped the hand away and looked away, scowling again, though Kagami thought he saw a blush on his face.

"So... what subject do you teach, ...Sensei?", Kiriya suddenly started talking, surprising Aomine who had kinda forgot he was there.

"Just Kagami.", Kagami corrected the boy then answered the question, "I teach English."

"English...", Kiriya hummed thoughtfully.

"Something wrong?", Kagami raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh no.", Kiriya politely shook his head, "I just thought with your build, you would be teaching something like P.E.", he smiled.

Kagami chuckled, "No, I am not though."

"You play basketball?", Kiriya asked still with the same polite smile.

Kagami was about to answer when Kise suddenly butted in, "Uh? How do you know, Kiriya-san?"

"I just guessed. He seems like someone who play basketball. Do you two too?"

"Yes! I and Aominecchi also play basketball. Do you also play basketball, Kiriya-san?"

Kiriya shook his head, "No, but I know someone who does, he loves the sport very much."

"Oh really?", Kise's eyes sparkled in curiosity. "Is he good at it?"

Kiriya hummed, "I have watched his match a few times in the past, I think he is good, he was the ace in his team."

Aomine scowled, "Being the ace in his team doesn't necessarily mean he is really good." he said bitterly, he knew that from experience.

Kiriya just smiled at Aomine, "His high school wasn't really famous in basketball at first but when he joined the team, they managed to beat the champion from the years before and won the championship."

"Wow~ Really? Then he must be very amazing, right, Aominecchi, Sensei? Sensei also come from America, right? Do you know about this?"

Kagami just hummed nonchalantly, "Maybe.", he finished his last burger and got up. "I still need to take care of something so gotta leave first."

"Uh? Already, Sensei?", Kise furrowed his eyebrows.

Kagami nodded, "You all shouldn't stay out too late too. Be careful on your way home."

"Uh? S-Sensei ?", Kise called after his leaving teacher who just waved his hand without glancing back.

"Is it just me? Kagamicchi-sensei seems like he is in such a hurry.", Kise wondered out loud, somehow his instinct was telling him that something was wrong with his teacher.

Kiriya suddenly got up too, "I should go too, my friend must be looking for me now."

"Oh, you too, Kiriya-san?", Kise looked up to the other blonde who was still smiling, now that Kise thought about it, he had been smiling this whole time.

Kiriya nodded, "Thank you for the meal, Kise. See you later, you too, Aomine-san.", he tipped his head to both of them and then left.

"Ah, suddenly it was just the two of us here.", Kise said awkwardly while Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kiriya's leaving form.

 _'Just now when that violent teacher suddenly left, his smile had looked different.'_ , Aomine thought suspiciously.

* * *

Outside, Kagami was walking down the street alone, both hands in his pockets. He kept walking to the direction of his home when he suddenly stopped and turned around to see nothing but a lamp post there.

Kagami leaned his weight on one of his feet and called out to the dark, " _We both know that I know you are following me, so you could just come out already._ ", Kagami said casually in fluent English.

At first, nothing happened, it was as if Kagami was talking to the wind.

Kagami scowled and crossed his arms, " _Now y_ _ou are fucking wasting our time._ ", he said annoyedly.

Then there was a chuckle, " _I see you are still as short tempered as you were the last time we met. I thought a teacher must be patient?_ "

Someone came out from behind the lamp post and smirked, " _Am I wrong,_ Ka-ga-mi-cchi-sen-sei?, he chuckled.

" _You did this intentionally_.", Kagami clenched his fists, " _What's your intention, Ryuuchi_?"

Kiriya Ryuuchi chuckled, " _I don't think I understand what you were talking about. You have to elaborate on it, Taiga. Is it why I was with one of your students? Or why I started sharing some of your history in front of your students?"_

Kagami gritted his teeth, " _Stop your act, it annoys me._ "

Kiriya raised his eyebrows, " _I thought you were the one who wanted to play this pretending game. Remember? You were the one who act like you don't know me._ "

Kagami glared at Kiriya but then took a deep breath and exhaled, " _Just stay away from them._ ", he said calmly.

Kiriya chuckled, " _If you are worried over your students, you shouldn't have become a teacher in the first place."_

" _Honestly, I was surprised when I found out you are a teacher now._ ", Kiriya smiled but it was no longer the polite smile that he showed during dinner, it was full of mischief.

" _Why do you become a teacher, Taiga? Shouldn't you be taking over your Dad?_ "

" _You know what, Ryuuchi?"_ , Kagami smiled and continued, " _It's none of your business._ "

Instead of being offended, Kiriya laughed out loud, " _Okay, okay. But Taiga, just saying..._ "

" _What_?"

Kiriya smirked, " _You just add more weaknesses for people to use on you._ "

Kagami stilled for a few seconds then approached Kiriya calmly. He stopped right in front of Kiriya, towering over him and whispered in a low voice, " _Touch anyone of them and you'll be sorry."_

Instead of backing down, Kiriya looked directly at those dangerous red eyes and whispered in an equally low voice, " _You touched my people last night._ "

Kagami scoffed, " _I did? I only asked them to play some basketball with me, it's not a crime, right?_ "

" _Oh really? Funny. I never know playing basketball can land you in a hospital with broken ribs and crooked nose, some still unconscious."_ Kiriya's tone might be casual but from his expression, anyone could see he was not happy.

" _Then maybe you should ask your underlings what dirty trick they tried to use on me when they realized they are losing._ "

Kagami raised his bandaged hand. " _See this?_ " Kagami pulled his hoodie up and revealed his bandaged stomach. " _And this?_ "

Kagami pulled his hoodie down, " _I got these from your underlings,_ _they should be grateful I only broke their noses and ribs_ _in return for these._ "

Kiriya was silent, he did not hear about this. They only said a boy with red hair and weird split eyebrows suddenly came out of nowhere and beat them, thus declaring a war against them. _'So they dared to lie to me.'_ Kiriya thought darkly.

" _One advice though, Ryuuchi."_ Kagami took one step back _. "I think you should watch who you let into your group. The Blue Hawk that I know isn't a place for coward, cheater, weakling like them."_

" _Hm. I would look into it._ ", Kiriya said darkly.

Kagami sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly, " _It's late, you should go back. What the hell are you doing wandering alone by the way, where are your bodyguards?"_

" _I lost them, or should I say, I got lost._ ", Kiriya said with a straight face.

Kagami blinked then burst out laughing, " _Hahaha, should have know it. God, you are hopeless._ " Kagami fished out his own phone and offered it to the other boy.

" _You also forgot your phone, right? Call them_ _, they must be crazy looking for you now._ "

Kiriya was silent at first before he took the offered phone and quietly typed a message to a number he knew so well.

" _You really are so confusing, Taiga._ ", Kiriya said while pressing the button send.

" _Uh? Me?"_ , Kagami blinked.

" _We are supposed to be rival enemy yet you do not hesitate to lend a hand to me. Those other time also._ ", Kiriya thought back to the first time they had met and chuckled.

Kiriya returned the phone and looked up straight to those scary yet also kind red eyes.

" _Sometimes I think you are not suited in our world with your trusting and soft nature._ ", Kiriya smirked." _Yet sometimes you make me think you are right where you should be._ "

Kagami widened his eyes in surprise but then he looked away with a frown that resembled a pout in the other's eyes. " _Should say the same about you. You are a sly, clever-witted acting king, yet your sense of direction sucks._ "

Kiriya chuckled while Kagami scratched his cheek in embarrassment. " _So... where will they pick you up?_ ", Kagami asked.

" _Maji Burger, I_ _don't know any other place around here._ "

Kagami hummed and started walking the opposite direction from his home. " _I will see you there then. Come on._ "

Kiriya chuckled and followed after him, " _What if your students see us?_ "

" _I can always think of something._ ", Kagami answered simply.

" _Ah. A teacher who likes to lie is not good, you know?_ "

" _Shut up. I don't want to hear that from you._ "

Kiriya smiled, amused, " _What if I prepare an ambush for you there?_ "

" _I will just bust my way out._ ", Kagami smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Kiriya mirrored his smirk, " _Just a kind reminder, my people isn't as weak as those from last night. I don't even know who let them joined in._ "

Kagami just hummed and when he caught sight of the familiar restaurant , he stopped. " _There, you could walk the rest of your way alone, right?_ _Then I'm leaving now._ ", he turned around and was about to leave.

" _Wait, Taiga._ "

" _Yeah?_ ", Kagami glanced back at him.

" _Are you serious on being a teacher?_ ", Kiriya asked, sincerely curious.

Kagami shrugged and smiled cheekily, " _You know what?_ _It's none of your business, Ryuuchi.",_ he started walking away, raising his arm in a short wave " _Just_ _stay away from them and stop getting lost._ "

" _Still t_ _he same as ever I see_.", Kiriya chuckled.

"Uh? Kiriya-san? You are still here?"

Kiriya turned around and saw Kise and Aomine approaching him. Kise looked surprised and confused while Aomine looked kind of suspicious.

Kiriya took a secret glance behind him and saw no sign of Kagami. _'He sure is fast.'_

"Didn't you say you are meeting your friend?", Kise asked again while he looked around.

Kiriya looked back at them and showed them his usual polite smile, "Yes but he hasn't arrived."

"I saw you were talking to someone just now", Aomine scowled right at Kiriya.

' _Oh. He is surprisingly_ _quite sharp._ ', Kiriya thought in amusement. "Yes, but he isn't the one I am waiting for.", Kiriya looked behind Kise and Aomine and smiled, "There he is."

"I'm sorry I'm late.", a deep voice said from behind them.

Aomine and Kise turned and saw a bulk man standing towering over them, there was a scar on his left eye and two sets of blue ear pierces on his ears.

"It's fine. Let's go.", Kiriya nodded to him and looked at the two stunned boys, "Then please excuse us, Kise, Aomine-san."

"Uh? Oh, okay, good bye, Kiriya-san.", Kise said half-heartedly, watching them leave.

"Man, Kiriya-san's friend look so scary~ssu.", Kise said uneasily.

Aomine hummed, _'Now he looks more suspicious to me.'_

Aomine started to walk away while saying, "Next time, don't talk to random strangers, Kise. You are not a kid, right?"

"Uh~? What do you mean~", Kise chased after the navy-haired boy, "Nee, Aominecchi~ Wait for me~!"

Kagami peeked from a tree nearby and sighed. _'Aomine's right, you idiot Kise.'_

He shook his head and started walking home, this time really going home.

_To be continued_

Hello, sorry I haven't updated for quite a long time. As always thank you for reading and reviewing!

Will find some time to reply to your reviews soon!

Thank you!


	7. Small Talks

Hey, everyone! Before you start to read this chapter, I just want to remind you guys that this story is AU, so not everything is going to follow the original story.

For one, in this story, I did not make Akashi's other personality to be something permanent.

The one-on-one he had with Murasakibara happened in this story and Akashi almost lost at the beginning but then his other personality took over (cue the yellow eye) and he won the one-on-one. But the day after the match, his eyes had returned to the normal red eyes and he still maintained most of his original personality.

So yes, this story is an AU, alright? :)

Enjoy ~~ Thank you!

_..._

It was still nine at the morning though the sun did not really get to show its glory with the clouds that were covering the sky that morning. The cloudy sky kind of resembled the atmosphere in class 1-A which was currently having an English quiz.

Kagami looked at his watch and saw it was almost nine fifteen.

"Okay, time's up.", Kagami slapped his hand twice. "Now passed your paper to the front."

Kagami watched as some of his students groaned in defeat, some confident, some still trying to answer the questions.

"Come on, hurry up, buddy."

Kagami counted the paper collected to the front while chuckling, "Just so you know, something like this is going to happen a lot in the future."

The diligent ones nodded dutifully while the lazy ones some groaned, some just let it be.

"And don't think that because this is just a quiz so it's fine to get a bad score.", Kagami made it a point to look straight at Aomine when he said it.

"I will grade these papers and whoever get scores below 60 will have to take extra lesson with me after the school ended.", Kagami stated in front of the class.

"What?"

"What if we have activities after school, Sensei?"

"Yeah, some of us have club activities and cram school."

Kagami raised his left hand, the uninjured one, to silent them, "Unless it's urgent and important, those who needs to come must come at all cost."

Some of them sighed in relief, though it did not last when Kagami continued his sentences.

"Club activities and practices doesn't count.", Kagami added.

Those who were relieved just a second before, were now complaining against Kagami. One of them being Kise, while Aomine just glared full force at Kagami, knowing the reason Kagami had said that.

"Enough.", Kagami's stern voice won over theirs and completely silenced them down.

"I know some of you aren't happy with this but if you think your club activities is that important, then I suggest you put more effort in my lesson.", Kagami narrowed his eyes right at those who complained to him just now.

"I will announce the names by lunch.", Kagami told the class. "Oh, Akashi?"

"Yes, Sensei?", Akashi answered from his seat.

"Do you have anything to do during lunch break?"

Akashi blinked before he shook his head, "No, Sensei."

"Okay, then later bring your lunch to the office and meet me. I need your help with something.", Kagami nodded when he received a yes from the red-haired boy.

"Then see you later, guys.", Kagami waved his hand to the class and left.

Kagami was walking on the corridor when he saw his fellow teacher and went to greet her, "Yo, Riko-sensei! Morning! Didn't see you this morning."

"Oh, Kagami-sensei. Yea, uhm, I was a bit late this morning.", Riko laughed nervously.

"Late? That's unusual. As long as I know you, you have always been a punctual person.", Kagami raised his eyebrow in question.

"Gee.", Riko unconsicouly jabbed Kagami on the side lightly, unknowingly close to his injury, "We only know each other for a week, 'kay?"

"Hm? Are you alright, Kagami-sensei?", Riko asked when he saw Kagami's expression.

"Ah, no, no. I'm fine.", Kagami held his injured abdomen and took a step away from the girl, all the while smiling. "So everything is fine on your side?", Kagami asked again.

Riko smiled, "Yes, uhm...", her smile went down a bit after that, "Maybe there's some problem with my friend but it's fine, nothing I can't handle.", Riko ended with a brighter smile which Kagami saw was forced there.

"If you need any help, you can always ask for my help.", Kagami offered sincerely then rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "I will help you if I could."

Riko was a bit surprised and laughed softly, hitting Kagami's arm lightly, "Thank you, Kagami-sensei, you are so nice. But don't worry, I'm really fine."

Kagami smiled and nodded, "That's good then. Oh, I have to go to my next class now. See you later, Riko-sensei!"

"Yeah.", Riko waved at him half heartedly.

When Kagami was out of sight, her smile dropped away and she sighed, "Nothing I couldn't handle, huh?", she shook her head sharply, "That's right, I have to get a hold of myself.", this time Riko nodded to herself with more spirit.

_..._

Lunch break

"So, Sensei... You need me to help you grade the quiz papers?", Akashi asked when he was in the office.

Now it was already lunch break, most of the teachers had left the office to have their lunches so there's only Kagami and Akashi left in the office.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind.", Kagami grinned sheepishly. "I also need to grade your seniors' quizzes."

Kagami pulled an extra chair near his table. "Here, sit down here, Akashi."

"You only have to grade your class and 1-B's papers.", Kagami put those that Akashi needed to grade in front of him. "It's mostly multiple choices so it should be easy. You can do it while eating."

"Here, you could also have some of these if you wanted.", Kagami opened the lid of a food container which contained fried seasoned meatballs and put it in between them.

 _'Octopus shaped meatballs._ ', Akashi thought in amusement but he did not intend to try it in fear of its taste, even though it looked quite delicious in his eyes.

"Sorry for troubling you like this, Akashi, and thank you in advance.", Kagami patted Akashi's head once before he started on his own task.

Akashi was taken aback from Kagami's gesture, he turned to see that his teacher had started grading some paper while stuffing his mouth with some onigiri.

Akashi decided to say nothing about it and started on his own task.

"Don't hesitate to ask me if there are answers you are not sure of, okay?", Kagami said without averting his attention.

Akashi silently contemplating on it and decided to sate his curiosity, "Why do you choose me to help you, Sensei?", he asked without averting his attention also.

"Because you are smart.", Kagami answered simply.

"There are other smart students in my grade, for example Shintarou, Honda-kun, Mira-san.", Akashi replied easily.

"They are also smart, sure, but they might not be that good at multitasking. I want this to be done before the lunch is over."

Akashi raises his eyebrow curiously, still looking at the paper, "And how do you know that I am good at multitasking, Sensei?"

"I heard you were the student council president in your junior high. And if I am not mistaken, at that time, you were also the captain of the basketball team, right?"

"To manage between student council, basketball club and yet still maintained perfect score, I believe it's prove enough that you are good at multitasking.", Kagami answered without missing a beat. "Or am I wrong?", Kagami added after a short pause.

Akashi smiled to himself, _'So he is not as clueless as he appears to be.'_ "You are right, Sensei. But if that was the case, then you can also count on Shintarou. He was my vice in both student council and basketball team and he was number two in our grade."

"Nah~ Midorima has just been released from the hospital today, I don't want him to tired himself.", Kagami countered without hesitation.

 _'So he has thought about this thoroughly_.', Akashi was once again surprised, his homeroom teacher was surprisingly considerate behind his seemingly rash front.

"Sensei...", Akashi called after a while.

"Yes?"

"Do you know Oha-Asa?", Akashi secretly glanced at his teacher to gauge his reaction.

Akashi saw him raised his eyebrow a bit but no change to his expression when he casually answered, "That horoscope program, right? Why?"

"Oh, you know it, Sensei?", Akashi honestly had not expected it. "If I didn't remember it wrong, Sensei just came back to Japan not too long ago?", Akashi turned his gaze back to the paper.

"One month and ten days now, actually."

"Oh.", Akashi continued the rest of his words deliberately, "And yet Sensei you are quite familiar with our... Japanese TV program."

Kagami finally averted his gaze away from the paper and looked right at his red-haired student, "What are you trying to get at, Akashi?"

Akashi intentionally paused for some seconds before he finally threw the last bait, "I saw you putting those flowers and chocolate into Shintarou's bed drawer two days ago."

There was silence and Akashi looked up to see Kagami looking at him wide eyed while opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, clearly in shock.

Kagami finally closed his mouth and looked away from Akashi back to his paper, "You saw it?", he asked with an embarrassed frown.

"Yes.", Akashi said easily. It was a lie though, he did not see anything.

Actually it was Shintarou who told him about the supposed lucky items mysteriously appeared in his drawer after their visit and he had showed him the note. Akashi had recognised his teacher's handwriting and thus decided to test his teacher.

"Well, Sensei?", Akashi inquired, now watching his teacher's reaction closely.

"Uhm... Well, that's...", Kagami ruffled his hair and sighed in defeat. "I heard that Midorima likes to listen to that Oha-Asa thing and I have an... acquaintance who believe in those horoscope thing so I know how much having their lucky item with them could make them feel more confident and such."

"Then how do you know what Shintarou's sign is, Sensei?", Akashi asked again.

In turn, Kagami looked at Akashi weirdly, "Of course I know. I am your homeroom teacher, right? I make it a point to remember each of your birthday, likes and dislikes. Why do you think I make you guys introduce yourself in the beginning? "

"You know…", Kagami smirked at Akashi, challenging him."You can test me if you want, Akashi."

Akashi unconsciously smirked back, "Daiki."

"Heh.", Kagami turned his attention back to his paper and answered, "Born 31st August which made him a Virgo, found out about this from the school data by the way. He said what he likes is not my business but I could see he loves basketball and from what he said, he dislikes people who annoys him which apparently was me and since I often saw him sleeping in the class, I think he didn't really like studying that much.", Kagami chuckled.

Of course Kagami knew more about Aomine, he knew his liking to gravure idols, his hobby, his favorite food and other little things but Kagami intentionally only mentioned those that could be observed at school. He did not want Akashi to be suspicious of him.

Akashi hummed, "Atsushi."

"Atsushi?", Kagami furrowed his eyes. "Oh, you mean Murasakibara?"

"October 9th, Libra. And well, he obviously likes sweet foods, considering he eats a lot of it even during class.", Kagami sighed, he had tried to tell him off since the first day but he just kept repeating it.

"Well... Even though he plays basketball like you guys, I'm not really sure whether he actually enjoys it or not.", Kagami said honestly.

That piqued Akashi's interest, "Oh? Why did you say so, Sensei?"

Kagami shrugged, "Actually I am not sure, I mean I just knew him for a few days and I have only watched you guys play once, that time with Seirin."

"But I sorta got that feeling from his... expression, I think.", Kagami hummed. "Now that I think about it, he never really shows any liking toward anything other than sweets. Is he always like that, Akashi?" If Akashi was trying to get something out from him, he might just use this chance to get some information from the boy himself.

Akashi was silent for some minutes before he answered calmly, "Atsushi doesn't like anything that he deemed troublesome or tiring."

Akashi silently thought to himself before he continued, a little bit quieter, "He also dislikes listening to someone he deems weaker than him."

Kagami hummed and replied casually, "That's why he only seems to listen to you, huh?"

Akashi did not answer so Kagami glanced at him and he saw the way those usually gentle red eyes had darkened.

Kagami decided to shift the focus of the topic, "Hmm. So if I want him to listen to me and stop eating snacks in my class, I have to somehow prove myself worthy, huh?"

Akashi did not respond at first but then Kagami could hear him chuckle lightly and said, "Maybe you should, Sensei."

"Even though Atsushi is hard to get motivated but once he does, you will be surprised by how diligent he would be.", Akashi finished with a soft smile.

Kagami smiled at that, "I see, I am looking forward to it then.", he felt relieved to know that they had faith in each other. No matter how good they were, a team could not last without trust between the members.

There was another silence after that, Akashi was still checking the paper while eating his lunch.

Kagami had long finished his onigiris and started on the meatball. He saw it untouched so he put two of the meatballs into Akashi's lunch by a fork and gestured to him, "Try it."

Akashi was hesitant at first before he finally ate one of it, his eyes widened, "Delicious.", he said softly.

Kagami chuckled and continued looking at the paper, "Eat as much as you like."

"Thank you, Sensei.", Akashi smiled. "And Sensei, Yamada-san.", he said with a straight face.

"Uh? Yamada? What's wrong with Yamada?", Kagami looked up at Akashi before he realized what Akashi meant. "You still want to do these likes, dislikes thing?", he asked in disbelief.

Akashi met his eyes, amused, he raised his eyebrow and said, "I thought Sensei told me to test you."

Kagami burst out laughing, he couldn't believe this boy, "Fine, fine. So Yamada… Born 23th June. He-..."

So while they were both checking over those papers, Akashi would mention his classmate's names randomly, intentionally called the name outside of his basketball teammates, starting from the one who stood out to the one who was not.

Akashi wanted to test whether his teacher really understood all his students or just the six of them because Akashi had this suspicion that his teacher was putting extra attention on the six of them.

But Kagami had proved his suspicion wrong. He could describe every of their likes, dislikes, sometimes even adding their good points and bad points with ease. Even Akashi was surprised at how observant Kagami proved himself to be.

Akashi looked into his teacher's eyes and saw how much he seemed to enjoy this, something Akashi had never seen in any teachers he had met in Teikou.

"Sensei really loves your job, huh?", Akashi said after Kagami finished talking about the seventh student that Akashi asked.

"Uh?", Kagami blinked in surprise and turned his gaze to Akashi in confusion, "What?"

"You seem to really enjoy teaching, Sensei.", Akashi said, slightly curious at why Kagami reacted like he did not expect his words at all.

Kagami blinked again then he grinned sheepishly, "Oh, really?", he laughed in embarrassment. "Oh well, honestly... It's kinda fun teaching you guys."

Akashi smiled, he at least could sense that Kagami was sincere with his words, "So... Next...", he returned his attention back to the paper.

"Wha-? There's still more?!", Kagami asked in disbelief.

Akashi chuckled, "Last one, Sensei."

Kagami sighed, "Okay, fine. Then go on."

"Me.", Akashi said shortly, surprising Kagami.

"You?", Kagami repeated after him.

"Yes, me.", Akashi glanced at Kagami for a sec before returned his gaze back to the paper, "I am curious of what you will say about me, Sensei."

Kagami hummed, "Well... Uhm... How should I say this..."

"It's fine to say whatever you have in mind, Sensei. Don't need to hold back.", Akashi cut him off.

"Well... Uhm... Your birthday is on 20th December and you once said that you like playing shogi and...", Kagami furrowed his eyebrows and said hesitantly, "I think... You are... too perfect?"

Akashi stilled, "Too perfect?", he repeated without averting his gaze.

Kagami put his pen down and crossed his arms, looking up to the ceiling, "How should I say this..."

Kagami frowned in deep thought and started, "You have the look, the brain and you are good at sports."

"You are diligent, hardworking, reliable, you manage yourself very well and you make a good leader.", Kagami listed.

"Most of the students respected you, even the teachers also. I sometime heard them talking about how everyone should learn from you and such...", Kagami continued.

"You also come from a good family. I heard your Dad's business is quite wide, both in and out of Japan.", Kagami tilted his head down when he could not think of anything else.

"Well... Isn't it perfect?", Kagami turned to Akashi who was as still as statue.

"Is it odd?", Akashi asked after a short pause, his tone oddly cold in Kagami's opinion. "Isn't that what you teachers want us to be?" _'What everyone demands of me.'_ , Akashi thought to himself coldly.

Kagami stared at Akashi who still had his head down thus his eyes hidden, "Uhm... Well-..."

"Are you saying that you don't want a perfect student, Sensei?", Akashi asked coldly.

"Well-... It's not that-..."

"Don't be a hypocrite, Sensei.", Akashi cut in. "You do want your student to be perfect. Or else you would not have planned these extra lesson, would you?", Akashi chuckled. "All of you are just the same."

Kagami grabbed Akashi's shoulder, "Oi, Akashi. Listen-...", the rest of the words were stuck in Kagami's throat when Akashi finally turned to look at him not with two red eyes.

 _'Yellow...?',_ Kagami thought in surprise, blinking furiously to make sure he did not see it wrong.

Akashi smiled, "People would only look up to you and respect you if you are better than them, Sensei.", Akashi said, thinking back of the one-on-one he had with Murasakibara on that fateful day. "That's how this world works."

"Those who are weak are mere losers and losers are denied of its existence.", Akashi repeated after the words his father had engraved deep within him.

"I am not like them.", Akashi stated . _'I don't want to be like them.'_ , Akashi echoed in his mind.

"I am absolute." _'I have to, no matter what._ '

Akashi looked away from Kagami and put his pen down. "I have finished, Sensei. Thank you for answering my questions.", Akashi took his lunch and got up from his chair.

"Akashi, wait.", Kagami got up and grabbed onto Akashi's wrist in reflex while his mind was trying to make sure whether he had seen it right. "Your eyes..."

"My eyes?", Akashi turned back and looked at Kagami with two red eyes. "What's wrong with my eyes, Sensei?"

Kagami blinked, _'It has turned back to red.'_ "U-uhm, no, nothing."

"Then can I go back to my class now?", Akashi asked politely.

"Oh, sure. Urr, thanks for helping me.", Kagami rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Anytime, Sensei.", Akashi turned around and had just taken one step away when suddenly Kagami called him again.

"Yes, Sensei?", Akashi glanced back at his teacher. Kagami absently noted that his eyes were still red as they should have been.

"About just now...", Kagami started. "I'm sorry if I somehow offended you.", Kagami bowed his head once as apology and looked back at his silent student , rubbing his neck sheepishly, "I don't say there's anything wrong with you though."

"It's just... ", Kagami closed his mouth and paused, looking at Akashi with solemn eyes.

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, even though his teacher did not say anything but his ruby eyes seemed to say a lot. "Sensei?"

Kagami smiled and shook his head, "Never mind that.", Kagami patted Akashi's head once. "Just saying, it's cool and amazing to be perfect but it doesn't mean you always have to be. Don't let it pressure you too much, alright?"

Akashi's eyes widened but he kept his gaze on the ground and nodded mutely.

Kagami looked at his student's expression more and knew he would need lot of time to prove himself worthy if he wanted his student to heed his words.

"Okay, once again thank you, Akashi. You can return to your class now.", Kagami patted Akashi's head once more and turned, sitting down back on his seat.

Kagami did not stop his work until he heard the sound of Akashi's leaving and the door closed. Kagami put his pen down and stared out of his window. He knew he did not imagine it just now.

' _One of his eyes had turned to yellow just now._ ', Kagami thought to himself. _'Not only that, he also quite felt like a different person for the short moment his eye was yellow._ '

Kagami remembered the conversation they were having when it happened and frowned in worry.

' _Akashi might prove to be more troubled than Aomine is._ ', Kagami closed his eyes. He wanted to help them, he really did, maybe he should really accept the principal's offer few days ago.

Just like how the saying went, _'Sometimes men communicate with their fists_ '. In this case though, they could only communicate with something they all had in common and that was basketball.

Kagami smiled in melancholy, "Guess I really do could not separate myself with basketball, huh."

-To be continued-


	8. New Advisor

Aomine had never really liked school. He went to school because that's what every kid had to do in order to grow up and be successful in live, or so was what his parents told him since kids.

Not that he disagreed with them though, he knew how important education was in this world and sure, he learnt lots of things in school. Not only that, he also get to meet some new friends and of course, play basketball.

Aomine had never really liked school because he was not really that good at studying. His scores hovered between average and below average. He simply could not help it when his brain could not follow his teachers' lessons. He was grateful for having passing scores until now.

But right now, Aomine's dislikes toward school had just increased three times over. All because of the red-haired teacher who was currently sitting at the front, playing his phone while he ordered them, Aomine and the other unlucky students, to redo the English quiz they just had that morning and had failed.

"I'm not letting you guys go until at least you get a 60.", he had said, ignoring the groans coming from the students. "I know it might be hard, so I am allowing you guys to do it while opening your textbook or asking me.", he had generously offered with a smile that irritated Aomine more.

You see, even though he had allowed them to open their textbook but it's not helping at all!

True, there were some formulas in the book about the tenses they have been learning, also some examples in how to use it and to form sentences with it. But the problem here was that Aomine did not understand English! He did not even understand what the question was so how the hell could he answer the question that he never really understood since the start! And judging by the other's frustrated face, they must be feeling what Aomine was feeling right now.

So okay, the first option did not help at all which left them with the second option that their teacher had offered them so generously.

"Ask me", their teacher had said.

It seemed quite simple and easy to do but none of them had gone up front to ask him anything and their teacher seemed to be busy with his phone since just now.

Why they did not try to ask their teacher? Because they thought it was useless.

First thing first, the students that were currently taking this extra lesson were not smart or just simply lazy or else they would not have failed the quiz. They had been that way since long ago and in an elite and ambitious school such as Teikou which motto was 'Ever victorious', they were kind of being looked down on. The teachers looked down on them, sometimes they just simply did not care because they preferred to use their precious time to care for those who they thought would sure to have a bright future and make Teikou proud.

It had been that way for them for years, so they kind of built up an impression that 'it's useless to ask the teacher' in their minds.

It was that way for most of them, Aomine also, but in Aomine's case, it just added up when the teacher in question was **him**.

Aomine crossed his arms and leaned on his chair, he had been glaring at his homeroom teacher for quite some time now but his homeroom teacher was so focused on his phone to even notice it, so Aomine had given up and looked at his right where Murasakibara was still… sleeping.

In fact, Murasakibara was the first one to return his quiz paper back in just five minutes. Everyone was surprised since it had never happened.

"Wow. Done already, Murasakibara?", their teacher was pleasantly surprised.

"Can I leave now?", Murasakibara was about to leave when their teacher grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast.", he proclaimed while his ruby eyes scanned through the paper quickly and he returned the paper back to the giant. "You got 38. Look again carefully and correct it."

The giant pouted and returned to his seat with his paper, he stared at the paper for some seconds before he leaned down and just started to doze off until now.

Aomine shook his head, maybe he should just sleep on this too. Aomine absentmindedly looked at his left where Kise was sitting, humming while leaning his head on his hand, smiling to himself, seeming to be daydreaming.

Kise seemed to notice the gaze on him so he turned to look at Aomine, "What's it, Aominecchi?"

Aomine sighed, "Nothing.", he ruffled his navy hair in frustration. He would rather play some basketball rather than wasting his time doing the impossible.

' _Are you sure? What's the difference? It will be boring too during the practice, don't you think? Because no one could keep up with you, no one could make up a challenge for you.'_ , Aomine thought to himself bitterly.

So Aomine learnt from his fellow teammate and decided to just doze off. He did not care if his annoying teacher was going to keep him up until night, feel free, let's suffer together.

Aomine had almost left to lala land when suddenly the silence broke with a loud "Kurumi!" from their teacher. Aomine did not get up from his position, he just peeked through his arms to see the class's quietest girl standing at the front, eyes down and her hands holding her paper shakily.

"Have you finished?", their teacher asked with a normal voice, a gentle smile on his face, not that the girl could see him.

Kurumi shook her head a bit and opened her mouth to say something. Aomine could not hear what she was saying from the back at all.

Their teacher chuckled and ruffled the quiet girl's hair lightly, "Kurumi?"

The girl shyly peeked up from behind her glasses, finally looking at their teacher directly.

"Sorry, Kurumi. I did not hear you just now. Could you repeat it one more time?", he had said with a gentle smile that Aomine thought did not suit the devil image he had on him.

Aomine saw the girl bit her lips, hesitant before she opened her mouth again, "N-Not yet, Sensei. B-But i-if it's okay, I-I have a few… questions.", though it was still kind of quiet but this time Aomine could slightly hear her.

Instead of the usual disapproving look or frown the teachers usually gave them, the red-haired teacher gave her his boyish grin, "Sure. Go on and ask me.", he put away his phone and focused on her.

Kurumi was the quietest girl in their grade, she transferred to Teikou Middle two years ago. Aomine hadn't really put much attention to her because she was so quiet, even more so than Kuroko, but there were some rare occurrences when Kurumi would raise her hand in the class to ask the teacher something but her voice was so quiet that the teachers often did not hear her at all, hence the teachers would cut her speech halfway and say, "Speak louder!", "Be a lot more confident!" which scared her and made her shut her mouth instead of speaking louder like she was told to.

But this time when Kurumi started to point out which parts she did not understand, still so quietly and kind of hesitant, Kagami hadn't even once cut her off nor asking her to repeat or to speak louder, he only listened carefully and nodded, nodded, then explained.

Aomine would not say that Kagami was being super gentle with her or what, he was speaking with his usual casual tone, the way he usually talked in the class to everyone of them. It was like Kagami was unconsciously reassuring her that she was not 'different', she was just like the other students and she could freely voice out her thoughts.

Aomine did not really want to acknowledge it, but aside from his violent tendency toward him, Kagami Taiga was really a good teacher. ' _He is so different from every teacher I have met so far.'_ , Aomine thought absentmindedly then frowned. _'He is still annoying though._ '

As if getting motivated by Kurumi, the other students started to participate and asked questions too. Soon the silent atmosphere became lively with discussions with everyone, except Aomine and Murasakibara, participating in it.

Aomine did not say anything but he was listening and tried to get something out from their discussions, even Murasakibara had woken up from his nap and watched them with bored gaze, whether he was listening or not, Aomine was not sure.

The extra lesson which usually could last until two, three hours with still not desirable results, this time ended in just around one hour. Don't say 60, every single one of them even managed to score much higher than 60. Even Aomine thought he had kind of starting to understand the way these tenses worked, he got 78 by the way, which was already so much better than his usual 30 and 40.

"Good bye, Sensei~" "Bye, Sensei~", lots of them who usually did not bother to say goodbye to their teacher before had done it after the extra lesson they had with Kagami which was actually fruitful in their opinions. All of them left with a grin, just like the way Kagami was grinning to them.

"Don't forget what you learn today by Monday, huh!", Kagami said to the leaving ones with a grin.

"I-I won't.", a quiet voice spoke up from the side.

Kagami looked in surprise at Kurumi who hadn't left.

"T-Thank you f-for answering my questions just now, Sensei.", Kurumi said softly while still looking down.

"Anytime, Kurumi.", Kagami grinned and ruffled her hair again. "Though it might be better if you look at me at the eyes the next time you want to ask me any questions."

 _'Not to speak louder but to look at him at the eyes, huh.'_ , Aomine absentmindedly compared his teacher choice of words.

Kurumi flinched and looked up once at Kagami but after managed to maintain eye contact for two seconds, she lowered her head again and whispered, "I-I'm sorry, Sensei."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, silly.", Kagami chuckled. "Actually, I should thank you just now."

"H-Huh? M-Me?", Kurumi peeked at Kagami, confused.

"Yeah~ If not for you, the other won't finally make up their mind and ask for my help.", Kagami opened his drawer and took out a bag of Maiubo. "Here, as a reward for your courage today, Kurumi."

Kurumi accepted the snack wide-eyedly while Kagami chuckled, "It's not much though."

"N-No, t-thank you, Kagami-sensei!", Kurumi bowed her head down again, a faint blush on her face.

"It's alright. Keep it up, okay, Kurumi?", Kagami smiled at her.

Kurumi nodded, "T-Then… _S-See you on Monday_ , Sensei.", she ran out from the class after she said that.

She said the see you part in English which kind of caught Kagami off guard, "A-Ah, _see you on Monday,_ Kurumi!", he quickly shouted after the running girl.

"Hohhh, Kagamicchi-sensei~ You are such a womanizer-ssu.", Kise commented with a smirk, walking to the front.

Kagami looked at Kise weirdly then to Aomine and Murasakibara, "Why are the three of you still here? I thought you guys would be running for your practice now."

"Well, we are late already.", Aomine shrugged. "All thanks to you by the way.", he added while glaring a bit at Kagami.

A tick appeared on Kagami's head but he kept a smile while he replied, "Oh? Is that so? Well, if you hadn't failed your quiz, I would not have wanted to keep you here for you to glare at me, Aomine. You think it's nice to be glared upon?"

This time a tick appeared on Aomine's head as he realized what his teacher was implying, "So you know I was glaring at you the whole time!", Aomine pointed at Kagami.

"What did I say about pointing at someone, Aomine?", Kagami pushed the finger away and frowned, "And geez, it was too obvious okay? Next time if you don't want me to find out, then try to be more discreet about it, okay?"

"Wha-! I do want you to find out, y-you idiot teacher!", Aomine shouted angrily.

"Hoh, so now I am not violent teacher anymore but idiot teacher?", Kagami said, amused while Aomine became more irritated.

"You-…", Aomine was suddenly pushed back by Murasakibara, making the three of them blinked in surprise.

"Sensei…", Murasakibara said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, what is it, Murasakibara?", Kagami smiled in amusement, it was the first time the purple haired boy had tried to initiate a conversation with him and Kagami thought he knew why.

"I saw you giving her Maiubo just now.", he stated plainly.

' _Bingo_ ', Kagami was completely amused. "Yes? What of it, Murasakibara? Kurumi did well just now so I want to reward her."

Murasakibara frowned, "Then where is my reward?"

"Your reward?", Kagami pretended to be oblivious.

"Yes, my reward~ I got a good score just now so you should reward me too, don't be unfair, Sensei~!"

' _Ah, he is so huge and yet he acts like a child_.', Kagami laughed. "Okay, okay, here.", Kagami opened his drawer and took out a plastic bag full of variety of Maiubo.

Murasakibara's eyes practically shined when he saw it and he was about to grabbed the whole plastic bag when Kagami pulled it back.

"What.", Murasakibara narrowed his eyes, clearly starting to lose whatever patience he had.

"Choose what flavor do you want. You can only choose one.", Kagami asked.

"Ah~ It's un-…"

"It's fair.", Kagami stated firmly, cutting him off. "I only gave Kurumi one, it's unfair for me to give you more."

Murasakibara frowned and glared at Kagami, making Kagami laughed. "Oh, so you are pulling an Aomine on me now but it's no use, I'm immune to it by now."

"What?!", Aomine protested from the side while Kise snickered.

"One or none, Murasakibara. Quick."

Murasakibara frowned more before he gave in, "Fine, let me choose."

Kagami smiled and let him chose for himself, after he chose one, Kagami took another two and offered it to the other two boys.

"Yeay~ Thank you, Kagamicchi-sensei~!", Kise accepted the 'reward' happily.

"No way.", Aomine rejected the 'reward' pointedly.

Kagami just nodded at them, "So you guys going to practice now?"

"Yes~!", only Kise answered. Murasakibara already focusing on his Maiubo, ignoring Kagami, while Aomine already leaving the classroom.

"Okay, then let's go together.", Kagami said, putting all his things inside his bag.

"Oh~ Sensei is going to watch our practice again?", Kise asked in excitement.

"You will see.", Kagami chuckled.

-…-

Meanwhile, in the practice

"Uhm… Tetsu-kun?", Momoi called nervously.

"Yes, Momoi-san?", Kuroko pulled the towel away from his face.

"Don't you think that Coach Sanada looked irritated today?", Momoi whispered while taking a peek to the said coach who was crossing his hands, frowning while occasionally shouting at some of the club members.

Kuroko followed Momoi's gaze, actually he had been having that feeling when they had started their practice that day.

Their coach had asked them where Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara went to and when Akashi explained that they were attending extra lessons from Kagami-sensei, he had seemed angry. It was unusual though, because even if Coach Sanada was a strict coach but he always encouraged them to maintain their academy scores since Teikou's 'Ever Victorious' motto did not only apply to basketball but to everything.

But today, he had looked kind of angry, at what actually, Kuroko did not know.

"Hello~ Sorry we are late~!", Kise's voice travelled through the gym.

Coach Sanada seemed relieved when he saw the three of them coming but then it vanished when his eyes settled on the fourth person who was following them in.

"You guys finished early.", Kuroko said once they were near.

Kise grinned, "Of course-ssu! It's only a piece of cake!"

"If it is, you would not have needed to attend extra lessons, Kise-kun.", Kuroko replied bluntly.

"Aww~ Kurokocchi, that's cruel-ssu! It's just that Kagamicchi-sensei's explanation was so easy to understand-ssu! Everyone finished so quick with Sensei's help, it's kind of fun just now!", Kise blabbered excitedly.

"Tsk. What's so fun about extra lessons, idiot Kise.", Aomine hit Kise's head not so lightly.

"Aominecchi~! You don't have to hit me!", Kise guarded his head with both his hands. "You called Kagamicchi-sensei violent but I see you are also too, Aominecchi."

"Wha-!", Aomine stuttered. "Baka Kise! Don't ever put me in the same category as that violent-idiotic teacher!", Aomine reached out to try to hit Kise again but Kise hid behind the silent Murasakibara who was enjoying his Maiubo.

Kuroko ignored the two of them who were circling around Murasakibara and looked to where his coach and homeroom teacher were standing. They seemed to be talking about something and his coach clearly looked not happy with whatever they were talking about.

Eventually, the two teachers finished their talk and Coach Sanada gathered all of them, both first-string and second-string.

"I have an announcement to make.", Coach Sanada said with such a deep frown as if he himself despised whatever he would be announcing. It was opposite from Kagami who was standing behind Coach Sanada with a friendly smile.

"So... As you must have known, the position of advisor has been vacant ever since I become the coach of this team.", Coach Sanada started. "We have been looking for someone capable of handling the job and the Principal told me this afternoon that he had found the right person."

Coach Sanada gestured lighlty to his right where Kagami was standing, "So meet the team's new temporary advisor.", he intentionally put more accent into the 'temporary' word.

"Yo.", Kagami greeted with a grin, watching as most of them gaped and the rest blinked in surprise.

"Kagamicchi-sensei is going to be our team's advisor~~?!", Kise's honey brown eyes gleamed in excitement.

Opposite from Kise's simple way of thinking, Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima was a bit... confused.

 _'Why an advisor?'_ , they wondered. Usually an advisor was someone who was older and more experienced. It raised a question in their mind, regarding their homeroom teacher's background.

"Temporary advisor.", the grumpy coach stated. "And Kagami-sensei", he turned to look at Kagami. "The Inter High is going to start soon so I intend to focus wholly on the first string."

Kagami nodded, "I understand."

"So for the time being, I want you to help me watch over the second string.", Sanada smiled friendly, though Kagami and the miracles knew that he bore no good intention.

' _Coach seems to harbor a deep grudge toward Kagami-sensei since the first day_.', Kuroko thought.

' _Since it's Principal's order, Coach has no choice but to accept it.'_ , Midorima thought. ' _But he still doesn't approve of it_.'

' _So he push Kagami-sensei onto the second string._ ' , Akashi thought. ' _If Sensei refuses, then Coach would have a reason to complain against the principal._ '

Kagami blinked, he was having the same line of thoughts too but it was not hard for Kagami to come to a decision.

"Sure.", Kagami replied with a grin. "I would need some help from Sanada-san at first though."

"It's alright, I trust you to handle the second-string for me.", Sanada stated, turning his back on Kagami, indicating that it was the end of the conversation.

' _Ah... So he intends to play it this way, huh? Leaving me without guidance then wait for me to make a mistake to get rid of me. But this is better though._ ', Kagami thought, a confident smile on his face. ' _He give me the okay to do anything in my way and I will make good use of it._ '

After that, Coach Sanada briefed them about the upcoming Inter High. The preliminaries started next Thursday and their first opponent would be easy and they have to prepare for the third match that Coach Sanada predicted would be against Yosen, the school that had been famous for its ultimate defense.

As he was about to let the team's manager, Momoi Satsuki brief them about the data she had gathered on the opponent, he suddenly stopped and turned to look at Kagami.

"Sorry, Kagami-sensei. This discussion now only involved the first string so you can start training the second string now.", Sanada proclaimed with a 'nice' smile.

Kagami blinked and chuckled to himself, _'Damn, he hates me this much, huh._ '

"Sure, Sanada-san. And just call me Kagami.", Kagami turned to look at the second string and gestured for them to follow him to the other court, the one closer to the gym door.

Kagami stepped onto the court and observed its surrounding. _'It's not really that different from the first string's court._ '

When Kagami turned to address the second string's members, he observed their expressions. Some of them looking bored, some nervous, not confident, some were looking at the first string with envy and longing eyes. Some also looked kind of irritated.

Somehow, Kagami could see the picture of him and his high-school teammates on them. It made Kagami smiled both in melancholy and in excitement.

Kagami clapped his hand twice to get their attention and when he got it, he coughed into his hand. "So...", Kagami started, watching every single one of them.

All of them looked at their new advisor in silence, some in anxiety.

"Do I need to introduce myself to you?", Kagami asked and he grinned when the second string visibly relaxed even for just a bit.

"Kagami-sensei!", Seiki, a third year raised his right hand, "I don't know that you play basketball!", he then snickered. "Are you even that good, Sensei?"

"Baka Seiki.", Atsuma, another third year, hit Seiki's head lightly. "Of course Sensei must be good, or else Principal would not let him be our team's advisor."

Seiki pouted, "You don't have to be good in basketball to be an advisor though. An advisor's job is to advise."

"Wow, so you do have a brain, huh.", Atsuma commented with a fake admiration.

"Why you-...!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough.", Kagami stepped between the two of them to separate them. "You guys are the seniors here, so act like it."

"Heh, you mean, seniors who lost their places in the first string from their juniors.", Dante, another third year and the one who was looking at the first string with anger just now, said with an angry scowl.

Dante's sour words seemed to dampened the third year and second year's mood, while the first year either looked away or looked down.

"Ah. So some of you guys were in the first string before?", Kagami asked in curiosity.

Atsuma nodded and pointed out twelve people that had been in the first string last year, nine third year and three second year.

"I see.", Kagami mumbled while remembering each of their faces.

"Okay!", Kagami sat down onto the court and patted the floor of the court. "So all of you sit down now!"

They looked at him confusedly before each sat down, making a half circle surrounding their new advisor.

Kagami smiled and clapped his hand once, "First thing all, let's start with your introductions."

Most of them groaned after hearing it.

"Sensei, you already know us.", Manataro, a second year, raised his hand to protest.

"Yeah, Sensei, you have made us introduce ourselves during our first lesson with you!", Fukiya, a first year, protested too.

More of them voiced out their protests, making Kagami chuckled.

"I know, I know.", Kagami said to stop them. "But this is different.", Kagami said, making them all groaned again and sighed.

"For example...", Kagami looked at them then found someone, "Yamada!", Kagami called out to his student in 1-A who was sitting at the most back, trying to hide himself from his homeroom teacher's eyes.

Yamada squeaked and looked up to meet Kagami's eyes, "Y-Yes...?"

"You told me you like studying, has interest in law and mathematics but you never told me that you are in the basketball club."

The said student flinched and looked down, "I-I only joined because of curiosity. I-I'm not really good at this." ' _So I don't see the need to mention it, not in front of the basketball prodigies._ ', Yamada thought to himself.

Kagami blinked, somehow detecting a lie in his words but he did not point it out and just turned to address all of them, "See? The introductions I want you guys to do now is about basketball only. Tell us how long have you been playing basketball, your motivation here, your goal and so on."

"And don't belittle this introduction thing, okay? It's important to get to know your comrades.", Kagami said it while looking at each of their eyes.

"So... Yamada.", Kagami called the boy again, making him flinched again while Kagami just chuckled, "Since you have started on it, you might as well finish it.", Kagami gestured for him to stand up.

Yamada hesitantly got up, "So... Uhm... I am Yamada Ken, from 1-A.", Yamada started, feeling the weight of forty pairs eyes on him.

He gulped and continued, "I-... have been playing basketball for...", Yamada silently pondered whether he should be honest about it or not. "For...", he looked around to those who sat around them then to his teacher and looked behind his teacher to where the first string was doing warm-up already.

Some from the first string were looking their way, some even looked at Yamada, as if trying to figure out why he was standing there, alone.

Then Yamada made eye contact with Kise and he immediately looked away.

"I have just started playing basketball this year.", Yamada chuckled nervously. "I joined the club because my friend recommended me to and I am curious myself."

"I don't have any goal.", Yamada finished with a smile then he sat down.

Kagami locked eyes with Yamada and knew he was not really telling the truth, but it was fine, Kagami would see for himself in his perfomance.

"Okay. Good one, Yamada.", Kagami said instead with a smile. "People always start something from curiosity."

Yamada blinked at Kagami and chuckled, "Yes, Sensei."

"So, next one...", Kagami listened to their short introduction and filed everything in his mind.

So far, they looked fine.

Out of thirty nine, six joined because of the team's reputation and did not have particular goal they were trying to achieve.

Eighteen were actually interested in basketball at first and dreamed on playing in actual match someday but then after the prodigies showed up, they thought it was impossible.

Twelve previous first string and another three second years aimed to get into first string. Kagami could see the fire and spirit in their eyes.

Kagami had started to formulate some schedule for all thirty nine of them in his mind. He was going to ask Riko's opinion later since the girl was an experienced coach and trainer.

Kagami grinned wide, ' _Oh, this is going to be exciting._ '

"Uhm... Kagami-sensei?", Seiki called out hesitantly. "Why are you grinning to yourself like that? It's kind of scary, you know."

Kagami blinked and then laughed, rubbing his neck, "Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking on something."

"Yosh." , Kagami got up and put his hands on his waist. "So now that you guys have done your introductions, I am going to start mine."

"I am Kagami Taiga and to answer your question just now, Seiki.", Kagami glanced at Seiki. "I do play basketball, I start playing from around grade four. As for whether I am good at it or not...", Kagami smirked at them before continued, "All of you have one year to find out about it."

Atsuma, Dante and two second years straightened up, somehow they got the feeling that their teacher was not just some amateur.

 _'One year?'_ , Yamada was the only one who seemed to notice it. _'Why only one year?_ ', then Yamada remembered Coach Sanada saying that Kagami was just their temporary advisor.

"Sensei.", Seiki and Fukiya raised their hands at the same time, "What about your motivation or goal, Sensei?", Seiki asked.

"Yeah~ Do you have one, Sensei?", Fukiya asked after his senior.

"My motivation and goal, huh...", Kagami pondered to himself.

Kagami smiled to himself, "I have always loved basketball. It is fun and it holds a special meaning for me.", Kagami thought back to the first time he had met his brother figure, Tatsuya. It was one of the special moments in his life.

"As for goal...", Kagami was reminded of the old him who always said things like ' _I want to play against strong opponents!_ ' , ' _Let's conquer the championship_!' so easily.

 _'You are not him, the little brother that I know would not give up so easily.'_ , Tatsuya's voice said to him again.

Kagami looked at all of them one by one, his eyes staying a bit longer at Dante and Yamada. "A goal, huh.", Kagami smiled, "Okay, I have decided on it."

"Huh?", they chorused in confusion.

Kagami grinned and pointed toward his behind where the first string was already starting their practice.

"First, I am going to make you guys enjoy basketball. Second, I am going to let all of you play in the match.", Kagami stated. "nd when I said all of you, I really meant the thirty nine of you.", Kagami explained when he saw the uncertainty on some of them.

"Third, ", Kagami grinned. "I am going to get some of you into the first string.", Kagami proclaimed in conviction.

"And those three will also be the goal the whole lot of you would be aiming this year.", Kagami ended with a smirk.

-To be continued-

Hello, as always thanks for reading!

Sorry if the story is kind of slow paced, it's needed in this story. ;)


	9. Practice Match (1)

Kagami looked at the second string who were doing warm-up like he had instructed them to do but… Kagami frowned, he did not know whether it was because they did not take it seriously or they did not know the proper way to do a warm-up.

Finally Kagami had had enough of their 'show', and blew into his silver whistle. The clear screeching sound of the whistle spread to the entire gymnasium, surprising everyone in there.

Five seconds. Then Kagami stopped and saw most of them were either crouching or covering their ears.

"Oops. Sorry.", Kagami smiled and rubbed his neck sheepishly, irking some of them present there.

"Sensei!", some of the second string started to shout but a louder voice beat over theirs.

Kagami blinked in confusion, it did not seem to come from the second string and it sounded kind of familiar.

Kagami turned his head toward where he thought the voice came from and saw Aomine glaring at him as usual.

"My ears fucking hurt, you-you Bakagami Sensei!", Aomine shouted, hands still on his ears.

Kagami chuckled from his place and just turned around, ignoring the fuming boy and a certain coach glaring at him.

"Sooo...", Kagami's booming voice shut the entire second string's complaint.

When they quieted down, Kagami asked in a normal voice, "Are you guys some primary students?"

"Well?", Kagami raised his eyebrows when no one answered him. "Cat got your tongue? Go on and answer me."

They looked at each other, unsure, before Atsuma answered the obvious for them, "We are high schooler, Sensei."

"Yeah, why did you even ask, Sensei?", Seiki added in, his tone a little bit mocking, as if Kagami had asked the stupidest question ever.

"Well, then why are all of you warming up like a primary student do, huh?", Kagami countered, shutting them out.

Kagami stared at each of them and sighed, "Dante, come here. The rest of you line up, make six rows, smaller ones at front."

Kagami saw none of them moving and blew the whistle again, this time only a short blow, "Get moving, quick!"

All of them flinched and hurriedly lined up.

"Next time when I say line up, I will give you ten seconds to do so. Later than ten and there would be punishment, got it?", Kagami smiled evilly, sending shiver to each of them.

"Now, Dante.", Kagami turned to the boy who was standing rigidly beside him, "I see you know the proper way of warming up so I will leave you to lead these 'little kids' warming up for today.", Kagami gestured to the ones lining up when he said 'little kids'.

Dante just stared at Kagami, still could not comprehend what was happening.

"You can start by now.", Kagami patted his shoulder once and moved to stand at the side.

Dante glanced at Kagami once before he started moving his head for warming up.

Kagami nodded in approval from the side, "Go on, follow him.", Kagami said to the unmoving boys.

Slowly, all of them started moving, following Dante's lead, starting from the head, neck then down to the other parts of the body.

"Good. Good.", Kagami walked at the side, watching them closely while sometime correcting them too.

"This's how you do your warm up. Starting from the top down to your feet.", Kagami told them. "It's the most basic one and very easy to do, as someone who do sports, you must be able to do at least this."

Dante sat down on the court, straightening both his feet to the front and bend his waist while stretching his fingers to touch his own toes. The others soon followed after his movement.

Kagami saw that some of them had difficulty to follow Dante's movement.

"If it's too hard, you can pair up with your friends.", Kagami said to them while moving to assist one of them.

"Help them push their upper body, slowly.", Kagami said while demonstrating it. "Don't be so tense, Hibiya.", Kagami said to the boy he was helping. "Relax, relax.", Kagami coaxed him while slowly pushing the boy's shoulders.

"Remember, the purpose of warming up is to help you guys prepare your body for any vigorous activity.", Kagami said along the warm up. "It not only helps preventing injury but also increase your performance, so it is very crucial.", Kagami repeated the words that his coaches always said.

"That's why you mustn't belittle it and have to warm up properly before you are exercising and also stretch after exercising.", Kagami said when they finished their warm up. "Got it?"

All of them nodded while some of them replied with a 'Yes, Sensei!'

"Good.", Kagami nodded and turned to Dante, "Well done, Dante. You can get into the line now", he patted his shoulder once.

After that, Kagami started the practice by telling them to do some basic drills, like dribbling, passing, shooting and lay up. While they were doing it, Kagami would make a note about what they were good at and not.

Kagami blew his whistle as a sign for them to line up, this time they did not waste their time lining up.

"Good.", Kagami nodded in satisfaction. "Now, I want all of you to divide yourself by five. Go on."

They looked at each other first before Fukiya asked Kagami, "With anyone, Sensei?"

"Yes, anyone.", Kagami looked at his watch. "I will count to five."

"One."

"Uh?"

"Two.", Kagami kept counting.

They started to find their own friends.

"Three, four, five."

Kagami looked up and saw they had all been standing in group of five, except for Yamada's group which only had four people.

"There's only thirty nine of us, Sensei.", Yamada explained.

"Okay.", Kagami nodded, "Now all of you, choose your representative."

All of them looked at each other again, making Kagami sighed. "What is it with your guys' slow responses? Is every Teikou student like this?"

It seemed to work since after hearing that, their hesitance went away and they decided on their representative quickly.

"Now the representatives, come here.", they did not hesitant and just approached Kagami.

' _Hmm… The name of Teikou really matters to them, huh._ ', Kagami thought to himself while pulling out some papers from his pockets. "Now choose one and open it."

"I got 2.", Fukiya said, showing his paper.

"I also got 2.", Tanaka, a second-year raised his paper.

Kagami nodded, "The ones with corresponding numbers, please stand together along with your teams."

After that, the eight groups had now been divided into four groups now.

"Now please look at the opposite team in the same group as you.", Kagami instructed and they obeyed.

Kagami smiled, "Congratulations, you are now looking at your opponents for the practice match later."

Some of them were surprised at the sudden arrangement, some excited while Yamada's team were shocked speechless as they stared at Atsuma's team which consisted of five seniors, all five of them were ex first string player before the kisekis came around this year.

' _We are doomed_!', Yamada's team thought in despair and they were all looking at Kagami, hoping he would notice them, he did, but then Kagami just smiled at them and looked back toward all of them.

"Okay. So the first two teams please line up here, the others please stand aside.", Kagami waited until the first two teams finished lining up in front of him.

"Ah, so it's you guys.", Kagami smirked at the first two teams playing, one consisted of third years, one consisted of second year. Kagami could say they were balanced in term of skills, as in matches, Kagami would see for himself.

"So I will tell you the rules.", Kagami started. "First. The duration of the match is ten minutes."

"Second. You are free to decide on your own tactis, formations, strategies, as long as it is fair and doesn't violate any rules."

"Third. The usual rules, no pushing, no travelling and you know what else.", all ten of them nodded.

"Last one. For you guys, no three points allowed.", Kagami smiled at the surprise showing on their faces.

"No three points, Sir?", one of them asked to make sure they did not hear it wrong.

Kagami nodded, "Yes. Anything other than three points would be counted.", Kagami smirked. "Okay, I would give you guys time to discuss on your strategies for… three minutes. Go on."

They nodded and started discussing between each other.

'No three points allowed', Kagami had intentionally added that special rule for these two teams. From what Kagami had observed during their basic drills, these two teams were quite good in shooting three points so Kagami wanted to see them doing more than that.

"Okay, time's up.", Kagami stood at the middle of the court. "Both teams, line up."

"Okay, both sides have understand the rules, right?", they all nodded. "Okay, then we will start the match.", they all nodded again and were about to go before Kagami called them again.

"You are forgetting something, aren't you?", Kagami raised his eyebrows and gestured with his hands.

"We are doing that, Sir?" "But this is not an actual match."

"I want you guys to do that.", Kagami answered firmly, leaving no room for questions.

So both teams lined up again, facing each other and said at the same time as they bowed their head, "Please take care of us!"

Kagami grinned, "That's the way you do it. Okay! Now for jumpball!"

* * *

Yamada's POV

Sometimes, I don't really get what Kagami-sensei was thinking.

I meant, we were just second string, basically we were only there to kill our time, we would not get a chance to play in an actual match. It was impossible with how formidable our first string is.

But then, Kagami-sensei had said he would let all of us play in one and let some of us into the first string. To say Sensei was being too optimistic was not true though, because he did only say 'some of us' getting into the first string. He did not say he would get all of us in because he himself must have known it was impossible so he did not just give empty promises.

But… I still could not think on how he would be achieving all those things he said.

Like now, it was the first day Sensei became our advisor, being given the responsibility of taking care of the second string, I get it that Sensei must have wanted to see our capabilities first of all. The basic drills, I understand. But these random practice match?

I said random because he let us divide the teams by ourselves then letting us draw the numbers! I meant maybe for the others, they were quite balanced in term of skills but look at mine!

My team only had four persons in it, sure, we had Hibiya who in the second string was the second tallest which was our advantage but other than him, the three of us, me, Kenta, Goro were just average player. It was quite fine if not because of our opponents.

Our opponents would be Atsuma-senpai's team which consisted of five persons, all five had been on the first string last year. So we not only lost in numbers but also in term of skills. I had tried to talk to Sensei about it but he only said to me, 'It's fine, just wait for your turn.'

How would it be just fine?

Sure, I see that Kagami-sensei did not only let us simply having practice match since he seemed to apply special rules for each matches.

The first match was a no three-point match, the second and third were the seven-seconds time limit in how long one could hold the ball, meaning they should either shoot or pass the ball under seven seconds, which meant they should decide on their next moves quick.

I could not quite grasp the motives behind the rules though.

Why only to the first two teams that he applied the rule 'no three points'? Why only to the second and third teams that he applied the time limit? By the way, I prefer the 'no three points' rule rather than the time limit one. It was scary enough that we would be facing our seniors but facing them under the pressure of time limit would be too much for us. Not to mention that Sensei seemed to be keeping up with the time very closely, God knows how many times he had blew his whistle already during the second and third matches.

Also... Other than fouls or violation of the rules, Kagami-sensei did not say anything about the teams' plays at all. He just let us… play.

It kind of worried me, honestly. Was he also going to let my team just play against Senpai's team without any help? No instructions at all? It was like seeing us self-destruct.

I stared at Kagami-sensei who was watching the match intently.

Even though it had only been one week, but Sensei had struck me as someone who was different from the other teachers and would not discriminate us, surely, the same could be said about basketball, right?

I sighed, I wished I was not wrong about my judgement.

* * *

-Normal P.O.V-

"Kagami-sensei."

Kagami looked behind and saw Sanada there with his usual frown.

"The practice has ended.", he said shortly.

"Oh?", Kagami looked at his watch and indeed it was already five, he saw that most of the students from the first string had started to go home already. "Okay, thanks for telling me, Sanada-san.", Kagami grinned. "You can go back first, don't worry I would make sure the courts are tidied."

Sanada frowned, "Don't stay too late.", Sanada glanced toward the court then to the side of the court where the rest of the second string were sitting, watching the matches. Some of them were glancing at Sanada too.

Sanada then looked back to Kagami, "It's not like they are going to play in the Inter High.", Sanada added, unaware of Kagami's change of mood. "You don't need to be too hard on them.", after finished saying that, he turned and left.

Kagami took a deep breath then he turned back to the court, he noticed that most of the second string who were sitting at his side were looking at him.

"We will prove him wrong.", Kagami said curtly with a grin, not caring whether they had heard what Sanada had said just now or not.

"Sensei!", Hazura, a second-year, shouted from the court. "I have been holding the ball for so long! It must have been more than seven seconds already!", he swayed the ball in his hands.

"Idiot! You should not tell him!", his teammates shouted at him while the other teams snickered.

Kagami blinked before he also laughed, "Sorry, sorry. I was talking with Sanada-san just now. So then, B team's ball then.", Hazura's team, the A team, groaned while B team cheered.

"And since Hazura, you are being so honest in which I exceptionally admired, I will add one point for your team."

"Wha-?!" "There's something like that?!"

Kagami chuckled, "It's just a practice match and my roof, my rules."

"Yeay! See!", Hazura made a V sign to his teammates.

"B team still leads though and the time left is two minutes and twenty seconds.", Kagami chuckled when Hazura started chasing after the ball.

"Kagamicchi-sensei!", Kise ran to Kagami which Kagami ignored.

"Kagamicchi-sensei?", Kise tried to call him from right to left, front to back but still no response.

"Kagamicchi-sensei~ You heard me, right?"

Kagami sighed, "What is it, Kise?", he asked without averting his attentions.

"The practice is finished! Let's go to Maji- hihh!", Kise shrieked a bit when Kagami suddenly blew the whistle.

"B team, travelling. A team's ball!", Kagami shouted to those in the court then in a lower voice, he said to Kise, "I can't, Kise. Our side's practice hasn't finished."

Kise blinked and looked to the court, "They are having a practice match, huh?"

Kagami blew the whistle again and before he could say anything, the player himself passed the ball to his opponent while saying, "Seven seconds, right?"

Kagami chuckled, "Yes."

"Will we get another point for being honest, Sensei?", Hazura raised his hand in excitement.

"No. And return the match, Hazura. Only one and a half minute left.", Kagami chuckled.

"Seven seconds?", Kise tilted his head. "What does he mean, Sensei?", but he was ignored by Kagami again so Kise turned to the one closest to him, Yamada, who was sitting at the side of the court.

"What does he mean by seven seconds, ne?"

"Ah. Ehm, well.", Yamada rubbed his neck nervously and started explaining the special rule that Kagami implied to each match.

"Oh~!", Kise's eyes beamed in excitement. "It sounds like fun!"

' _It might be fun for a miracle like you, not us.'_ , the second string thought.

"Kise! What are you doing over there!", Aomine shouted from another side of the court, the other miracles were with him.

Kise ran back to them and told them what the second string was doing, "It sounds like fun, ssu! Let's watch it!"

"Tch. What is so fun with watching them play.", Aomine stated boredly as his eyes moved to the court where they were playing and he frowned, _'Their play are full of holes._ ', he looked back to where Kagami was standing, doing nothing to point out their mistakes.

*Piip *Piip

"Okay, time's up. Both team, gather up here!", Kagami went to the middle of the court where the players were lining up. "36-30, B team win, well play, you guys.", Kagami grinned.

"Thanks for the match!", both sides said at the same time, bowing down.

The Kisekis were surprised at such gestures, they could not remember the last time they did that during their practices.

"Don't forget to stretch again, okay?!", Kagami shouted to them, earning a lot of 'yes' from them.

"Uh?", Kise blinked. Somehow he got a feeling that something about the atmosphere arpimd second string was kind of different from usual.

"Okay, the last two teams, gather up!", Kagami shouted from the middle of the court.

"I would like to stay and watch too.", Kuroko suddenly said, already walking there.

"Yeay~ Let's go, Kurokocchi!", Kise tagged along immediately.

"Wha- You too, Tetsu?", Aomine looked at his shadow in disbelief.

"Wait, Tetsu-kun!", Momoi also tagged along, pulling Aomine with her.

"Satsuki! Tch."

Akashi looked at the two teams gathering, he could see the obvious difference between the two teams in term of skills. Akashi raised his eyebrows delicately, he did not expect the red-haired teacher to allow such an arrangement. For him to do so, must mean he had something planned in his mind.

Without a word, Akashi followed after Kuroko, surprising Midorima and Murasakibara.

"Akashi?", Midorima called, uncertain.

Akashi turned to look at the two of them with a small smile, "Let's watch them for a bit."

Since Akashi had said so, Midorima and Murasakibara had no choice but to follow after them.

The miracles plus Momoi sat themselves at the long bench on the right side of the court, the same side as where the second string were sitting.

"Sensei! Can we please talk to you for a bit?", Yamada whispered to Kagami.

"Sure.", Kagami followed them a bit to the sides, away from Atsuma's team who was waiting in the middle of the court already.

"What is it, Yamada?"

"Sensei. Are you sure you want us to play against... Senpai?", Yamada gestured toward Atsuma's team.

"Yes. You draw the lot yourself, right?", Kagami patted Yamada's head once. "I would leave it to you to lead your team, Yamada."

"Sensei! There's only the four of us!", Hibiya, a first year, shouted in anxiety.

"And Sensei, we are just first years. How can we compete against our seniors?", this time it was Kenma who voiced out his uncertainty.

"We will be crushed.", Goro stated in a final tone.

The Kisekis caught what they were saying and they were reminded of their opponents in the middle-school.

* * *

 _"They are too strong!"_

 _"We can't win against them!"_

 _"They will absolutely crush us!"_

* * *

The memories affected Aomine the most but Aomine just frowned to hide it, he had long believed that no one could beat him so he tried to assure himself he was fine with it.

Kagami only chuckled after he heard them, "Oh, about that...", he was cut off by Kise who suddenly jumped up, raising his hand high up.

"I can join the team and help them, Kagamicchi-sensei~!", Kise volunteered himself.

"Uh?", Yamada and the friends were surprised. They had no time to fully register their shock when Kagami told the blonde, "No, thank you, Kise.", then pointed to his own feet.

Kise followed Kagami's finger and saw Kagami was wearing a pair of red and black Nike shoes. Kise noticed that it was a pair of shoes from the famous basketball magazine he had seen before.

When he looked up again, Kagami was rolling his sleeves up, Kise instantly knew what he was going to do.

"Are you going to play, Sensei?", Kise was practically gleaming in excitement.

"Yeah.", Kagami replied with a grin, pretended he did not hear the gasp from his students.

The ones who were resting on the side of the court started to murmur with each other.

 _'Sensei is going to play?',_ Atsuma, Dante and Seiki thought to themselves but their feeling was different. Seiki was curious also excited while Atsuma and Dante were more cautious.

"Y-You are really going to play in our team, Sensei?", Kenma was still nervous but the thought of having their teacher in their team somehow made him felt at ease.

Kagami grinned, "Yeah. We will talk about the strategy later.", Kagami told them and looked at the other team waiting.

"I will announce the rule for this match.", Kagami proclaimed with a smile. "The first three rules, you have known, as for the last one… It's simple, only scores with lay-up and dunk. That's it."

"Lay-up and dunk?", Seiki repeated and after Kagami nodded at him, he continued to ask, "So if we shoot from under the basket?"

"No count.", Kagami answered. "Okay, you have all understood, right?", he grinned when they nodded at him. "You may start to discuss between each other then.", he said to Dante's team and turned to Yamada's team. "Okay, let's go too."

Yamada's team followed Kagami to the right side of the court.

"Wow~ I get to see Kagamicchi-sensei playing, yeay ~!", Kise jumped in excitement. "You guys must see his play, he is amazing!"

"Tsk. You are exaggerating, Kise.", Aomine frowned though it was undeniable that Aomine was a bit... just a little bit curious. _'Not that I really care._ ', Aomine said to himself.

Kuroko and Akashi were completely interested to see their teacher playing, not to mention in this kind of disadvantageous situation.

The third year teams consisted of five ex- first string players so there was no doubt that they were good.

The first year teams though, consisted of newbies who seemed to not have confidence between themselves.

 _'How will he help the team?'_ , they wondered.

"Okay~ We are done here!", Kagami shouted over the court. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes.", Atsuma, as the leader of his team, stepped up and answered.

"Aomine!", Kagami called from the court. "Help us throw the first ball."

"Tsk. Why should I?", Aomine grumbled, scowling.

"Stop that scowl, Aomine. It's ugly.", Kagami chuckled while most of them were surprised at Kagami's attitude toward their ace. "Hurry up.", Kagami grinned and threw the orange ball to him.

Aomine caught the ball easily and sighed, "Troublesome.", he murmured but he did move to the center of the court where Kagami and Atsuma were standing.

"Okay, everyone. We are going to start the match now, let's enjoy this.", Kagami said loudly so the entire court could hear it.

Aomine spinned the ball boredly and when Kagami gave him a nod, he tch-ed again then threw the ball up straight.

-To be continued-

Hey! As always, thanks for reading! :D


	10. Practice Match (2)

"talking" - talking in Japanese

' _talking'_ \- thought.

 _"talking"_ \- talking in English

* * *

When the ball reached its highest peak, Atsuma jumped first, he had almost touched the ball when another hand appeared and slapped the ball away.

 _'Such jumping power.',_ Aomine thought in suprise, getting to see from up close.

Yamada received the ball and immediately passed it to Goro in front who then passed it to Kenma.

"Hibiya-kun!", Kenma shouted then threw the ball high up toward the ring.

Hibiya jumped from under the ring and slammed the ball in.

It all happened so quick, in no more than ten seconds. No one had expected them to start with a quick offensive, not even the kisekis had expected it.

To tell the truth, the spectators there had known from the beginning that the first years had no chance against the seniors. They lost so far in term of skills, there was no way they could stand a chance. And they would not even dare to try since they themselves seemed to have no confidence in themselves.

So for them to actually dare to pull out that quick offense really surprised everyone who was watching them.

' _W-We did it_!', the four first years thought in surprise themselves. They thought back to the small discussion they did before the match started.

* * *

"So... This is yours match, so I will not meddle too much. I am only helping you guys with the first ball.", Kagami started. "I will handle the jump ball and rest assured, I would absolutely get the ball.", Kagami said with so much conviction that the first years subconsciously believed that he would really get it. "When you get the ball just pass to your teammates."

Kagami looked at the tallest one in the team, "Hibiya, you are the tallest here so I will leave it to you to score the first ball."

"The first ball?", Hibiya repeated in uncertainty. "Are you sure we will get the first ball, Sensei?" ' _We are facing the seniors here!_ ', he continued in his mind.

"Of course.", Kagami answered without hesitation. "They thought you are afraid of them so none of them would expect any of you to take on offense."

"But Sensei...", Goro mumbled. ' _What they think is not_ wrong.'

Kagami smiled at Goro warmly, ruffling his hair, "Don't think of anything. The three of you, just pass the ball once you get it and as for Hibiya, score once you get the ball."

"Are you sure it's going to work, Sensei?", Kenma asked, hesitant.

"Whether it works or not, it's up to you guys.", Kagami grinned _._ "But if you ask my opinion alone, I think you guys can do it."

* * *

' _W-We did it!_ ', the four of them looked back at the same time to where their teacher was standing under their ring, pointing his thumb up.

"Good job, everyone! Now we have got the lead!", Kagami said the last sentence in purpose for Atsuma's team to hear.

"Only two points, they just caught us off guard. I will get it back for us! Taro! Give me the ball!", Seiki shouted toward his teammates, waving his hand.

Taro passed the ball to Seiki and moved forward to the other team's ring.

"Uh?", Taro looked backward and saw none of the first years moved back to defense, they were all staying behind the mid-court line.

' _Are they crazy?! Don't tell me-!_ ', Taro looked forward. ' _They are letting Sensei defense alone!_ '

Yamada and the first years thought back to the rest of their discussion.

* * *

"After you score the first ball, I will leave the rest to you guys.", Kagami said. "You have to utilize what you guys have, know your own weakness and strength, work with each other and try to break through their defense."

"I know you might think it's hard.", Kagami added after he saw their expression. "So to ease your mind, you can leave the defense to me. You guys only need to focus on how to score, okay?"

"A-Are you sure, Sensei?", Yamada asked. "Just you alone to defense against Senpai-tachi?"

Kagami chuckled, "Why do you think I applied the rule of scoring with lay-up and dunk only?", Kagami ruffled Yamada's hair. "I am not invisible but if it's under the ring, I could try to hold them back."

"But even so...", Kenma murmured. "It will not be easy for us to score."

"Yes, it is not easy.", Kagami nodded. "That's why you must think, work together.", Kagami smiled at his students. "The key point here is to not stop trying. Don't be hasty though.", Kagami pointed to his own head. "Keep this cool."

"Remember this. The purpose of these practice matches I arranged is for all of you to practice."

"I don't ask you guys to win this practice match, I only want you guys to learn something from this and improve yourself. That's all."

* * *

 _"Don't think of beating your senpais. The one you have to overcome is your own self."_

 _" And don't be afraid to try because I will be watching yours back."_

Sure, there was still some anxiety and hesitation in their eyes but determination was starting to show in their eyes now that their goal was clear.

' _Senpai-tachi are stronger and more experienced, it's too early for us to hope for winning against them._ ', Yamada thought.

' _But we can start it step by step._ ', Kenma thought.

' _Start from one ball, two ball, we would get in as many balls as we could._ ', Hibiya thought.

' _If the first doesn't go in, we will go for the second, third.'_ , Goro thought.

" _Just wait for my ball.", Kagami said with a smirk. "I will definitely pass you the ball."_

"Hah. Don't you think you are too conceited, Sensei?", Seiki laughed while dribbling the ball lightly. "No matter how good you are, you can't possibly defense against five persons at the same time."

Kagami smirked and lowered his waist a bit, spreading his arms to the side, his ruby eyes never leaving his prey. "Try me."

Seiki tensed and unconsciously took a step back. _'Woah. Why did I suddenly tense up?'_

"Seiki, pass the ball here!", Dante shouted impatiently.

Seiki passed him the ball, Dante wasted no time and ran forward, directly went for a lay-up.

"Not so easy.", Kagami jumped and tapped the ball lightly to slightly change its course, when his feet touched the ground again, he jumped up again to snatch the ball.

Kagami dribbled the ball lightly, getting pass Dante easily to find a free spot and threw the ball high up, "Kenma!"

"Tsk.", Atsuma and the other third years immediately ran back but it was already too late.

B team 4 - A team 0

Kagami chuckled to the seniors, "I suggest you guys leave someone to guard your ring."

Dante narrowed his eyes, "Then maybe we should learn from you, Sensei."

A team let Atsuma alone guarding their ring after that.

"So arrogant.", Kagami chuckled, "You have underestimated your juniors' capabilities."

"As do you, Sensei.", Dante answered without missing a beat, catching the ball that Taro passed and passed it to Matsushi who passed it back to Taro. They were passing the ball in and out to diverse Kagami's attention.

"I don't underestimate you guys though.", Kagami smiled. "But the main stars here are you guys, I am only filling up the number here.", Kagami winked at Dante then ran past Dante to intercept another pass from Taro, earning shouts from Taro and Seiki.

Kagami laughed and threw the ball to Yamada, he then turned to regard the seniors with a smirk, "Come on, step up your games, boys!"

"Heh, you are on, Sensei!", Seiki shouted full of spirit. Dante narrowed his eyes and hmph-ed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

" _Yes, I am on my way to Teikou High School._ ", someone was conversing through his phone while driving his black BMW, following the directions that his GPS was showing.

 _"He knows you are going there?_ "

" _No. He told me to wait at home but he hasn't come back for an hour so I am worried._ "

There was first a short silence at the other side of the phone.

" _He hasn't come back, you said?"_

" _Yeah, don't worry. I have checked the GPS I put in his phone. He is at school._ "

" _*sigh* I am still worried. I would quickly finish my job over here and fly back to Japan as quick as I can.*chuckle* He won't be happy that we are doting on him so much._ "

" _It is better than him hiding things from us and go and endanger himself._ "

" _We are still not sure whether the rumors we heard are true or not. He did not reply to my messages since two hours ago._ "

" _I have arrived, talk to you later, Juno._ "

" _Oh, okay, I will count on you, Dio._ "

Dio, the tan-skinned man with light silver hair and a pair of emerald eyes , parked his car outside of the school ground and stepped out, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Sorry Sir, who are you and what business do you have here?"

Dio took a business card from his jacket and gave it to the security, "I am looking for Kagami Taiga, he is a teacher here.", he said in perfect Japanese.

"Oh, then please go in, Sir."

"Thank you. Could you give me the direction to the school's basketball gym?"

"Sure."

After getting the direction, Dio thanked the man and walked there. He actually knew the way already but he thought to avoid suspicion, it might be better if he asked for direction himself.

"I got you!", he heard someone shouting from inside the building.

"Ah, his voice.", Dio stepped into the gymnasium and immediately found the one he was looking for. ' _He is playing basketball, huh.'_

"Hohh, 16-8. I think you guys should change yours strategies.", Kagami kindly suggested though the smirk he had on his face might suggest otherwise.

Atsuma frowned from his position then he made a decision and raised his hand, "Sensei, can we have a time-out?"

"Oh, sure!", Kagami grinned. "Only for… three minutes okay?"

Atsuma nodded then gestured for his teammates to gather up.

"Hey~ You guys, come here too!", Kagami shouted for Yamada and the co to gather too.

"You guys have done well!", Kagami ruffled their head one by one, making some of them blushed in embarrassment.

"W-We are only lucky.", Hibiya said.

Kenma nodded as he looked at Kagami in admiration, "We can only manage it because they are putting their attention on you, Sensei."

"And there's only Atsuma-senpai alone that is guarding us so it's easier for us to score."

Kagami shook his head, "No, you guys are not entirely right."

"Uh? What do you mean, Sensei?", Yamada asked.

"Well, actually if you look at it carefully, aren't we both side in the same condition?", Kagami asked.

"I am guarding against the four of them, Atsuma is also guarding against the four of you. Let's assume that I am better than the four of them combined, but so is Atsuma to you guys.", Kagami explained. "So why do you think that you guys manage to score 16 points while they just managed to score 8 points?", Kagami asked.

"Uhm… Because you are better than Atsuma-senpai?", Kenma guessed.

"Nah.", Kagami waved his hand. "I have been watching from my position, Atsuma has been doing very well. Actually, I dare say that out of the five of them, Atsuma has performed the best so far.", Kagami smirked, glancing at where Atsuma's team were gathering.

"And don't forget that it is not about who is better between me and Atsuma.", Kagami looked back at them and smiled. "No matter who is better, it still doesn't change the fact that Atsuma is actually better than the four of you but the four of you manage to play well against him, so why?"

The four of them looked at each other in silence, "Are you meaning to say that the problem lay in their offense, Sensei?", Yamada asked.

"Yeah, that's right.", Kagami grinned. "It's simple actually, what they lack that you guys have is… teamwork."

"It's like a horde of ant to an elephant, alone, an ant stood no chance but then they worked with each other and beat the elephant.", Kagami gestured with his hands. "But even so, in my opinion, numbers do not always decide the outcome. You would also need planning, a well-executed plan."

"Atsuma has done the right thing to ask for a time-out, he probably realize the problem they are having.", Kagami looked back to Atsuma's team and coincidentally they were also looking his way. "If they really intend to change the flow of this game, they would need to adapt and try to let go of what Teikou has engraved deep into all of you and that is... pride."

Kagami winked at the third years, intentionally annoying them, and looked back to the group of first years, "Not that pride is a bad thing though but people need to adapt. Uhm, are you guys listening?"

"Ah.", the four of them flinched and nodded quickly. "W-We are listening."

"Then why are you looking at me as if I am some kind of alien?", Kagami chuckled in amusement.

The four of them looked at each other then back to Kagami.

"W-We are just surprised, Sensei.", Kenma said.

"What you said actually sounds… quite right.", Hibiya said.

Kagami chuckled, "Don't be surprised. You better prepare yourselves. After this, the seniors are going to up their game for sure. Remember,-", Kagami's words were cut off by Yamada.

"The purpose of this match is to practice and improve ourselves.", Yamada said.

"So even if we fail once, we should just keep trying and trying and trying and trying.", Goro said, "Right, Sensei?"

Kagami blinked in surprise and chuckled, "Yes, and winning-…", he was once again cut by Yamada.

"Winning doesn't matter here.", Yamada said, "Right, Sensei?"

Kagami blinked again and then laughed, lightly hitting Yamada's head, "Actually, I was going to say that if you manage to win against yourself than no matter what the result of the match is, it still counts as a victory nonetheless."

The four of them looked at each other then laughed at the same time, "Sensei, you really sound like a motivator.", Kenma said.

"Ah.", Kagami rubbed his neck in embarrassment then lightly ruffled each their head, "Geez, cheeky brats. Let's enjoy the rest of the match, okay?"

"Yes, Sir!", they all grinned, making Kagami laughed. "That's the spirit."

Kagami turned to Atsuma's team who seemed to finish their discussion. "Okay, time's up. Let's continue the match.", Kagami threw the ball to Atsuma. "Your team's ball.", Kagami smirked.

"Oh?", Kagami was surprised when only Dante, Taro and Seiki went for the offense, leaving Atsuma and Matsushi for defense.

' _Ahh~ They finally get it, huh?_ ', Kagami smiled. This was not a competition to see who get to be cooler, you don't have to force yourself to follow whatever cool moves your opponents did. Everyone had their own styles. Kagami defended alone did not mean they had to do the same thing.

Inside, Kagami was smiling but outside, he intentionally let out a provocation, "Are you sure you are only going to attack by three persons?"

"Hm! Your provocation won't work this time, Sensei!", Seiki huffed.

' _Ah~ So they also realize that I have been intentionally provoking them since the beginning of the match, huh. Not to all of them though, only Seiki and Dante, their power forward and small forward.'_ , Kagami smirked. "Oh? Then let's see what the three of you can do."

"Don't underestimate us, Sensei!", Taro shouted, dribbling the ball.

Kagami chuckled, "How many times do I need to say that I am not but whatever, come on, time is ticking, boys."

Taro dribbled the ball then for the first time since the match, he went under the basket by himself. He tried to use force to break through Kagami's guard but could not, he kept trying to push Kagami backward and when Kagami was about to take a step back, he realized he could not, he looked behind and saw Dante right behind him.

' _Ah, they decided to team up to guard me, huh._ ', Kagami thought in amusement.

"Seiki!", Taro shouted, throwing the ball high for Seiki to slam into the ring.

"Hah! See that, Sensei?", Seiki proclaimed proudly but he was too happy that he did not watch where he landed and ended up falling onto Taro who could not kept his balance and fell onto Kagami.

Kagami knew Dante was still behind him so he put one hand on the court to hold himself so he did not crush the smaller boy behind him.

"*hiss", Kagami winced slightly when Taro's elbow accidentally jabbed the wound in his abdomen.

"Woah! Sorry, sorry! I did not watch where I land!", Seiki kept bowing down, apologizing.

"Idiot Seiki! Be careful!", Taro scolded him, followed by Atsuma's scold from the other side of the court.

Kagami stood up and lent a hand for Dante to get up, "Are you okay, Dante?"

Dante nodded then Kagami made sure that both Taro and Seiki were also unharmed, "Geez, that's dangerous, Seiki. Next time, be more careful.", Kagami scolded him. "But…", Kagami grinned and patted their heads. "Good job, the three of you."

After that, the match continued. Now with two people working together to defense, it was harder for Yamada and the team to score, they had only managed to score three points since the time-out.

As for Dante's side, they were now scoring more since they had started to cooperate with each other properly. Kagami had break through their two-men defense during their fourth try and after that, the three of them would come at him with another play and keeping on.

Only two minutes left, the score was 19-16, still Yamada's team lead.

Kagami laughed, even though his abdomen hurt whenever he jumped or guard against them closely but he was totally enjoying this.

"Ha!", Kagami managed to slip through and tapped the ball in the air away from its original course. Kagami winced and slipped a bit when he landed but he still try to chase after the ball but it was already taken by Taro who take advantage of Kagami's position outside the inner circle to immediately passed the ball to Dante who immediately dunked it in.

Kagami leaned onto his knees and wiped some of his sweats, _'Shit, my injury is hindering me._ '

"Sensei? What are you doing there? It's your team's ball.", Dante asked, picking up the ball.

"Oh, uhm. Yeah.", Kagami straightened up and caught the ball Dante threw with one hand then threw it far to Kenma.

"You tired already, Sensei?", Dante asked but not with a mocking tone, he was looking at Kagami with doubtful eyes, as if he did not believe his teacher would get tired just from these.

Kagami chuckled and confessed, "A bit.", he take a short glance at his watch, ' _Just another one minute.'_

Near the entrance, Dio was frowning, ' _He is injured.'_ , he thought in certainty as he watched Kagami.

He had known the red-haired since he was a kid so he knew it when the boy was hurt and tried to hide it. And looking at him now, it reminded him of that match the red-haired had during his senior-high school.

' _Is it his old injury?'_ , Dio looked down to Kagami's knee. ' _He seems to be jumping less, reacting slower...'_

Then Dio saw the quick glance that Kagami threw to his abdomen before he looked up again, ' _Abdomen?'_

Dio's expression darkened and he walked toward the court right on the time when Kagami blew the whistle and announced the match ended.

23-21, the team Kagami was in lost and the other team that won was celebrating their little victory with lots of high-five, one of them being exceptionally excited.

Kagami was standing alone at the other side, having his back to the eyes of the rest of them.

" _Young master_.", Dio called in a quiet voice since he knew the red-haired would not like to be heard by the others.

Kagami flinched visibly and immediately turned around in surprise, " _Dio!_ ", aside from being surprised, he was still happy to see him and he showed it by hugging the man with one arm, " _Long time no see!"_ , Kagami had not met him for half a year already.

Dio wasted no time for chit chat and went and touched Kagami's abdomen, making Kagami winced and let go. " _It's a bandage, right? You are injured."_ , it's a statement, not a question.

" _Oh, that, uhm..._ ", Kagami noticed that his students were looking their way. " _Can we talk later? They are waiting for me._ "

Dio frowned, " _Five minutes. More than that, I am dragging you out of here whether you like it or not._ "

Kagami chuckled nervously, _"Give me ten!"_ , he jogged away before waiting for the other's reply.

Kagami jogged to where Yamada's team and Atsuma's team were lining up and announced the result of the match, "23-21! A team's victory! Well played, you guys!"

"Thanks for the match!", both sides bowed and yelled out at the same time, then they shook hands with each other.

"You have advantage with your height. Make good use of it.", Atsuma told Hibiya.

Hibiya's eyes widened and he stuttered out, "T-Thank you so much, Senpai!"

"You are not that bad, good job!", Taro suddenly went and hit Yamada's back lightly, surprising the younger boy.

Yamada blinked, "U-Uh? T-Thank you, Senpai!", Yamada bowed to his senior.

"Sensei.", Dante called.

"Yes?"

Dante narrowed his eyes, "Next time when you have the time, please play one on one with me, Sensei.", he said with determined eyes.

Kagami blinked and chuckled, ruffling Dante's brownish hair. "No promises but we will see."

"Sen-!", Dante was about to argue but Kagami went on and blew his whistle. "Line up, everyone!", everyone from second string got up directly and lined up properly.

"First of all, all of you have done well today. Give applause to yourselves.", Kagami started clapping his hands.

The second strings looked at each other in confusion before they followed their teacher and clapped.

"Okay, so we will end today's practices here. Since it's already late, we would save the reviews about the practice today on Monday."

Some of them were relieved to hear that but they groaned when Kagami continued saying, "I will give you homework to do during your weekend."

"Seriously, Sensei?", Seiki had this are-you-serious look on his face.

"I don't know that we also got homework for playing basketball.", Fukiya complained.

Kagami chuckled, "My roof, my rule.", making more of them groaning and Kagami chuckled more.

It also amused some of the miracles there.

"So I want you guys to think of what you have learnt from today's practice, from the beginning right to the end of the practice, review on it and write it down on a piece of paper. I will collect it on Monday."

"And what if we do not complete it, Sensei?", Fukiya asked, already making plan to skip on it.

Kagami blinked and then showed them an innocent smile, "Oh, you would not want to find out.", Kagami made it a point to look at them one by one.

"Okay.", Kagami clapped his hands once. "You can tidy up the court then go home. As for Atsuma and Yamada's team, please don't forget to stretch.", he received a nod from Atsuma and Yamada. "Okay, dismiss."

"Thank you, Sir!", Atsuma shouted then bowed his upper body.

"Thank you, Sir!", all of the other second strings followed after him.

"Yeah, yeah.", Kagami laughed, "Thank you too, you guys. I have fun today, see you on Monday, okay?"

Kagami turned and saw the kisekis still there. "Oh? You guys haven't left?"

"Thank you for your hard work, Kagami-sensei.", Kuroko said politely.

Kagami ruffled Kuroko's light blue hair in response.

"Sensei~ You played very well-ssu! Let's play with me now! I am going to win this time!", Kise shouted loudly, reaching Dante's ears.

'I _am going to win this time? Does that mean Sensei has played with him before and win?'_ , Dante thought.

Kagami felt a stare and looked behind to see Dante staring at him with something akin to a glare.

' _Oops. I sense another Aomine coming_.', Kagami sweat-dropped.

"Hello~? Kagamicchi-sensei, did you hear me?", Kise pouted.

Kagami turned his attention to Kise and shook his head, "I can't, Kise.", he gestured to Dio who was waiting for him at the entrance, clearly looking not happy, "Someone is waiting for me."

"Who is that, Sensei?", Kise asked. "He looks kind of... angry."

"He is my relatives and well, he is angry at me. Haha.", Kagami laughed and patted Kise's head lightly, "Sorry, Kise. You want to ask me to go to Maji Burger, right? I can't today."

"Then what about tomorrow, Sensei?"

Kagami blinked and chuckled, "You look so eager for someone who lost his bet."

Aomine grunted from behind, "He is an idiot.", earning a scold from Momoi.

"So, Sensei?", Kise asked again, not letting Kagami go.

"I don't know yet.", he saw Kise deflated, obviously disappointed so he took out his phone,"Give me your number, I will call you if I can."

Kise practically beamed in happiness and took out his phone, exchanging numbers with Kagami.

* * *

 _"Hello, Sensei! . It's me, your handsomest student ! ;D"_ \- Kise Ryouta

* * *

 _"Got it."_ \- Kagami Taiga

* * *

"Okay, then see you guys on Monday!", Kagami waved his hand shortly.

"Bye-bye, Sensei~!", Kise waved his hands around.

"Good bye, Sensei.", while as Kuroko was more quiet.

Kise looked at the contact now saved in his phone under the name 'Kagamicchi-sensei' and grinned.

"Sensei is amazing, right?", Kise asked the kisekis as they walked out from the gym.

"I don't understand.", Murasakibara suddenly said. "Kise-chin has been saying that a lot but I see there's nothing special.", the giant shrugged. "If it's me, I would not have let them have the chance to score at all. Besides they lost in the end."

"That's because it has never been Sensei's intention for them to win the match, Atsushi.", Akashi said.

Momoi hummed, putting both hands behind her back as she looked up to the sky, "If B team had won with the help of Sensei, it would not have changed anything. Everyone, even the players from B team itself, would probably think they only win because Sensei is there."

"But if B team lost even when Sensei was in their team, first, it would further prove that the stronger ones always get to win. Second, the morals of B team's players would probably get lower. Third, Sensei would lose their respect.", Momoi inspected one by one.

Akashi nodded. "But B team lost, yet none of what should have happened happen. Why so?", Akashi asked.

They were all quiet and so Akashi offered an answer for them, "All of that just because of Sensei's one simple move.", Akashi could not deny it, what his teacher done in the practice, whether it was intentional or not, had truly amazed him.

"Sensei knows that if the freshmen win with his help then nothing would change, that's why he position himself on the defense.", Akashi continued.

"In people's eyes, Sensei might be simply wanting to share the freshmen's burden by helping them on their defense and left them for offense, helping them by diverting Senpai's attention. But I believe behind that seemingly simple move, there were a lot of motives hidden in it.", Akashi smiled as his respect for the red-haired teacher grew for a little bit more.

"First, to the B team, by holding their fort for them, Sensei was giving them the assurance and courage for them to try anything they want. If your opponent don't score, you won't lose. But if you only defend and not taking any scores yourself, you also will not win. Sensei probably want them to realize that point by themselves."

"To achieve victory by their own hands.", Midorima murmured.

"Exactly.", Akashi nodded. "Second, he want everyone to watch their efforts and the fruit that come with it so whether they lose or win, people would not overlook it."

Momoi hummed and nodded, "I saw Senpai talking to the freshmen after the match, it seems like they were encouraging them."

"Yes.", Akashi smiled, "Sensei probably realized that the seniors were not taking the freshmen seriously so he set up the condition as to raise their fighting spirit and get them to actually see their juniors as their opponent." ' _And everything play out as Sensei intend it to be.'_

Momoi nodded again, "Sensei set the standard as to not too hard for the seniors but not too easy so the seniors would feel challenged."

"And Atsushi...", Akashi glanced at the giant, "I do think that Sensei could have shut them off completely, if he had wanted to."

Murasakibara was silently taking it in, he knew that Akashi was never wrong so he was probably right about it. ' _Sensei is that good?'_ , he wondered.

"But...", Kuroko suddenly spoke up, "I think there is one other thing, a very important thing, that Kagami-sensei want to show to everyone, not just to those who were playing in the court but also to everyone watching it."

"It's probably Kagami-sensei's real intention.", Kuroko whispered as he took a glance at the silent Aomine who had his eyes furrowed more than usual and he knew his light had noticed it too.

The other kisekis and Momoi all looked at Kuroko in silence, none of them asked him to explain what he meant. Each of them actually had the feeling that they knew what it was that their shadow was talking about but none of them made a move to acknowledge it, all except a certain blonde.

Kise sent a knowing smile to Kuroko and chuckled, "It's actually simple, right?", he asked.

At first, that match should have been one that ended with the freshmen being crushed completely by the seniors, no one had doubted the obvious results of the match. And yet, out of their expectation, the supposedly to be devastating match had turned out to be... interesting. They could not guess who was going to win until the last second. And unknown to them watching, they were unconsciously getting dragged into the pace of the match, some of them were even cheering for them, Kise had seen. By the end of the match, they seemed to disregard the fact who had won and who had lost.

Actually, Kise had been secretly putting some attention to the second string during the practice today, well mostly at the red-haired teacher, but still, Kise was watching them and he had noticed that there was something different with the second string.

They did not suddenly become super good, no, they did not. They also did not suddenly become close with each other, no. What they did was not that different from what the first string was doing, or Kise thought so at first until he knew that Kagami had applied some restriction for them to follow on their practice matches.

So Kise had been thinking to himself what exactly that himself think was different from them?

And Kise had found his answer when he was looking at them having their last match.

It was the atmosphere around them.

Everyone probably knew that second string meant you were just back-up and with them, the Generation of Miracles, in the first string, the second string most likely won't have any chance to play in actual match. It was a fact that all second string had acknowledged so whenever they were having practice, almost none of them was actually taking it with much enthusiasm.

But today, Kise noticed that the dull atmosphere around the second string had somehow become livelier, and it was probably because of the red-haired teacher leading them.

Kise thought back again to the one-on-one that he had with that certain red-haired teacher, he knew exactly what the red-haired teacher intended to tell everyone through that match.

"Kagamicchi-sensei just want everyone to enjoy the match." he said with a small smile as his respect for the man grew up even more. "Right?", Kise and Kuroko shared a look and both nodded in agreement.

-To be continued-

Thanks for reading :)


	11. A Little Peek to the Past

Hello, everyone! Sorry for not updating for this long, as usual hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 11:

"I will give you some medicines to lessen the pain and help the recovery.", the brown-haired doctor stated after finished bandaging the re-opened wound.

Kagami patted his new bandage once, "Thank you, Yutaro-san.", he said earnestly while lowering his black T-shirt.

The doctor, Midorima Yutaro, picked up his pen and started writing a prescription, "I would appreciate it if you don't try to be smart and take care of those stab wound by yourself, in which the wound which could have healed up in one or two days could end up being infected and become fatal."

Kagami opened his mouth to say something but the doctor had continued saying, "Or better yet, don't go around picking unnecessary fights. Geez, like father like son."

Kagami rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I am sorry."

Midorima Yutaro glanced at Kagami once then back to his prescription, "I heard from my wife that you are currently Shintarou's teacher, is it true?"

"Oh, yes. I am his homeroom teacher.", Kagami smiled. "Shintarou is a very nice boy, diligent and smart."

"Of course he is.", Yutaro sounded proud when he said it but then he coughed and the frown returned, "But geez… Seriously? Someone as young as you becoming a teacher? Just what is Teikou's principal thinking?"

"For your information, Doctor Yutaro.", Dio spoke up, narrowing his eyes at the said doctor, "Our Taiga might not look like it but he is smart."

Yutaro returned Dio's gaze equally, "You call 'going and picking a fight' smart?"

"Just so you know, our Taiga did not pick a fight with them, as he said, he only asked them to play basketball.", Dio turned to look at Kagami with a flat expression.

"See? That's what we called stupidity.", Yutaro ripped the prescription and put it on the table, in front of Kagami "You can't possibly talk with thugs with... basketball.", Yutaro mentioned basketball as if it was the stupidest thing in the world.

Kagami chuckled nervously, "I just returned what they did to... someone."

"Someone?", Yutaro asked.

"Your son.", Dio supplied.

"Dio!", Kagami hushed the man sitting beside him.

"My son?", Yutaro repeated then he thought for a second and finally understood what happened. "So you took revenge on those thugs that harmed Shintarou that night?"

Kagami hesitated so Dio answered it for him, "Yes."

"Oh, thank you.", Yutaro said curtly.

Kagami opened his mouth to say something but once again, Yutaro cut him to it.

"Are you thinking that I am going to say that?", Yutaro crossed his arms on his chest, "Dream on."

"You-...", Dio tried to lean forward but Kagami raised his right hand and shook his head at him.

"That's what I hate about your father, always solving things with force.", Yutaro frowned. "What is the use of law? We are a country with law, we should just let the police take care of it."

"Does he not learn enough from what happened to your mother?"

 **PAK**

Someone hit Midorima's working desk hardly, but it's not Kagami.

"Dio.", Kagami looked at the man beside him sternly.

"But Taiga, he has went overboard with his words.", Dio gritted his teeth tightly.

Kagami simply shook his head at Dio then looked at Yutaro, "I apologize for what he did."

Yutaro just humph-ed and this time when he opened his mouth to say something, Kagami had cut him to it.

"But Yutaro-san, I would very much appreciate it if you don't talk about my Dad in that way.", Kagami was smiling but his ruby eyes were stern, freezing Yutaro on his place.

"You know my Dad.", it was a statement and it did make a hint of guilt showing in Yutaro's green eyes.

"I know from my Dad that you are a precious friend of his so I know behind your words and attitudes, you still care for my Dad as a friend.", Kagami kept his voice controlled as he continued on. "But please don't go and poke around people's deepest wound as you will, my Dad might have acted like it was okay when he heard it but the pain would still be inflicted."

Yutaro gulped when he saw into those ruby eyes, the boy might be smiling but like what he said, the pain was still being inflicted.

"Sorry.", Yutaro said, ashamed of himself.

"It's fine.", Kagami chuckled, though it was a hollow laugh. "Is this for my medicine?", Kagami took the piece of paper and got up, Dio followed after him and got up.

"Thank you, Yutaro-san.", Kagami bowed his head to the doctor and left the room without another word.

Dio glared at the doctor for a sec before he followed after the red-haired boy.

Yutaro rubbed his face in frustration, he knew he had hurt the boy with his words and it made him feel so guilty. He did not mean to hurt anyone, really. "Damn it.", he knew he had screwed up.

Outside, Dio was following right behind Kagami, staring at his head.

" _Are you alright, Taiga?"_ , Dio asked, worried.

Kagami suddenly stopped and looked at his right, there was a middle-aged woman who was crying while hugging her little daughter who looked confused as she asked, 'Where's Papa?', Dio read from her lips.

" _I hate hospital."_ , Kagami said, chuckling that hollow laugh again. " _So much sadness here._ "

" _I hate that man._ ", Dio stated, putting his hands into his pockets.

Kagami chuckled, this time it was not as hollow as the last one, he hit Dio's shoulder lightly, " _Chill out, man! What's with you today? You don't usually lost your composure that easily."_ , Kagami turned and continued his way.

Dio huffed, " _He should watch what he said._ "

Kagami smiled, " _Dad told me once that Yutaro-san is a tsundere so whatever comes out of his mouth might sound a little bit harsh sometimes but he means well._ "

Dio hummed, " _I still don't like him._ ", he said stubbornly, making Kagami laughed. " _But he is a good doctor, indeed._ ", Dio added. " _That's why you should listen to his advice and don't treat your wounds yourself next time._ "

" _It's just a small wound._ ", Kagami defended.

" _That could get infected and becoming fatal if it's not treated rightly._ ", Dio repeated what the doctor had said,

Kagami sighed, " _Fine, fine._ "

" _Give me the paper._ ", Dio took the paper from Kagami's hand and shooed him away, " _I will get your medicines, you just go find a place to sit._ ", he told him before he left for the counter.

Kagami found a seat and sat himself there, leaning onto the chair and closed his eyes, ' _Ugh, I am so tired. Oh, yes, dinner. We would need to go to the market to buy some ingredients for dinner. What should I cook tonight? Maybe teriyaki steak? Dio loves meat._ '

Kagami was so deep into his thoughts that he did not realize someone staring at him but he did noticed when that someone was standing right beside him.

"Taiga-kun?"

Kagami had recognized the voice even before he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Oh! Yumiko-san!", Kagami immediately got up to greet the woman properly.

Midorima Yumiko just chuckled, "You don't have to be so foreign, Taiga-kun, just Aunt Yumi is fine."

Kagami smiled warmly, no trace of sadness there anymore, "Okay then, Aunt Yumi. What are you doing here?"

"I am here for Shin-kun's medicine.", she said while raising the plastic bag for Kagami to see.

"He is not here with you?", Kagami asked, looking around to find his student.

Yumiko shook her head, "He just came back from his basketball practice so I ask him to just stay at home."

Kagami smiled, "You are a great mother, Aunt Yumi."

"Ah, you are embarrassing me.", Yumiko held her cheek with his right hand. "But it is in every mother's nature to protect their children."

Kagami froze for a second before he composed himself to answer Yumiko's question as to what he was doing there. "Uhm, I kind of… hurt myself but I have gone to see Yutaro-san, he said I am fine."

" _Taiga, I got your medicine._ ", Dio came back and turned to greet Yumiko in perfect Japanese, "Long time no see, Yumiko-san."

"Ara, ara, what's with all of you? It has only been a few years but you have all acted so foreign with me.", Yumiko put her hand on her chest as if she was hurt. "Just Aunt Yumi."

Dio glanced at Kagami first and when he received a nod, Dio looked back at Yumiko, "Okay, Aunt Yumi."

Yumiko nodded in satisfaction, "Now do you two have anything to do this evening? Let's come to my house and have some dinner!"

"But, Aunt Yumi, I have just exercised and haven't taken a bath so maybe next time."

"Nonsense!", Yumiko slapped Kagami's shoulder, "You could just borrow our bath and you could use Shin-kun's clothes!"

"Do you have the heart to reject your aunt's invitation?", Yumiko pouted and sniffed, wiping the nonexistent tears.

Kagami and Dio glanced at each other, Dio just shrugged and mouthed 'Up to you'

"Okay, Aunt Yumi. We will go.", Kagami decided.

"Yeay!"

"But.", Kagami raised his hand, "I will only agree to dinner if you let me help you with it."

Yumiko gasped, "You can cook, Taiga-kun?"

"Yes.", Dio chirped in. "So far his food is the most delicious thing I have ever eaten, Aunt Yumi."

Kagami grinned, "So far, no one has ever complained about my food, Aunt Yumi.", he said proudly.

Yumiko laughed, "Okay then! Let's go, let's go!"

* * *

-At Midorima's-

Midorima was studying in his room when he heard his Mom came home.

"Shin-kun! Can you come down here?"

Midorima closed his book and went downstairs as his mother asked him to.

"What do you both want to drink?", he heard his mother asked.

' _We have guest?_ ', Midorima wondered.

"Water is fine, Aunt Yumi."

Midorima stopped at his track, he knew that voice.

"Where is the-…", out from his kitchen, someone he knew stepped out. "Oh hey, Midorima!"

"Geez. We are all Midorima here, Taiga-kun. You should just call him Shintarou.", his mother also appeared in the scene, approaching the frozen young Midorima, or from now we should just call Shintarou.

"Shin-kun, this is your medicine.", Yumiko handed him the plastic bag with his medicines in it. "Can you lead Taiga-kun to our bathroom? And lend him some clothes to change, please.", she pecked her son's cheek once before walking to the living room.

"Dio-kun! While Taiga-kun is taking a bath, you can come watching the television here if you want!", Yumiko shouted from the living room.

"Alright!", Dio shouted back before patting Kagami's shoulder lightly and then leaving the teacher and student there. Kagami was certain he saw the older man snickering before he left.

"So…", Kagami coughed a bit. "You still there, Midorima?"

Shintarou finally blinked, "Kagami-sensei…", he spelled out the name slowly.

"Long story short.", Kagami raised his hand, "I met your Mom in the hospital and your Mom invite us to dinner.", Kagami saw Shintarou opened his voice a little bit too slow so Kagami decided to add in, "You can ask your Mom for details but before that, could you lend me some of your clothes? I need to take a shower."

Even though Shintarou still could not grasp the current situation, he still ended up taking out some of his clothes and led his teacher to their bathroom.

"Thanks, Midorima.", Kagami said before he closed the door.

Shintarou immediately walked to the living room but there was no his mother there, only the other guest, his teacher's relative.

"If you are looking for your mother…", Shintarou jumped in surprise when the man suddenly talked with his eyes still on the television, "She said she is in her room."

Shintarou was hesitant whether he should reply or not but then decided he did not need to reply since the man was not looking at him at all.

So Shintarou went upstairs to his parent's room, "Mom?"

"Oh hey, Shin-kun!", Yumiko glanced at her son once before continuing her search in one of the boxes she had took out from its place.

"What are you doing, Mom?", Shintarou approached his mother.

"I am looking for something!", Yumiko answered with a smile. "Have you lent Taiga-kun your clothes?", she asked without averting her attention.

Shintarou nodded, "He is taking a shower now."

"Good then!", Yumiko said.

Shintarou hesitated for a moment before he opened his voice, "Mom?", and when he received a hum from his mother, he continued, "Why do you call my teacher by his small name? Do you know him?"

"Oh, yes, I know him!", Yumiko answered easily, not aware of her son's surprise. "His parents are mine and your Dad's good friends."

"Oh.", Shintarou managed to voice out, that would explain why his mother was acting so familiar with his teacher.

"You should also know him, Shin-kun.", Yumiko added.

"Huh?", Shintarou furrowed his eyebrows, "Of course, he is my homeroom teacher."

Yumiko only responded with a laugh, she then took out some old album book from the boxes she was searching in and turned to look at her only son, "I did not mean it that way. Come here, Shin-kun.", she said, opening the album.

Shintarou was confused but he still did what his mother told him to, he sat down beside his mother and looked at the album she was looking at. In the album, there were a lot of his photos, taken when he was just born.

"See? This is baby Shin.", Yumiko said with a sweet smile as she reminisced the past when she first held her baby.

Yumiko kept flapping the album slowly before she stopped at one page and took out one of the pictures. "Here, Shin-kun.", Yumiko handed the photo she took out to her son before she opened another photo album.

It was a picture taken in their living room, Shintarou recognized. His mother was sitting on the sofa cradling the baby him. Beside her was a man that Midorima was certain was not his father. The man had black onyx hair, he was grinning widely, hugging a red-haired boy sitting on his lap. The boy was smiling shyly at the camera and his ruby eyes seemed to shine because of the light.

' _This is…_ '

"Ah, it's here!", Yumiko said excitedly, an album book with a writing of 'Our little sons' on it.

' _Sons? Plural?_ '

Yumiko opened the first page and already could Midorima see, his pictures with the red-haired boy from the first picture his mother showed him.

The red-haired boy was cradling the baby him, an expression of wonder on his face as he stared at the baby him.

"Is that…", Midorima whispered.

Yumiko nodded and smiled, "This is you.", she pointed at the baby him, "And this is Taiga.", she pointed to the red-haired boy.

Midorima was stunned speechless, he could only stare at the pictures blankly.

"Yumiko-san…?", Kagami's voice called from outside the room. "You in there…?"

"Yes, Taiga-kun! Come in!", Yumiko answered.

Kagami did open the door but he did not step in as he thought it would be inappropriate, he was wearing a black T-shirt lent by Shintarou and his original pants. "Sorry for disturbing, Yumiko-san."

Yumiko hushed him, "Aunt Yumi."

"Oh. Yeah.", Kagami rubbed his neck sheepishly. "So Aunt Yumi, do you want to start preparing the dinner?"

"Oh! That's right!", Yumiko said as she stood up. "Shin-kun, you can take your time looking at these. Oh, if you can, please bring it downstairs after this. I also want to show these to Taiga-kun."

Midorima flinched, he was not sure he wanted his teacher to see his pictures when he was a kid, it would be very… embarrassing.

"Show me what, Aunt Yumi?"

"Your photos when you are little!", Yumiko took the first picture from Shintarou's hand and walked to Kagami who was still standing outside the room.

"Look at this!", Yumiko exclaimed. Shintarou was behind his mother by then.

Kagami grabbed the photo and looked at it, "Dad…?", he mumbled in surprise.

' _So that man is Sensei's father? But then why…?'_

Yumiko chuckled, "We look like a family, don't we?", she winked at the confused Kagami then laughed. "It's your Mom's idea to take this picture. She said she want to show this to Yutaro and make him jealous of your Dad. Silly, right? Oh, your Mom is the one who took this picture, by the way."

Kagami smiled warmly at the mention of his mother and her playfulness, "So… Did it work?"

Yumiko laughed, "Oh, Yutaro did not say anything about it but it clearly worked, since he did not let your Dad approach me for days after that.", both of them laughed, leaving Midorima who still could not accept the fact that his parents did know his teacher and seemed close at that.

"So let's make dinner then!", Yumiko clapped his hand. "Shin-kun, can you bring the photo album downstairs? Let Dio-kun see it too! Mom and Taiga-kun would be making dinner!", Yumiko patted Shintarou's arm once before she went downstairs, all the while humming happily.

Kagami looked at the stunned Shintarou and patted his shoulders, surprising the boy. He then followed after Yumiko downstairs.

Shintarou was still standing outside his parent's room with the photo album in his hand, speechless.

' _I still could not believe it._ ', Shintarou thought and looked down at the album in his hand, maybe he could believe this more after he finished looking through these photos.

-…-

"Wow, it smells good, Taiga-kun!", Yumiko peered onto the soups that Kagami was making.

Kagami chuckled, "Just wait until you taste it.", he winked at Yumiko who squealed.

Dio who was sitting on the dining table smiled as he looked at two chefs preparing the dinner. He then decided to take a picture of it and sent it to Juno and his big boss.

 _Oh? Is that Yutaro's wife, Yumiko, that I am seeing?_

 _Wow, she still looks the same, as young as ever._

 _How is she?_

 _Taiga looks so happy there, great. :)_

Dio replied to his boss while smiling, he did agree with his boss that his young master looked happy and that was great. He did not want him to show those hollow smiles anymore.

When they finished preparing the dinner, all of them ate together, along with Shintarou's little sister, Aiko.

"It tastes amazing, Taiga-kun!", Yumiko praised him.

"It's delicious!", Aiko grinned her toothy grin.

Shintarou only hummed, it indeed tasted good, though he did not really show it as much as his mother and sister did.

"Oh, don't mind Shin-kun! He is as shy as his father.", Yumiko explained.

"I am not shy, Mother.", Shintarou frowned.

"Oh, and now he is trying to be mature and call me mother.", Yumiko sniffed, making Shintarou speechless.

Kagami chuckled, "You know he is shy so you should not tease him too much, Aunt Yumi."

"I said I am not shy!", Shintarou frowned.

"But it is funny!", Yumiko laughed.

"It is not.", Shintarou sighed, he knew his mother would not listen to him.

After the dinner, Yumiko forced Shintarou to stay downstairs, "It's rude to leave the guests alone!", she said. Shintarou was planning to say that they were not alone but changed his mind since he knew it was useless.

So now there he was, sitting on the sofa, watching the television while his mother went on about the story in the past. As for his teacher and his relative, they were looking at the photo album now.

"I did not remember these.", Kagami said.

"Really? Well, you are just 8 by that time but do you really not remember anything, Taiga-kun?", Yumiko asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I recognized you and Yutaro-san but I did not really remember much about what we did in the past.", Kagami answered, looking at each photos slowly.

Yumiko smiled, "It's fine! That's what these photos are for! For us to reminisce on the past! I and your mother each hold one book. She never told you?"

"I think I remember her showing me these photos before.", Kagami said, turning to the other page.

Shintarou glanced at his teacher secretly, he did not know whether it was just his feeling but whenever his teacher mentioned his mother, there was something melancholic in his eyes and voices, even his mother also had this melancholic feel on her.

Yumiko chuckled, "So do you remember the first time you met Shin-kun?"

"Huh?", both Kagami and Shintarou glanced at each other then looked at Yumiko, clueless.

Yumiko chuckled and started re-telling what happened.

That time, Shintarou was just born for two weeks and Yumiko had just come back to her house. Then Kagami Shiori came for a visit with her four-years-old son, Kagami Taiga.

"Yumi-chan!" "Shiori-chan!"

Both women hugged each other tightly at the front of the door.

"Yumi-chan!" "Shiori-chan!"

Both of them kept going with it, hugging each other and calling each other, until finally a cry came from inside, they finally let go of each other.

"Oh no! I forgot Shin-kun's milk!", Yumiko exclaimed, covering her mouth. "Please come in and make yourself at home!"

"Oh! Is this little Shintarou?", Shiori squealed, "He is so cute~!"

As if disliking the noises, baby Shintarou started crying.

Shiori picked him up and talked to him gently, "Sh, sh, don't cry, little Shintarou. Your mother is coming.", she then crouched down and showed the baby to Taiga who was hiding behind her.

"Taiga, look. This is Aunt Yumi's son, Shintarou. Isn't he cute?"

Taiga stared at the baby long then he asked his mother, "Mama, why is his hair green? Uncle Taro and Aunt Yumi don't have green hair."

"Aww, look at Taiga-kun, how clever.", Yumiko came back with a bottle of warm milk in her hands, she ruffled Taiga's hair lightly then accepted baby Shintarou from Shiori and let him drink his milk.

"It's gene, Taiga.", Shiori told her little son.

"Gene? What is gene, Mama?"

Shiori chuckled, "You will learn it at school one day or if you want to know right away, you could ask your Papa to tell you later!"

"Okay!", Taiga agreed easily while Shiori winked at Yumiko, ' _When you don't know how to answer something your son asked, throw it to your husband._ ', both of them chuckled.

"Can baby Shin talk?", Taiga asked, he was peering at the baby, eyes full of curiosity.

"Not yet, we should wait for another few months before he started to talk.", Yumiko chuckled, looking down at her baby with love.

Taiga pouted, "So long. I want to play with baby Shin already."

"Then do you want to try holding baby Shin, Taiga-kun?", Yumiko asked gently.

"Uh? Can I?", Taiga's ruby eyes were wide in excitement before he pouted, "B-But I don't know how, w-what if I am not careful a-and hurt baby Shin?"

Both mother looked at each other and laughed, "Then we will teach you how, my silly tiger.", Shiori ruffled her son's hair endearingly.

And so, Yumiko slowly handed the baby to Kagami, telling him where to put his hands.

"Okay, ready, Taiga-kun?", Yumiko asked and Taiga nodded in anticipation, making both mothers laughed.

"I will let go in 1, 2, 3.", Yumiko let her hands away, letting Kagami fully cradling the small baby by himself.

Baby Shintarou was feeling uncomfortable when he was being moved around but after he settled in one place, he could finally drink his milk peacefully while his green eyes staring at the wide ruby eyes looking at him in wonder.

"Woah. H-He is so little… He is cute.", Taiga whispered, staring at the baby in wonder. He did not even realize when his mother took a picture of him and the baby.

Both mothers felt warm looking at the two of them.

"Shin-kun seems to like you, Taiga-kun.", Yumiko said.

Taiga looked up at Yumiko with a pair of excited eyes, "Really? How does Aunt Yumi know?"

Yumiko chuckled, "Shin-kun does not like to be hold by foreigner, he cries if someone other than me hold him. Sometimes he even cried when his father hold him!", the mother of the baby laughed.

Shiori scoffed, "See? Even baby Shin doesn't like Yutaro's ugly face."

Yumiko laughed more, "Don't let him hear you, Shiori-chan!"

"Huh! He could not do anything against me.", Shiori smirked. "Besides, I have Tarou."

"Aww~ Your knight in armor, huh?", Yumiko giggled while Shiori blushed.

"So! So!", Taiga chirped out, trying to get the attention of both mothers. "Baby Shin really likes Taiga?"

Yumiko nodded, "Yep! He doesn't cry when you hold him, so he surely likes you, Taiga-kun."

Taiga smiled widely, he looked down at the quiet baby, "I like you too, baby Shin!"

"Aww~", both mother squealed happily.

"Ne, Taiga.", Shiori patted Taiga's shoulder lightly. "Since you are older, then you are the big brother here. You have to take care of your little brother, okay?"

"Big brother?", Taiga repeated. "Baby Shin is my little brother?"

Shiori nodded and looked at Yumiko, "Do you mind, Yumi-chan?"

"Of course no~ I would be happy if baby Shin could have such a reliable big brother like Taiga-kun!", Yumiko rubbed baby Shintarou's hair gently. "You would be happy too, right, Shin-kun?"

Baby Shintarou made out a noise which Yumiko immediately translated as a 'Yes'.

Taiga stared at them quietly then down to the baby and smiled, "Okay then! Taiga will be baby Shin's big brother!"

-…-

"Aww~ It was so sweet, both of you are so cute.", Yumiko held her left cheek with her left hand as she finished the story.

Both Kagami and Midorima blushed, Midorima more visible.

"I did all that, huh?", Kagami rubbed his neck, feeling embarrassed. He did not remember anything about meeting his student in the past but now after hearing Yumiko's story, he started to remember something though it was vague.

Yumiko nodded eagerly, "Shiori always brought you here to play with Shin-kun but then 'that' happened and you moved to America.", she sighed.

' _That happened?_ ', Midorima wondered, he noticed the sadness showing on his mother and Dio's expression but even more so on his teacher.

Kagami chuckled that hollow laugh again, "But in the end, fates bring me back here, huh? Meeting you, Aunt Yumi, and becoming Midorima's teacher.", Kagami glanced at Midorima with a smile.

Midorima could only stare at Kagami in silence, ' _Even though he is smiling but his eyes were not._ '

"Yeah! It's amazing, indeed!", Yumiko chuckled. "Shiori would be excited if she was to see this."

Kagami chuckled more earnestly this time, "She would be ecstatic for sure."

"Indeed!", Yumiko laughed. "And Taiga-kun, what did I say before? Just call Shin-kun Shintarou."

"Ah, I don't think Midorima would like it.", Kagami smirked at Midorima who was trying to frown to hide his discomfort.

"Silly! Shin-kun won't mind, right Shin-kun?", Yumiko looked at her son with hopeful eyes and Midorima knew he could not say no to her so even though he was unwilling, he nodded in the end.

"See?", Yumiko smiled to Kagami.

Kagami chuckled, "Fine, Shintarou then."

"Oh no!", Yumiko suddenly gasped. "It's this late already! You can bring this album home if you want, Taiga-kun."

Kagami nodded and smiled, "Yes, I would like to."

Yumiko stared at Kagami for long before she smiled and hugged Kagami gently, "I am glad that you are fine, Taiga-kun."

Kagami blinked his eyes in confusion. "Yes?"

"You look so… broken the last time I saw you.", Yumiko continued and Kagami and Dio immediately understood what she was referring to.

"But look at you now, you have grown up strong and healthy and you are now a teacher! Shiori would be so proud of you, Taiga-kun.", there was tears in her eyes as she said so. "I'm sure of it."

Kagami did not say anything in reply, only closing his eyes tightly as he let Yumiko hug him.

"Okay!", Yumiko let go, the cheerful smile back on her face. "So Taiga-kun, do you want to go home already? Or do you want to stay for a bit longer?"

Kagami smiled, "Actually…", he glanced at the silent Shintarou. "I want to talk with Shintarou for a bit."

"Oh sure! You can talk in Shin-kun's room!", Yumiko suggested.

"Mother…", Midorima tried to protest.

"Let's go, Shintarou.", Kagami looked at him in the eyes and gestured for him to go. "Let's go, Dio.", both of them left the room without another word.

"Go, Shin-kun.", Yumiko waved to his son. "I will bring some tea upstairs later!"

Shintarou sighed, he could not say anything again. So with no choice, he got up from the sofa and left the living room. He was about to go upstairs when he heard a sniff from the living room and he realized it was from his mother.

No wonder his mother was trying to get them to go away…

"Lead the way, Shintarou.", Kagami said from upstairs, looking down at Shintarou who was still standing on the stairs.

Shintarou sighed and continued his way upstairs, "Do you know that my mother is going to cry?"

"Your mother is close to mine.", Kagami talked as if it explained everything.

Shintarou opened the door to his room and thought it was the appropriate time to ask it, "So your mother…"

"Yes, she has passed away.", Kagami looked around Midorima's room, nothing unusual, though there were quite a number of books in there.

"Before you went to America?", Shintarou asked, looking at Kagami who was looking at his book shelves.

"Yes, when I was six which means you were two at the time.", Kagami picked up a book, "You want to be a doctor, huh?", Kagami asked, looking at the book about surgery.

"Yes.", Shintarou asked shortly.

Kagami hummed and put the book back, looking at Shintarou right in the eyes, "Is it your own dream? Or is it because your father asked you to?"

Shintarou frowned, "It is my own decision.", he said with such finality that Kagami knew no one had forced him onto it.

"Good then.", Kagami said earnestly, sitting down on the floor, Dio right beside him while Shintarou took a seat in front of them, facing them.

Kagami's question confused Shintarou a bit but he decided to just let it go and asked right to the matter, "So what do you want to talk about, Sensei?"

Kagami looked at Shintarou right in the eyes, "It's about Akashi."

"Akashi?", Shintarou furrowed his eyebrows.

Kagami nodded, "How long have you known Akashi, Shintarou?"

Shintarou was still uncomfortable with the way his teacher was calling him by his small name but he tried to cope with it, "Since middle school. Why?"

"I heard you were his vices in both basketball club and student council, correct?"

Midorima narrowed his eyes, "Why do you ask, Sensei?"

Kagami stared hard at Shintarou before he decided to be direct, "Have you ever seen Akashi's eyes… uhm, changing color?"

Shintarou was stunned but he tried to keep his expression as normal as he could, "I don't understand what you are talking about, Sensei."

' _So he has seen it._ ', Kagami thought to himself, "I will be honest, today when I was talking with Akashi, I saw one of his eyes turned to yellow and not just that, he also sounds different from the usual him.", Kagami talked while observing Shintarou's reaction closely. "I thought since you have known him for a long time, you might know something."

Shintarou did not say anything at first, Kagami knew he was hesitating so Kagami decided to give him the trust he needed.

"Actually I never planned to be a teacher.", Kagami said, earning Shintarou's curious gaze.

Looking at one particular photo frames on the wall, the images of the kisekis during middle-school, Kagami asked, "I once said that I know Kozo-san, right?"

Shintarou nodded, "Yes.", it was hard not to remember that particular day.

" _You plan to tell him?_ ", Dio asked in English.

"Yes, I trust him.", Kagami answered in Japanese, looking at his student, "He is not just anyone, he is supposedly my little brother.", he grinned and raised his eyebrow in amusement when Shintarou blushed.

"I never acknowledge you as my big brother!", Midorima tried to sound harsh but all Kagami could see was the tint of blush on his face. ' _Like father like son, so this is what Dad meant by tsundere._ '

"You don't have to acknowledge it, baby Shin.", Kagami laughed when Midorima threw his pillow at him which of course he caught easily.

"Don't you dare call me that! I swear if you ever called me that again-…!", Midorima tried to sound angry, scary but really, all Kagami could see was the blush on not just his face but now also on his ears.

Kagami coughed and pretended he did not hear Dio's laugh from beside him to continue, "So yeah, I know Kozo-san and he told me about you guys, you and the other kisekis."

Kagami saw the questioning gaze in his student's eyes, "Long story short, he told me that he wanted me to watch over you guys and help you guys in basketball."

"Help us in basketball? What do you mean?", Shintarou asked, honestly confused. "We are already strong enough, we don't need anyone's help."

"Exactly.", Kagami flicked his hand and pointed at Shintarou. "You are already strong enough."

"…", they were all silent after that.

"So?", Shintarou inquired, looking irritated at Kagami's vague words. "What do you mean by helping us? We don't need help, not from… you.", Shintarou frowned at him, he even glared a bit at Kagami.

Kagami smiled, "Then let me ask you one question, Shin."

"Don't shorten my name!", Shintarou shouted angrily.

"Do you enjoy playing basketball now?", Kagami asked, ignoring Shintarou's complaint.

Shintarou stiffened, "I don't see what this has anything to do with what we are talking about."

"Oh, the fact that you try to evade my question just proved it has everything to do with it.", Kagami smiled.

Shintarou frowned, "So what? It's not like I particularly enjoy basketball."

"Is that so?", Kagami chuckled. "You are as tsundere as Yutaro-san is, Shintarou."

"I am not tsundere!", Shintarou shouted, a tint of blush betrayed his words.

"Then what is your reason for playing basketball, Shintarou?", Kagami asked. "You want to be a doctor. It's not easy to be one. Who knows how many books you have to read, how much times you need to study so that you could achieve your dream."

"And yet, you still spend some of your time to play basketball. Why?"

Shintarou frowned to hide the fact that he did not know the answer to Kagami's question. Why indeed had he been playing basketball for? It all started as a simple interest, right? When did it all start?

" _I want to join the basketball club. Do you want to join, Midorima?"_

Ah, yes, it was Akashi who had first invited him to join the basketball club with him. He had only followed after him. And before he knew it, he had started to practice diligently, polishing his shooting skills, even to the point to polish his own nails to make sure he could do the perfect shot.

"I don't believe that you would spend so much efforts in something that you do not like even for a bit.", Kagami said. "You might not love basketball that much but deep down, you still enjoy it, don't you?", Kagami asked with a knowing smile which irritated Shintarou.

"So what if I enjoy basketball?", Shintarou asked harshly.

Kagami nodded, "Then do you enjoy it now? As in now.", he made a point to stern over the word 'now'.

Shintarou and Kagami stared at each other in silence for a minute and Kagami got his answer.

"That's what Kozo-san want me to help you guys with, to find back that joy that you guys feel when playing basketball.", Kagami grinned.

Shintarou's eyes widened in surprise but then his eyes darkened, "We don't need your help, Sensei." ' _No one could help us.'_ , Midorima thought in his mind.

Kagami grinned, "Well, I don't particularly care whether you guys want it or not, I am still doing it."

Dio who was listening could only sighed, "You can't change his mind once he decide on something." , he told Shintarou.

Shintarou did not say anything in reply for that.

"So back to our original topic, today I saw Akashi's eyes changed but it was just for a short moment. I am not sure whether it was the effect of the lights or what.", Kagami kept eye contact with the younger boy. "I just want to help you guys."

Shintarou was silent again, thinking to himself. "You will not report this to anyone?"

Kagami raised his eyebrows, "Why would I?"

"Who knows whether you would report this to the school or not. Teachers always do that.", Shintarou voiced out his suspicion.

"Oh, well, it is the protocol given to us, the teachers.", Kagami nodded, not denying that point. "But do I look like someone who would just follow the rules in the book?", Kagami chuckled when he saw Shintarou's expression.

"If you don't want me to tell anyone, I would not. You can trust me.", Kagami smirked as he continued, knowing for sure it would annoy the younger boy. "Put more faith to your big brother, Shintarou."

Shintarou clenched his fists tightly and spelled out his next words slowly, "I said I never acknowledge you as my big brother, do you understand?"

Kagami laughed, "Yes yes, so could you please answer my original question?"

Shintarou huffed and crossed his arms, he did not want to admit it but there was a voice inside him that told him he could trust him.

"Fine, I will tell you what I know.", Shintarou decided and started telling Kagami some of their history, about that day that changed everything between them, the kisekis.

-To be continued-


End file.
